No ha terminado
by Amante Robsten
Summary: Un desafortunado malentendido terminó con su matrimonio años atrás, pero un día Edward Cullen recibe un documento que le hace reabrir viejas heridas y hacer despertar la esperanza por el amor que creyó haber perdido ¿Él y Bella estarán dispuestos a rescatar su relación o los planes de Bella seguirán su cauce? ¿Habrá terminado todo?
1. Chapter 1

**No saben la emoción que tengo de dar click y estar subiendo esta nueva historia... ¡Ya las extrañaba! No diré más, les dejo el capítulo**

**EPOV**

Leí de nuevo el documento entre mis manos, una y otra vez, palabra tras palabra; no daba crédito a su contenido. Una vez que lo asimilé, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, los engranajes en mi cabeza comenzaron a encajar, era un impulso, era como la sensación de tener un resorte en mi silla que me empujaba a levantarme, pero la cuestión era qué quería hacer.

Hice lo primero que vino a mi mente, aquello que me ayudaría a aclarar la situación que estaba en mis narices y que sin embargo no tenía ningún tipo de lógica. Llamé a mi abogado y mejor amigo desde el primer día que llegué a Inglaterra, Emmett. Él radicaba en Estados Unidos durante ese momento, así que se encontraba en la mejor situación para poder arreglar todo.

Mientras esperé a que mi llamada fuera conectada me quedé mirando el documento una vez más, mi pecho comenzó a comprimirse en la medida que recordaba viejos sentimientos y emociones. Creí que todo había concluido años atrás e incluso creí que esa herida estaba sanada. Viví ocho años de mi vida tratando de olvidar, de dejarla atrás, creyendo que ya no era mía, que dejo de serlo desde ese maldito día.

_FLASHBACK_

_Caminé por el césped mojado, había caído una lluvia torrencial que provocó un corte en la luz, todo, absolutamente todo estaba en penumbras. Subí las escaleras hasta el pequeño departamento, vivía ahí en compañía de Irina, la chica que salvó mi culo desde el primer día que llegué a Nueva York. _

_Crucé los dedos para no encontrarla a ella y su novia, Kate, en plena faena sexual como era habitual, realmente comenzaba a preguntarme si no tendrían alguna tendencia exhibicionista. Podría buscarme otro lugar donde vivir, pero Irina, excluyendo su tendencia al exhibicionismo, era una buena amiga y compañera de piso, además que era bastante difícil encontrar un lugar barato y decente para vivir en Nueva York. _

_Entré y me encontré con un absoluto silencio, esa era una buena señal, y justo en el momento en que cerré la puerta la electricidad regresó, mis ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la nueva a la iluminación._

_— ¿Edward cariño, eres tú? —salió Irina de su cuarto en pijama. _

_—Vaya, Kate no está en casa, eso sí que es toda una novedad —me quité mi chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero al lado de la puerta. _

_—Vamos, Edward, si fuera al revés y Bella estuviera en Nueva York no saldrías de tu habitación, simplemente hay que escuchar sus llamadas, chicos me pongo caliente nada más escucharlos; afortunadamente siempre está Kate para eso. _

_—Definitivamente no conoces el significado de la palabra privacidad._

_Puse mis ojos en blanco y pasé por su lado para ir hacia mi habitación. _

_Ella suelta una risotada. _

_—Estaré en el baño tomando una ducha —me gritó. _

_Me puse a recoger mi habitación y mandé un texto a Bella, pero ella no respondió, quizá estaba ocupada, esperaría hasta hacer nuestra llamada de todas las noches. Busqué ropa cómoda para después poder acostarme y leer un rato. Tomé la playera blanca para ponérmela cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta, probablemente se trataría de Kate. _

_Abrí mientras me colocaba la prenda y frente a mí se encontraba el ángel más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez. _

_—Oh, este sí que es un buen recibimiento —me dije mientras levanta la vista de mi abdomen hacia mi rostro._

_—Bella —dije con sorpresa, era incapaz de decir algo más. _

_—Oye, pero ¿acaso eso es todo para tu novia que atravesó todo el país para verte?_

_—Cariño, ¿quién tocaba la puerta?_

_Miré cómo el rostro de Bella se iba transformando, miré hacia el lugar donde sus ojos se encontraban fijos y me encontré con una Irina envuelta en una toalla, mojada y sonriente, fruncí mi ceño y volví a dirigir mi atención a mi Bella, pero me quedé en shock, su rostro estaba húmedo, sus ojos cristalinos; había pena, decepción y dolor en ellos. _

_— ¿Cómo pudiste? —susurró._

_Por un breve momento no entendí a lo que se refería, pero pronto caí en cuenta de lo que ella pudo haber creído ver. Irina envuelta en una toalla, llamándome cariño, yo abriendo la puerta mientras me ponía la camiseta y sin decirle nada. _

_—Bella, no… —comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió._

_—Es por eso que cada vez te veía menos. Eres un bastardo —me dijo con la voz rota y después dio media vuelta. _

_— ¡Bella! —grité y fui detrás de ella sin importarme que fuera descalzo._

_Ella tomó el elevador y yo corrí por las escaleras, cuando llegué vi el elevador vacío y sin rastro de Bella por ningún lado, salí del edificio y lo único que vi fue su cabello a través del cristal de una ventanilla de un taxi. _

_Subí corriendo a ponerme unos tenis y buscar mis cosas, debía encontrarla. Al subir me encontré con una Irina preocupada y completamente vestida._

_— ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_—Es Bella, ha malinterpretado todo —primero me miró con confusión y al poco tiempo terminó de comprender._

_— ¡Mierda! —vamos a buscarla._

_Tomó las llaves de su auto y salimos pitando. Llegamos al aeropuerto, pero ella no estaba, no había ningún vuelo reciente o próximo a Seattle, regresamos a las calles, buscamos en hoteles, pero no hubo rastro de ella._

_—Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada —supliqué mientras volvía a marcar su número._

_—Ella está bien, la encontraremos, le explicaremos todo y serán felices. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no le explicaste antes que tenías una compañera de piso._

_—Es complicado, Irina._

_—Al parecer será una larga noche y que mejor que pasarla escuchando una buena historia. Anda, cuéntame. _

_—No quería que se enterara que sólo pago la mitad de alquiler y la otra mitad la estoy ahorrando junto con el dinero que gano, quería darle una sorpresa, quería demostrarle a su padre que soy lo suficientemente capaz… En fin, debo de viajar a Seattle._

_Tres semanas después recibí un sobre manila, el remitente era la dirección de su padre en Forks, no había una nota, ni nada, sólo documentos de la demanda de divorcio._

_— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Irina—. ¡Oh por Dios! Estás casado —dijo al leer el documento sobre la mesa— ¿Ha sido Bella quien los manda?_

_—No, fue su padre, pero estoy seguro que ella se lo ha pedido. _

_—Y ahora qué piensas hacer —se sentó en la silla a mi lado._

_—Voy a darle lo que me pide —dije._

_En cuanto terminé de decir aquello un insoportable dolor se instaló en mi pecho. Era como si mi corazón se estuviera contrayendo poco a poco._

_— ¿Así como así te rendirás?_

_—Irina, he ido a buscarla a Seattle, a Forks, le he llamado y mandado miles de mensajes, correos e incluso cartas. Nada, ni una sola respuesta. Es como si no existiera más; la conozco y sé que no querrá escucharme._

_—Déjame decirte que te estás comportando como un fracasado._

_—Quizá lo soy, quizá su padre ha tenido rezón desde siempre. No soy suficiente para ella._

_—Además de fracasado, cobarde —dijo Irina molesta antes de levantarse _

_Fin del Flashback._

Desde entonces no volví a saber nada de ella, mandé los documentos firmados al abogado que su padre me indicó y di por finiquitado ese asunto. El sonido de un timbre de teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Emmett —saludé a mi amigo al otro lado de la línea y del océano.

— ¿Cuál es el lío del que te debo sacar? —ese fue su saludo.

—Bella

— ¿Bella Swan? ¿La chica de Forks? ¿Tu exesposa?

—Dirás Bella Cullen y mi actual esposa.

— ¿Cómo? Me habías dicho que estaban divorciados.

—Eso es lo que yo pensé, hasta esta mañana. Recibí una notificación donde me avisan que mi matrimonio con _Isabella Cullen _no ha sido anulado y debo presentarme la próxima semana para iniciar un nuevo proceso.

— ¿Y cómo es que sucedió esto? ¿Por qué te han notificado hasta ahora?

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber, necesito que averigües todo y te hagas cargo del papeleo; de ser necesario evita que tenga ir.

— ¿No quieres verla una vez más?

—Eso quedó en el pasado —dije cortante y molesto.

Había tratado durante todos esos años de mantener a raya mis sentimientos por ella y el anhelo de tenerla entre mis brazos. Logré sobreponerme al vacío que me dejó su pérdida, logré dejar de torturarme con su recuerdo como para que un malentendido legal venga a acabar con la paz que he logrado. No le daría ese poder a Isabell Swan… Cullen.

—De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo hacer, pero muy probablemente no me será posible salvarte y tendrás que venir, por lo que veo se trata de un caso bastante especial y el juez querrá verte.

Efectivamente, Emmett no pudo evitar que tuviera que presentarme ante el juez así que terminé instalándome en el Hotel Four Season Seattle. Estaba a un día de encontrarme con Isabella. Los nervios comenzaron a aparecer, un calor que hacía mucho no aparecía comenzó a surgir desde el centro de mi pecho.

Esa última noche antes de verla no logré dormir, cada intento que hacía, cada que cerraba los ojos un par de orbes azules aparecían, comencé a preguntarme si seguiría sonrojándose de la misma manera, o si todavía tenía esa manía de morderse el labio inferior cada vez que se pusiera nerviosa, o levantar su ceja cuando se enfadaba y que era totalmente diferente a cuando retaba a alguien. Todos esos "si" me llevaron a pensar en otros, como el si su cuerpo seguiría encajando a la perfección con el mío, si llegaba a tocarla seguiría sintiendo la misma descarga eléctrica, si mi corazón seguiría deteniéndose por un segundo al verla sonreír, si mis labios hormiguearían por el deseo de besarla, si seguiría despertando el más primitivo de los deseos en mi cuerpo ¿Qué sentimientos se despertarían en mí al verla de nuevo?

Esa velada soñé con nuestra noche de bodas, la manera en cómo nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se enredaban, se movían en sincronía; la forma en cómo respondíamos ante las caricias del otro, explorándonos, entregándonos; me perdí en los recuerdos oníricos de su rostro distorsionado por el placer, sus jadeos, la humedad de su piel, el calor de su cavidad envolviéndome.

Desperté bañado en sudor, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos que durante mucho tiempo traté de dejarlos atrás y que de lo contrario si continuaba de esa forma sólo lograría abrir las viejas heridas y eso no ayudaría a nadie.

Llegué al juzgado y pedí instrucciones para llegar a la sala donde la audiencia había sido programada, pero vi a Emmett a lo lejos, iba acompañado de Tanya, su mano derecha en Estados Unidos.

—Tanya, hace tanto que no te veo —le dije al acercarme a ellos.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó mi amigo—. No te ves bien.

—La he pasado mejor ¿La… la has visto?

—Edward no sé cómo es ella, así que realmente no lo sé.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon un par de voces que evidenciaban que alguien se acercaba; tanto Emmett como yo nos giramos para encarar las voces.

El tiempo se congeló, mi corazón se aceleró y todo desapareció a mi alrededor, todo excepto la mujer que se detuvo a un par de metros.

Era ella, se veía más hermosa, con su cabellera de un sedoso y brillante chocolate, sólo más largo y ondulado; sus hermosos orbes de un color zafiro, grandes y tan expresivos como siempre, su atributo que me condenó. Lucía mucho más madura. Su cuerpo ya no era el de la jovenzuela con quien me casé, sus caderas se habían terminado de desarrollar, sus piernas cremosas ahora son más torneadas, sus pechos del mismo tamaño se erguían con orgullo.

—Sí, al parecer es ella —escuché decir a Emmett a mi lado y me vi obligado a apartar la mirada.

— ¿Qué me decías? —le dije a Emmett mientras miraba de reojo a la chica de ojos castaños.

¿Era yo o ella me estaba mirando?

—Te preguntaba si se trataba de ella, pero por tu reacción tengo más que suficiente.

Lo dejé hablando y comencé a caminar. Me di cuenta de que mis pies se movían bajo impulso, sin necesidad de una orden y ya no había nada que hacer más que llegar al destino.

—Bella —le llamé.

—Hola, Edward —saludó con cordialidad.

—Yo…

—Cariño, por fin te encuentro.

Un hombre alto y moreno de cabello corto se acercó a ella para rodear su cintura diminuta con su brazo, posteriormente besó su mejilla.

—Sé que te prometí estar aquí antes, pero todo se complicó.

—Jake —le dijo Bella con dulzura tratando de traerlo al momento, pero no pasó desapercibido en mí el pequeño retortijón en mi estómago al escucharla hablarle de esa manera.

Él pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de mi presencia.

—Oh, tú debes ser Edward —extendió su mano para saludarme—. Insólita situación. Conocer el futuro esposo de tu futura exmujer, aunque claro ustedes creían que esto ya se había finiquitado hace años —lo dijo todo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Jake, por favor.

Bella jaló la manga del saco de Jacob y comenzó a sonrojarse. Eso no había cambiado a lo largo de los años.

—No te imaginas la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando fuimos a realizar los trámites para nuestro matrimonio e Isabella aparecía aún como una mujer casada.

—Jacob —repitió Bella, pero cualquiera que la conociera sabría que comenzaba a molestarse.

—Después nos dimos cuenta que el abogado de mi suegro por alguna razón no mandó los documentos para continuar con el trámite y bueno, ya no podemos preguntarle a mi suegro ¿verdad? —continuó Jacob sin registro alguno de Bella ¿Acaso no veía o sentía la tensión en los hombros de ella?

— ¿Tu padre murió? —pregunté.

—Hace tres años —respondió con la voz quebrada y apagada.

Todavía el dolor estaba presente en ella, su proceso de duelo no había sanado del todo y mis brazos morían por ir a abrazarla, quería consolarla ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediéndome? Ella ya tenía quien la consolara y dudaba mucho que me dejara hacerlo ¡Demonios!

—Yo lo siento muchísimo —dije como único consuelo que pude darle, resignado a mantener la distancia

En ese momento nos llamaron para ingresar a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia; cuando ambos entramos nos quedamos estáticos al ver la persona parada al fondo y que por su indumentaria parecía que sería la jueza encargada de llevar el proceso.

—Grandioso —escuché murmurar a Bella de manera sarcástica, de pronto se había puesto de malas.

—Vaya, vaya. Cuando vi de quienes se trataba no me lo podía creer —dijo Irina mientras se sentaba en el estrado —. Pasen y tomen sus lugares, muero por saber qué sucedió con ustedes dos. Casos como estos suceden uno en un millón y soy la afortunada de llevarlo. Anden, anden, muero por escuchar los detalles.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Emmett.

—Bastante bien —dijo Bella en tono irónico.

—Era mi compañera de piso —respondí mirando de reojo a Bella, quien frunció su ceño llena de confusión y después apareció el enfado.

—Claro y yo soy la señora Claus —pasó por mi lado junto a su abogado y se ubicó en su lugar.

—Adelante Cullen. Muero de ansias.

— ¿Qué haces ahí Irina?

—Bueno, no estás para saberlo, pero lo diré. Influencias de mi madre me han colocado en esta posición a mis treinta y dos años.

— ¿Y estás segura de que puedes o sabes manejar esto? —pregunté.

—Cullen, me ofendes.

— ¿Podemos empezar con todo esto de una vez? —preguntó Bella con impaciencia y había algo más en su voz, pero me negué a creer que fuera lo que estaba pensando, así que volteé a verla y me di cuenta de que estaba enfadada por esa pequeña "V" que se formó entre sus cejas. Mis dedos picaron por las ganas de alisar su entrecejo.

—Mi princesa tiene prisa por comenzar a organizar nuestra boda —dijo Jacob.

Sentí como si un puño se hundiera en mi estómago quitándome la respiración por lo que tuve que recargarme ligeramente en la mesa tratado de recomponerme.

—Oh, qué pena —dijo Irina con pesar—. ¿Quién comienza a explicarme esta extraña situación?

—Como bien sabrá usted su señoría, hace años solicité el divorcio —Bella comenzó a explicar.

—Una decisión tonta si me preguntas —dijo Irina de manera muy directa.

— ¿Disculpa? —respondió Bella en tono indignado, no volteé a verla, pero estaba seguro de que su ceja izquierda se encontraba arqueada impecablemente.

—Chica, mandaste todo a la mierda sin razón alguna —le soltó—. Te diste por vencida muy rápido.

— ¿Se supone que esperara en la sala mientras ustedes terminaban su asunto y después ir y acostarme en su cama?

—Tu imaginación sí que vuela. Edward no me habías dicho que tu chica fuera tan creativa con sus historias —me mira Irina y sólo cierro los ojos y muevo mi cabeza.

—Edward, de qué está hablando Bella —me dijo Emmett, moví mis manos para restarle importancia.

Sentí en ese momento que debía de intervenir y cortar aquello, porque aunque Irina todo se lo tomaba a la ligera por naturaleza y no se enganchaba a peleas, el tono de Bella me indicaba que ella ya estaba enganchada y no aguantaría hasta el final.

— ¿Y cómo está Kate? —pregunté con lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese momento.

—Cuidando a Carmen, o eso espero, porque esas dos juntas pueden llegar a ser un gran dolor en el culo ¿Quieres conocerla?

—Oh, vaya. Has encontrado la horma de tu zapato. Me encantaría conocerla.

—Por supuesto que sí. A Kate le encantará verte de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno ¿podemos dejar el reencuentro de los amantes para después? —preguntó una Bella más que furiosa.

—Oye niña, tranquila; digo ¿en serio? ¿amantes? Sigues totalmente equivocada.

—Juez, de nuevo le pido que la disculpe, pero mi nena está impaciente por casarse y como comprenderá esto es un pequeño inconveniente.

¿Nena? ¿Él acababa de llamarla nena? Bella odiaba que la llamaran así porque le recordaba a todos los brabucones que la perseguían y atosigaban en Forks y por su expresión me di cuenta de que eso no había cambiado ¿Por qué entonces Jacob lo hacía?

—Está bien, he leído el caso, además de estar bien informada al respecto de los antecedentes —sonrió.

—Con todo respeto, solicito que sea reasignado el caso a otro juez, considero que puede existir conflicto de intereses —habló el abogado de Bella.

— ¿Pone en duda mi objetividad, abogado? —preguntó Irina imponiéndose— ¿Cree que soy incapaz de llevar a cabo mi labor? —lo miró de manera penetrante y desafiándolo.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo entre balbuceos.

—Ya lo pensaba —Irina tomó una postura profesional—. Bueno, continuando con esto. En este juzgado nos tomamos con seriedad el salvaguardar la familia, que en este caso es el matrimonio. Con elementos suficientes pospongo la audiencia durante dos semanas con la finalidad que el señor y la señora Cullen puedan revalorar la situación.

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó Jacob atónito.

—Señor Black, comprendo su confusión e incluso el enfado por el inconveniente que esto puede causarle en sus planes, pero tengo elementos suficientes para considerar que existieron malentendidos entre los señores Cullen que pueden arreglarse.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo quiero arreglar las cosas con el señor Cullen? —preguntó Bella enfadada.

Y eso se sintió como una dura y firme puñalada.

—Irina, no creo que sea necesario, podemos firmar ahora mismo —comenté con voz neutra.

—Es su señoría, señor Cullen y la que toma las decisiones que se crean pertinentes soy yo, así que ya lo he dicho. Dentro de dos semanas nos reuniremos aquí mismo, si ustedes siguen en la misma posición ese será el último día que tendrán que verse y sólo firmarán el divorcio para dejar todo finiquitado en cuanto a su relación.

Solté el aire de golpe y miré de reojo a Bella quien sólo se mordía su labio y golpeaba el piso con su pie una y otra vez.

—En dos semanas los quiero aquí a ambos —Irina nos señaló—. Y sin más, bueno Cullen te invito un café para continuar con el reencuentro.

—Por supuesto, te dejaré mis datos para ponernos en contacto.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe, miramos hacia donde estaba Bella acompañada de su prometido y su abogado. Ella acababa de dejar caer una carpeta sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento, sólo estaba recogiendo mis cosas —dijo mientras tomaba su bolso junto con la carpeta; su mandíbula se veía tensa.

Pasó por mi lado sin mirarme, detrás de ella iba Jacob conversando con su abogado.

Emmett tomó sus cosas junto con Tanya y salimos de ahí, en el pasillo ya no había rastro de ella, de pronto la estancia me pareció bastante fría, más allá de lo vacía que estaba. Definitivamente tenía muchas cosas por analizar.

—Rosalie quiere que vengas a cenar ¿Te animas? —Emmett colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hace mucho que no la veo.

Nos despedimos de Tanya y nos dirigimos hacia el hogar de la familia McCarthy. Llegamos a la gran casa al estilo victoriano de color gris claro y un enorme porche de madera pintada de blanco. Desde afuera ya se podía sentir el calor hogareño. La puerta se abrió y apareció Rosalie, con todo y sus seis meses de embarazo.

—Edward, me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado venir.

—Pero mírate, ya comenzó a crecer —le dije acercándome a ella y acariciando su vientre abultado.

—Lo sé, por lo menos las nauseas ya desaparecieron.

—Por cierto, felicidades por la nueva integrante. Emmett ya me dijo que esperan una hermosa niña.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Él siempre estuvo seguro de que sería niña, su deseo se ha cumplido. Pero pasen, está comenzando a hacer frío.

Entramos a la acogedora morada, la chimenea se encontraba encendida.

—Rosalie, te dije que me esperaras. Estar cerca de la chimenea puede hacerte mal o podrías caer mientras la enciendes.

—Oh, no comiences McCarthy. Se ha puesto bastante sobreprotector —dijo mientras me miraba—. Pero díganme, cómo les ha ido. Emmett me contó todo ¡Qué extraña situación!

—Tenemos que regresar en dos semanas —dijo Emmett—. Al parecer Edward conoce muy bien a la juez.

—No es lo que piensas, Rose —le dije rápidamente.

Y fue ahí donde comencé a narrarles la historia de cómo había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

—Oh, Dios, Edward. Ella debió tener más confianza en ti.

—Sí, bueno las cosas ya están hechas.

—Todavía no, amigo —comentó Emmett.

—Realmente no creo que las cosas cambien mucho, pero ya es tarde y debo irme.

Ayudé a Rosalie a recoger la mesa y después Emmett me llevó al hotel donde me hospedaba, me despedí de mi amigo y quedé en encontrarme con él en unos días para revisar todo porque fui totalmente sincero con él cuando le dije que no creía que cambiaran mucho las cosas. Mi divorcio con Bella quedaría finiquitado dentro de dos semanas y de eso no cabía duda.

* * *

**Los capítulos de esta historia serán cortitos por lo mismo de que es una historia bastante corta. No creo que salgan más de cinco capítulos. Espero sea de su agrado y poder leerlas en los reviews (ya saben que me encantan). Les pido paciencia con las actualizaciones porque mi vida se ha convertido en un caos en el último año, juro que no las dejaré abandonadas, ya saben que no es lo mío. Quería avanzar un poco más en las historias antes de publicarlas, pero ya me quemaba de ansiedad por publicar algo.**

**P.D. No se pierdan el primer capítulo de La Fortezza (en unos días lo subiré... espero)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, hola mis bellas y divinas lectoras! Les dejo el capi recién salidito del horno. **

**Cap. 2**

Subí a mi habitación y aventé mi saco y el resto de mis cosas. Miré por el gran ventanal de mi cuarto y ante mí se mostraban grandes edificaciones, imponentes y elegantes en su mayoría, las luces bañaban el cielo y el movimiento de la vida diaria continuaba.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron al momento en que volví a verla y la sensación en mi pecho, como si mi corazón se descongelara, como si el sólo mirarla se eliminara una capa de hielo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba y todo se llenara de calor. Las punzadas que sentí cuando Jacob llegó con ella, al escucharlos hablar de sus planes de boda y la dulzura que utilizó Bella en algunos momentos. El dolor que creí haber superado después de haber recibido los papeles del divorcio volvieron y se hicieron más fuertes cuando ella manifestó su interés por terminar con todo esto lo más pronto posible ¿Qué significaba todo esto, el maldito ardor electrizante que recorrieron mi cuerpo nada más con verlo?

Fui al minibar de la habitación y tomé la pequeña botella de whiskey, me senté frente a las luces de la ciudad, el alcohol me ayudó a perderme en mis recuerdos:

_Forks, trece años atrás_

_— ¿Estás segura de esto, cariño? —le pregunto mientras tomo sus manos y beso ambas._

_—Quiero esto para toda la vida, tú y nada más que tú al amanecer —dice Bella mientras entrelaza nuestras manos, después se sube sobre mi cuerpo, la sabana resbala y deja al descubierto sus pechos—. ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo?_

_—Por supuesto que no, pero tu papá…_

_—Mi papá no se casará contigo —me corta._

_—Gracias a Dios —empezamos a reír—. Lo que digo es que realmente aprecio a tu padre, ambos sabemos lo que él piensa de mí y hacer esto a escondidas de él no…_

_—No me importa lo que él diga, el miedo a perder a su hija es lo que habla por él, pero en el fondo él sabe que eres el indicado para mí._

_— ¿Y tú, en verdad lo crees?_

_—No aceptaría hacer esto a mis dieciocho años con alguien más. Dime cómo no podría creer que eres el indicado con esa forma de mirarme, con esa pasión con la que me amas, cuando te desvives por hacer cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz, pero sobre todo con este amor que despiertas en mí. Me haces tan feliz Edward Cullen._

_Se inclina y me besa a profundidad, sus manos se apoyan en mi pecho y las mías van hacia sus caderas. No puedo creer que esta mujer se vaya a convertir en mi esposa, la miro y veo al hermoso ángel que está a unas horas de unir su vida a la mía para siempre y mientras continuamos haciendo el amor hago un par de promesas silenciosas a ella y a mí mismo: prometo hacer cualquier cosa por ella, para hacerla sentir dichosa y amada cada día de mi maldita vida; asimismo, prometo realizar todo a mi alcance para hacerle ver a Charlie Swan que soy capaz de cuidar de ella y que puedo ser merecedor y digno de este bello ser. _

_Fin del flashback. _

Al final no cumplí con ninguna de esas promesas. Mi relación con Charlie era buena, me dejaba ayudarle en la estación de policía mientras me ganaba algunos centavos, era bastante amable conmigo, me compraba el almuerzo aún cuando insistía en que no lo hiciera porque eso me hacía sentir incómodo; pero, todo eso cambió cuando me enamoré de su hija, cuando él se enteró de nuestra relación mostró sin temor alguno su descontento ante la situación, siempre me dejó claro que no creía que un muchacho simplón fuera digno de ella.

_Forks, trece años atrás_

_—Edward, sé que eres un buen muchacho y sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas por salir adelante, pero…_

_—Pero aún así no considera que sea digno de Bella. _

_Soltó una gran bocanada de aire y sus hombros se hundieron._

_—No, no creo que seas un buen partido para Bella. No tienes mucho que ofrecerle y sé que son jóvenes todavía y que eres un par de años mayor que ella, pero no creo que eso vaya a cambiar y no quiero ver a Bella sufrir. _

_—Señor, usted me conoce. No soy culpable de mi situación, no soy culpable de tener por padre a un hombre borracho e irresponsable que abandonó a su familia, pude no haber nacido en una cuna prometedora y está en lo cierto con que no tengo nada que ofrecerle a Bella, no puedo ofrecerle cenas caras, regalos en cada cita, pero le juro que lo que puedo darle es con todo mi amor._

_—Y para mí eso es suficiente —dice Bella apareciendo detrás de mí—. Papá, no podemos forzarte a que te agrade nuestra situación, pero te pido que respetes mi decisión. _

_—Bella, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. _

_—Lo mejor para mí no es lo material ni económico. Papá, deberías de estar feliz de que tengo a alguien quien me cuide y ame._

_—Bella…_

_—No, Edward —levanta su mano haciéndome callar— ¿Respetarás mi decisión o a partir de hoy me desconocerás como hija? Porque no voy a terminar con Edward._

_Charlie nos mira primero a uno y luego a otro, da un golpe a la pared que se encuentra a su lado y sale de la oficina. _

_—Bella, no debiste de hacer eso._

_— ¿Por qué no? Voy a defenderte, a ti y a nuestra relación. Estoy harta de que juzgue mis decisiones. Es mi papá y lo amo, pero esto es lo que quiero para mí. Tú a mi lado, para siempre._

_Se acerca a mí y envuelve mi cintura con sus delgados brazos._

_—No eres el único que puede ponerse duro para defender lo que ama, Cullen. _

_Deja un beso en mi pecho y después me mira fijamente._

_—Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe de mi relación con mi padre. Lo conozco y sé que poco a poco lo aceptará._

_Fin del flashback_

Es por demás decir que Charlie Swan nunca cambió de idea, no volvió a hacer nada o decir algo sobre nuestra relación, pero encontraba maneras para hacernos saber su descontento. Solté un suspiro ante los recuerdos, el papá de Bella estaría más que contento por la situación, al final él tuvo razón.

Dejé el vaso con el licor en la mesita de noche, no hizo mucho con el dolor en el corazón, seguía ahí, después de tantos años en los que creí haber sanado la herida. Sonreí al pensar que al padre de Bella le gustaría mucho más el tal Jacob Black para pasar el resto de su vida con ella y sin querer terminé sentado frente a mi computadora escribiendo el nombre del susodicho en el buscador y de inmediato me arrepentí de hacerlo. Lo primero que vi fue un par de fotos de ambos, una de ellas del día de su compromiso, Bella apoyaba su mano izquierda en el pecho de Jacob mientras ambos se sonreían ampliamente, él la sostenía pegada a su costado. Como vil masoquista hice más grande la foto y me centré en ella, en su hermoso rostro, en su belleza angelical, en sus ojos llenos de carisma y valentía, en su sonrisa pulcra y tierna. Ella lo amaba.

Continué buscando y hallé que su prometido era un pequeño empresario de Seattle que diseña hardware personalizados, se encontraba en vías de expandir su negocio a otros estados del país, provenía de una familia acomodada que emigró desde sur del país. Definitivamente era un hombre perfecto.

—Por fin tienes a alguien quien te merece, Bella —murmuré mientras veía la foto tomada el día de su compromiso, después cerré la laptop de un manotazo.

Me desperté temprano para salir a correr, necesitaba descargar todo lo que sentía de alguna manera y el hacer ejercicio siempre había funcionado. Comencé a correr hasta llegar a Waterfront Park, lo recorrí un par de veces y después me dirigí hacia el acuario. De pronto escuché que alguien me gritaba.

— ¡Hey, Edward!

Me giré hacia donde provenía la voz y me encontré con la asistente de Emmett, Tanya, quien se dirigía hacia mí mientras se quitaba sus audífonos.

—Nunca pensé en encontrarte por acá.

—Necesitaba hacer un poco de ejercicio —comenté.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado —dijo mientras acariciaba mi brazo—. Podemos seguir juntos si gustas.

—Sólo iba a darle una vuelta al acuario antes de regresar al hotel.

—Perfecto, te acompaño.

Continuamos con nuestro recorrido y debo admitir que la charla con la señorita Denali ayudó mucho a mantener mis pensamientos bloqueados.

—Supongo que hasta acá llegamos —dijo mientras veía el hotel.

—Sí, debo arreglar unos asuntos ahora que sé que debo quedarme por lo menos dos semanas.

—Bien, nos vemos en tu audiencia, supongo. De corazón espero que todo salga bien y se arreglen las cosas con la señora Cullen.

—Eso ya no tiene arreglo —dije con pesar.

— ¿En serio? No me pareció eso ayer, bueno quizá sólo es cosa mía. Nos vemos, Edward, Emmett estará esperándome —se puso de puntitas y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

La miré mientras se iba trotando y cruzaba la acera.

— ¿Ella es la nueva conquista? —escuché esa voz inconfundible.

—Bella —es lo único que digo.

—Nunca pensé que la asistente de tu abogado fuera tu pareja. Entiendo que debe de tener un particular interés en este caso.

—Supongo que el mismo que Jacob debe de tener.

No pasé desapercibido el pequeño mohín que hizo al escuchar a su prometido. Curioso.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Bella se mordió su labio inferior y miró lo alto del edificio antes de mirarme nuevamente.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí —respondió—. Así que aquí te hospedas. Te fue bien después de todo, sabía que lo lograrías.

—Siempre tuviste fe en mí, a pesar de todo.

—A pesar de todo, por lo menos no me equivoqué en eso contigo.

—Me hubiera gustado que me dejaras demostrarte que no te equivocaste en lo absoluto conmigo —comenté—. Bueno, al final Charlie murió satisfecho de no verte casada con un hombre sin futuro.

—Creo que a Charlie lo que terminó de decepcionarlo fue tu aventura con Irina.

No pude evitar soltar un risa amarga.

—Estoy seguro de que a tu padre eso le alegró, fue lo último que necesitaba para hacerte ver lo equivocada que estabas por seguir a mi lado.

—No puedes decirme que no es cierto.

—Creí que me conocías mejor —suelto herido—. Creí que el tiempo juntos te había mostrado quien soy, pero vi que tu confianza resultó débil. Ahora que lo veo, quizá sólo fue un capricho o una muestra de rebeldía de tu parte.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Quizá todo se trató de una manera de rebelarte ante tu padre, nunca fue amor y sólo fui el medio para hacerle ver a tu padre que eras capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó herida.

Por supuesto que no lo hacía, pero el resentimiento ocasionado por su desconfianza me hacía hablar buscando que ella se sintiera de la misma manera.

— ¿Por qué no? Para ti fueron las cosas así, para mí ahora las cosas son así.

—Sí, quizá fue así, después de todo no te fue tan mal, el que saliera corriendo esa noche ayudó en tu fortuna, te hizo bastante bien nuestro divorcio.

En ese momento me llené de ira contra ella por subestimar el dolor que me causó su partida y su silencio, su desconfianza y todo lo que conllevó. Pasé días, semanas encerrado en el departamento de Irina, no acudí a clases, perdí mi trabajo; lo único que hacía era escribirle email, cartas, llamé millones de veces, grabé centenares de correos de voz y ni uno solo tuvo respuesta. Sentí día tras día como una pequeña parte de mí moría, mi vida perdió sentido por años; el trabajo y cruzar el océano me ayudaron a continuar.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices —me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los brazos—. Quizá para ti fue fácil el ir y encontrarte a Jacob. Quizá para ti es así de fácil el botar los sentimientos en un par de días. No te atrevas, sólo no te atrevas a referirte a mi dolor de esa manera.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no era su sonrojo lleno de ternura, no, ella estaba realmente molesta.

—Vaya, veo que me han hecho caso —escuchamos a Irina detrás de nosotros, así que la solté y me aparté de ella—. Y yo que vine a presionar un poquitín, pero veo que no es necesario.

— ¿Qué haces por acá, Irina? —le pregunté mientras me pasaba la mano por mis cabellos.

Ella nos miraba de manera intermitente.

— ¡Qué grosero te has vuelto, Edward Cullen! —otra voz femenina apareció.

— ¿Kate? —miré a la otra chica rubia que traía en brazos a una pequeña con cabellos castaños claro, con ojos azules iguales a los suyos.

—La misma que viste y calza. Irina me dijo que se pondrían de acuerdo, pero ya me conoces.

—Por supuesto que sí. Supongo que esta preciosura es Carmen —dije mientras acariciaba la suave y sonrojada mejilla de la niña en brazos. La pequeña tiernamente me dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso no es un encanto? —levantó su mirada y se encontró con Bella—. Disculpa, es que no he visto a nuestro padrino de bodas desde hace años. Soy Kate, esposa de Irina —le tendió la mano a Bella.

Bella comenzó a ponerse blanca, miraba a Kate como si estuviera mirando un fantasma. Kate apartó la mano cuando Bella no respondió el saludo.

—Es… espera, no… ¿qué…? ¿has dicho su esposa?

**Uff, Bella se está dando cuenta que metió la pata y hasta el hondo ¿Qué sucederá ahora? No sé ustedes, pero Irina me cae muy bien. Me encanta la parejita de Irina y Kate :3**

**Antes de despedirme, me gustaría agradecerles por la calidez con la que han recibido ambas historias. Son unas DI-VI-NU-RAS, así con maúsculas porque son doblemente divinas.**

**Y como siempre gracias y besos por sus reviews: **Camila, CHRCullen, Leah De Call, Jade HSos, miop, Lizdayana, Clary, Lidia Withlock, Tina Lightwood, liduvina, Mar91, Lore562, LUZ. C.C., OnlyRobPatti, Adriana Molina, rjnavajas, Esal, Adriu, cary, Jeli, ariyasy, saraipineda44, angryc, Melina, damaris14, torrespera172, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson y todas las lectoras anónimas.

**Espero sus reviews, ya saben más revies igual a escritora contenta lo que equivale a más inspiración :D**

**¡BESOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queridas y bellas lectoras ¿Cómo les va en esta cuarentena? Les dejo el capi ;)**

**Cap. 3**

—Es… espera, no…¿qué…? ¿has dicho su esposa?

—Sí —sonrió Kate de manera orgullosa—. No me dirás que eres homofóbica ¿o sí?

—No… yo n… yo no estoy entendiendo nada —dijo Bella hablando entre trompicones.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Kate a la defensiva.

—Deja te presento a Bella Cullen —intervino Irina—. La actual esposa de Edward —dijo remarcando el actual.

—Oh, ahora lo entiendo todo —Kate miró a Bella con pena y lástima, sus enormes ojos grises tan expresivos como siempre lo decían todo—. Yo realmente lo siento mucho.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Irina con su típico toque de sarcasmo—. Fue ella quien lo jodió todo por no confiar en él.

—Vamos Irina, no seas insensible. Ella estaba confundida —Kate trató de defender a Bella, pero Irina ya había tomado una postura.

— ¡Bah!, ella debió darle la oportunidad, pero tienes razón, vamos a aclararle todo a nuestra dulce chica con cara de ángel —dijo Irina de manera soberbia.

— ¿Qué te hice yo para que me hables así?

—Chicas, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Bella me dio gusto saludarte. Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas —le dije tratando de jalar a Irina.

Kate por su parte caminaba con Carmen en sus brazos.

— ¡No! —gritó Bella deteniéndonos—. Quiero saber ahora mismo qué es lo que está pasando.

—Déjame hacerlo, por favor —me suplicó Irina.

—Irina, deja que ellos lo resuelvan. Vamos a casa, mañana podremos venir a ver a Edward.

—Pero yo quiero decirle, quiero explicarle cómo nuestro Edward sufrió día y noche tratando de contactarla y cómo iba muriendo cada día por no tenerla.

Me pellizqué el puente de mi nariz ante las palabras de mi vieja amiga, estaban reabriendo viejas heridas y que sí, seguían doliendo. Escuché un sollozo que me hizo levantar la vista, era ella. Su nariz se encontraba roja como mezcla del disgusto y de tratar de controlar el llanto; sus ojos vidriosos me miraban suplicantes.

—Antes de que Kate me arrastre de nuevo a casa y con la seguridad de que Edward se enojará conmigo lo diré —dijo con firmeza Irina—. Sí, hay algo que Edward te ocultó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí en Seattle y es que compartía el departamento conmigo, bueno más bien, yo le rentaba una habitación en mi departamento. Le salía más barato y su propósito era ahorrar, acaso no te cuestionas el porqué.

—Nos vamos —gruñó Kate mientras la jalaba hacia un taxi.

— ¡Y por si no te has dado cuenta soy lesbiana! —gritó mientras entraba en el taxi. Su declaración provocó que quienes pasaran se nos quedaran viendo.

—No, esto no… ¿Edward?

Bella se encontraba llorando, sus manos temblaban y me miraba consternada y atormentada.

—Necesito que me expliques todo —dijo después de unos momentos donde recuperó la compostura.

—No tiene caso, han pasado muchos años.

— ¡No, necesito saberlo!

La miré profundamente, mi corazón se comprimió, una presión se instaló en mi pecho, me partía el alma verla de esa manera. Su cara era como la de una pequeña niña confundida y perdida, sus ojos llorosos titilaban buscando un lugar del cual pudiera anclarse y de esa manera evitar hundirse.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Entramos al restaurante del hotel, ambos pedimos una taza de café. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro sin decir una sola palabra, sólo mirándonos. Sentí un impulso de tomarla y sentarla en mi regazo mientras la consolaba, parecía una niña que acababa de descubrir que Santa Claus eran los papás.

—Quiero que me expliques qué es todo lo que acaba de decir Irina —pidió con voz compungida—. Dime, por favor. Quiero saber toda la verdad.

No sé si debía contarle todo, ella lucía realmente mal y el decirle la verdad podría empeorar su estado emocional.

—Bella, ya te dije que no tiene caso…

— ¡Por favor!

—Está bien —miré alrededor tratando de encontrar la manera de cómo y por dónde empezar—. Yo vivía con Irina en su departamento, ella me rentó el cuarto vacío que le quedaba. Ella y Kate se volvieron mis mayores soportes en Nueva York. Ambas ya estudiaban en Columbia cuando llegué

— ¿Tú y ella?

—No, jamás. Desde que las conozco ha estado con Kate. Así que es cierto lo que Irina te ha dicho.

—Pero ese día yo los vi.

—Viste lo que quisiste ver, Bella. En ese entonces no entendía, pero creo que al final era cierto que cediste ante la presión de Charlie y al encontrarme ante aquella situación te dio la excusa perfecta para acabar con lo nuestro.

—No, eso es mentira.

La miré detenidamente, vi la convicción en su rostro, ella realmente lo creía así, pero después de tanto tiempo no podía evitar el pensar que ella buscaba una escapada porque no podía encontrar otra respuesta para su silencio, pero decidí no entrar en debate y caer en una discusión en la que podía terminar por abrir la vieja herida.

—Ese día se fue la luz, cuando llegué sólo estaba Irina, me sorprendió porque Kate prácticamente vivía ahí. Irina solía llamarme cariño, pero con ninguna connotación sexual. Irina y Kate han sido pareja desde que las conozco; durante los años que estuve en Nueva York tuve que soportar su vena exhibicionista…

Me detuve al ver su rostro. Ella estaba destrozada, sus ojos cristalinos contenían el llanto, sus manos en puños temblaban al igual que su barbilla.

—No es cierto, no puede ser —susurró.

Dos segundos después rompió en llanto, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro tratando de ocultarlo. El impulso me dominó y me levanté de un salto para colocarme a su lado y abrazarla.

— ¡Oh, nena!

La acurruqué a mi costado, la sentía temblar mientras continuaba sollozando. Me partía el alma verla de esa manera, me dolía mi pecho porque ella sufría. Haría cualquier cosa por detener su dolor.

Y es en ese momento que me di cuenta de que sigo amando a esa mujer. El amor que creí haber superado sólo estaba oculto tratando de mantenerme protegido de la herida de haberla perdido y no tenerla a mi lado, pero la amaba, la amaba, la amaba… y la herida se había abierto. Sangraba. Dolía. Desgarraba.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Habían pasado varios minutos y Bella había comenzado a tranquilizarse, se separó y no me miró, le di mi pañuelo y ella susurró de manera apenas audible un gracias.

—Creo… Yo… Sé… —tartamudeó y eso me dejó ver que realmente no sabía cómo expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos—. Sé que debemos hablar de todo esto, pero… —se interrumpió a sí misma al ver que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

—Lo entiendo, no te sientes preparada aún. Es comprensible.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó, ella lo tomó de la mesa e hizo un mohín.

—Es Jacob, quedé en verlo junto con nuestras madres.

—Planes de la boda, supongo —no pude evitar que mi tono de voz se escuchara ácido—. Salúdame a Renée.

—Sí, por supuesto. Se sorprendió tanto cuando se enteró de todo esto.

—Bueno, Renée fue de las pocas que apoyaron nuestras decisiones.

Su barbilla comenzó a temblar de nuevo y sus orbes se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Shhh, nena. Está bien.

—Ella me dijo que te buscara, que te pidiera una explicación. Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho.

—Bella, los hubiera no existen, así que olvídate de ello. Es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado. Lastima menos.

— ¿Eso crees?

Sólo moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa porque temía que de lo contrario podría evidenciar mis viejos sentimientos descubiertos.

—Supongo que tengo que irme —miró hacia la calle y después me miró de nuevo— ¿Crees que pueda llamarte después para seguir hablando?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Saqué una tarjeta con todos mis datos de mi bolsillo y se la entregué.

—Gracias.

Se levantó de su silla y la vi partir. Definitivamente se había vuelto mucho más hermosa.

El resto del día me encontré ocupado, para mi fortuna; visité a Emmett y Rosalie. Me llevaron a recorrer la ciudad y hacer un poco de turismo. Recorrí viejos caminos que en su momento disfruté con Bella cuando venía a visitarla. Emmett me contó anécdotas junto a Rosalie así como futuros planes.

Sin embargo, al regresar al hotel me fue imposible el no pensar en ella. Pasé otra noche en vela y sospechaba que mientras siguiera en Seattle no consiliaria ni una sola noche el sueño. Dos semanas serían toda una tortura.

**BPOV**

Tomé la tarjetita entre mis dedos, llevaba más de media hora tomándola y dejándola. Mordí mi labio un millón de veces, seguramente estaría hinchado, pero era un tic que siempre se presentaba cada vez que estaba ansiosa o nerviosa, aunque la ansiedad era lo de menos para la forma en cómo me sentía en ese momento. Era tan confuso el poder hallar palabras para describir el cómo me sentía. Una mezcla completa de toda la gama de emociones. Ira. Tristeza. Nostalgia. Desesperación. Desolación. Temor. Y en alguna parte dentro de mí se asomaba algo semejante a la alegría. Era tanto y no sabía cómo manejarlo, lo único seguro que sí tenía claro es que quería saber exactamente todo lo que había pasado, aunque la verdad es que lo único que buscaba era sólo una excusa que me dijera que no había estado equivocada, que no había dejado ir al amor de mi vida por un maldito momento de desconfianza. Sólo había una persona que podía ayudarme a aclarar todo esto, pero no quería llamarle, la parte de mí que había vivido resentida todo ese tiempo no me lo permitía y la verdad es que mi orgullo tampoco cooperaba. Durante años viví detestando a Irina, preguntándome qué había visto Edward en ella y él reconocer que estuve en un error todo ese tiempo me era difícil. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería mi madre cuando decía lo complicado que somos los humanos en reconocer nuestros errores y lo fácil que nos es hallar una salida culpando al otro, a las circunstancias, pero nunca a nosotros.

—Bella, cariño ¿qué sucede? —me preguntó mi madre—. Desde el desayuno con Jacob te noto extraña.

De sólo recordar el desayuno con Jake se me retorcía el estómago. Había estado tan insistente sobre ir avanzando a los planes de la boda y no tomar en cuenta este "pequeño inconveniente" -palabras suyas-, que sólo era un arreglo más que terminaría en dos semanas, después "Edward regresaría al pasado, donde debía estar". Pero en ese momento yo ya no estaba segura de que pudiera quedarse en el pasado y mucho menos que quisiera dejarlo ahí.

—Nada, sólo es cansancio —le sonreí, pero conocía lo suficiente a mi madre y ella a mí para saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward?

La miré sólo un par de segundos y me lancé a sus brazos. Me sentía como cuando era niña y tras una pesadilla que me despertaba a mitad de la noche corría a la habitación de mis padres buscando el consuelo de los brazos de mi madre, la diferencia es que ésta no era una pesadilla y debía hacerme cargo de las consecuencias.

—Cometí un terrible error—sollocé—. Tuviste razón en decirme que debía darle una oportunidad para que me explicara todo, debí dejar mi orgullo herido, mi dolor a un lado y pensar con claridad.

—¿De qué hablas, Bella?

—Al parecer Edward nunca me engañó, todo fue un malentendido.

—Oh, cielo santo ¿qué sucedió? —mi madre me abrazó más fuerte en ese momento.

—La chica con la que creí que me había engañado era su casera. Edward rentaba una habitación en su departamento.

—¿Qué hacía Edward rentando un cuarto en un departamento? Se supone que él rentaba su propio departamento.

—No lo sé, mamá. Al parecer Irina es una muy buena amiga, incluso fue su padrino de bodas.

—Y nunca sucedió nada entre ellos, por lo que imagino, de caso contrario no estarías así.

—Ella es lesbiana, hoy conocí a su esposa y a la que creo que es hija de ambas ¿Te das cuenta de cómo jodí todo?

—Oh, cariño. Tú no podías saberlo, Edward te había dicho que vivía sólo y que el departamento lo estaba pagando con el dinero que ganaba en sus trabajos.

—Pero debí darle la oportunidad de que se explicara. Quizá nosotros… quizá… seguiríamos juntos en estos momentos.

—Bella eso que me dices puede malinterpretarse o ¿acaso me estás diciendo que deseas estar con Edward?

La miré por un par de segundos, me aparté de su abrazo y respondí con aquello que vino a mi mente en ese momento.

—No, por supuesto que no, sólo es confuso el pensar en lo que habría pasado de haberle dado la oportunidad de explicarle porque es un hecho que no puedo culparle de no haberlo intentado.

—Bella, a veces es bueno no darle tantas vueltas al pasado y al cómo hubiera sido de haber cambiado las cosas.

Suelto una risita.

—Te escuchas como él —le sonreí.

—Bueno, siempre fue de mi agradó.

—Tengo tantas dudas, pero sé que él no me dirá todo por el temor de lastimarme, o por lo menos si sigue siendo el Edward que conozco —sollozo.

El Edward que conozco, si tan sólo hubiera confiado en el Edward que conozco ¿adónde habríamos acabado los dos? Edward no habría ido a Inglaterra y quizá no hubiera tenido el mismo éxito quedándose aquí en Estados Unidos.

—Pero al final era necesario para él que sucediera todo esto. Sabemos que Edward iba a hacer todo lo posible para estar conmigo y que hubiera rechazado cualquier oportunidad para quedarse a mi lado.

—Eso no lo sabes, Bella.

—Sabes que sí.

—Bueno, al final él hubiera encontrado una manera de estar contigo y salir adelante porque estoy segura que para él era importante demostrarle a tu padre que era suficiente para ti.

—Papá habría quedado sorprendido sin duda si lo viera ahora. Con trajes caros, con un porte masculino e imponente, hospedado en los mejores hoteles, con un Rolex en la mano. Sin duda para él fue mejor que sucediera todo esto.

—Es eso lo que te tiene sorprendida, los lujos que le rodean.

—No, mamá, por supuesto que no, pero…

—¿Qué, Bella?

—No puedo evitar el anhelo, las fantasías en mi cabeza, el deseo de haber estado a su lado viendo cómo lo ha logrado, acompañándolo.

—Cariño, has lo que tengas que hacer para traer paz de nuevo a tu vida —mi madre besó mis cabellos, se levantó y me dejó sola.

Así es, debía buscar aquello que me devolviera paz. Tomé la tarjeta y decidí marcar.

—Wow, nunca pensé que me marcarías. Me sorprendiste, pero debo admitir que me da gusto que lo hiciera —me dijo Irina, sentada frente a mí—. Debo disculparme por el último encuentro. Soy muy desesperada, y bueno, a Edward lo apreciamos de verdad, quería que te enteraras de todo de una buena vez. Kate suele decir que no pienso mucho sobre cómo pueden afectar a los otros mis palabras sin importar si es una causa justa o no.

—No, ammm, de alguna manera me alegro de que lo hayas hecho porque Edward no me habría dicho nada en absoluto.

—Para no lastimarte ¿cierto?

Me sentí avergonzada frente a Irina, debía parecer ante ella como una chiquilla voluble e insegura, o por lo menos la Bella que conoció hace años.

—Veo que estás sufriendo.

Fui incapaz de responder ante ello, lo que se veía no se juzgaba, analicé por un segundo esa frase y en el enorme error al que me llevó. No juzgué lo que vi hace años, no me detuve a analizar la situación, me dejé llevar por lo que estaba ante mí y eso me llevó al que consideraré por años el peor error de mi vida, me habían llevado a perder al amor de mi vida.

—Está bien, te contaré todo lo que quieras, pero que quede constancia de que te pido que hables con Edward, puesto que nadie mejor que él. Sólo tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Debes de contarme por qué te casaste con él. Siempre me ha dado mucha curiosidad su historia, pero por obvias razones no me sentía bien preguntarle a Edward.

No pude evitar sonreír como boba, ensoñadora, pérdida en los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

—Conocí a Edward en el instituto, ya lo había visto un par de veces en la estación de policía.

—Tu papá era el jefe de policía ¿cierto?

—Así es, papá sabía la situación difícil en la que estaban viviendo Edward y su madre, Esme; su padre los abandonó años antes, dejándoles endeudados y con la casa hipotecada. Un auténtico hijo de puta. Esme trabajaba tanto, era una súper mujer, lo único importante para ella era poder darle a Edward una oportunidad de salir adelante. Él realmente lo merecía, tanto ella como yo conocíamos su potencial, su inteligencia y dedicación, sólo necesitaba que le dieran la oportunidad —hice una pausa recordando a la dulce Esme—. Él año en que le conocí su madre cayó enferma de cáncer, así que Edward tuvo que asumir todos los gastos, así que mi papá le dio un empleo de medio tiempo con la condición de que no abandonara la escuela, ayudó para que le congelaran la hipoteca y a mover algunos contactos para conseguir un seguro médico para Esme, aun así era demasiado para Edward y eso fue lo que me enamoró; a pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra siempre encontraba las fuerzas y motivación para salir adelante.

—Cualquiera se hubiera dado por vencido, o por lo menos se hubiera puesto en un rincón sintiéndose miserable y culpando a su padre.

—Pero no Edward —sonreí con orgullo.

—Vale, pero lo que no comprendo es si tu padre le ayudó tanto por qué se mostró en desacuerdo con su matrimonio.

—Me encantaría poder tenerte una buena respuesta, pero la única explicación que tengo es absurda y todo se resumía al pasado de Edward, sus problemas económicos y lo que eso implicaba.

Irina alzó sus cejas sorprendida, seguramente juzgando a mi padre por sus prejuicios clasistas, no podía recriminarle, ese era el único defecto de Charlie, pero sin justificarle, sabía que todo se resumía a su historia con sus padres y mi madre. Charlie había crecido en una buena familia, misma que le dio la espalda al casarse con una joven humilde. Él había escarmentado en carne propia el sacrificio por un amor que no prosperó. Mamá siempre pensó que Charlie de alguna forma le culpaba por ello y eso fue lo que terminó por destruir su matrimonio.

—Sé que la mamá de Edward murió antes de que él se marchara a Nueva York.

—Así es, ese fue el último impulso que tuvo para irse y buscar esa oportunidad.

—¿Cómo fue que decidieron casarse?

Me perdí en esos viejos y agradables recuerdos. Los más felices de mi vida.

—Edward había recibido un par de semanas antes su carta de aceptación, así que era inevitable, tendríamos que separarnos.

—Así que él te propuso casarte con él.

Negué con la cabeza, todos siempre pensaron eso.

—No, fui yo quien le pedí que huyéramos a Las Vegas y nos casáramos, así que al fin de semana siguiente volamos hacia allá y nos casamos. Al principio se opuso, él continuaba con la idea de primero demostrarle a mi papá que él podía ser suficiente para mí, me costó mucho persuadirlo, pero al final accedió. Al final buscábamos lo mismo y no podíamos esperar más, queríamos unir nuestras vidas, demostrarles a los demás que no dudábamos de nuestro amor, ellos podían juzgar, pero lo que nosotros sentíamos era real, intenso y apasionado.

_Flashback_

_Edward me dejó en la entrada de nuestra habitación, me dejaría arreglarme a solas, lo vería hasta el momento final de nuestra unión. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, pero con sólo mirarlo y saber que después de un par de horas sería su esposa era motivo suficiente para hacerlos a un lado. Había gastado parte de sus ahorros en este viaje, había insistido tanto en pagarlo él, siempre queriendo demostrar que era capaz y suficiente, mi pobre tonto, él no debía demostrar absolutamente nada._

_Fui hacia mi maleta y tomé el vestido blanco que había elegido para la ocasión, era un vestido blanco, corto, bastante sencillo, en corte imperio, en el cinturón había adornos hechos de organza con pedrería, la caída era delicada. Me cambié y peiné mi cabello en un moño sencillo, pinté mis ojos y labios en todos rosa y nude. Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo, los nervios comenzaron a aparecer, dentro de unos momentos sería Bella Cullen. Sonreí al pensar en él, debía reconocer que me daba mucha tristeza el pensar que sólo tendríamos unos meses juntos antes de que él se fuera a Nueva York, yo le ayudaría a cuidar a Esme mientras él estaba lejos, él regresaría para Navidad y podríamos viajar para encontrarnos de vez en cuando si lográbamos ahorrar como lo teníamos planeado. No temía por el futuro de nuestra relación, ni mucho menos por los sacrificios próximos, estaba preparada para ello porque Edward me inspiraba, quería ser digna de él._

_Subí al taxi que me llevaría a la capilla donde él aguardaba por mí. Al entrar lo vi nervioso, estaba realmente guapo con sus pantalones sastre y su camisa negros, una corbata negra y delgada colgaba de su cuello, había tratado de controlar su cabello cobrizo y rebelde, pero había sido imposible. _

_Me uní a él en el altar, su sonrisa era reflejo de la mía. A lo largo de la ceremonia nos mantuvimos tomados de la mano, su pulgar marcaba pequeños círculos en mi muñeca. _

_Cuando Elvia nos declaró marido y mujer mis pies se despegaron del piso, Edward me había tomado entre sus brazos haciéndonos girar. _

_—Mía, completamente mía —besó con delicadeza mi cuello antes de bajarme._

_Mis ojos ya se encontraban bañados en lágrimas. Jamás me había sentido tan dichosa, ahora podía reclamar a Edward como mío, podía gritar por todo lo alto que nuestros destinos estaban unidos en todas las formas posibles. _

_—Juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y más para hacerte feliz, para hacerte sentir orgullosa de mí. Sólo te pido paciencia._

_—Shhh —lo callé—. Estaré a tu lado en cada paso. No sé qué hice para merecer a un hombre como tú. Tengo mucho que agradecerle a Esme. _

_Esa noche hicimos el amor, nos entregamos de manera distinta, con la convicción de estar unidos para siempre, con la fuerza de poder enfrentarnos a todos, incluso a mi padre. _

_Fin del flashback. _

—Eso fue condenadamente romántico —me dijo Irina frente a mí.

—Con él siempre me sentí protegida. Iba por mí a la salida del instituto, me llevaba a caminatas por los bosques de Forks, pero mis favoritas eran las caminatas al amanecer en La Push. Me hacía sentir única, cómoda conmigo misma.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué dudaste tan fácil de él?

* * *

**Bueno mis divinuras, espero que este capítulo les haya hecho pasar un rato amable en estos días. Paciencia, sé que en algunos países se ha alargado la cuarentena, como aquí en México, que ahora será hasta el 30 de abril, pero recordemos que cuidándon, cuidamos a quienes queremos; continúen en la medida de lo posible practicando la sana distancia, lavarse manos, no tocarse la cara, en fin, sigamos haciendo caso de todas las instrucciones sanitarias. **

**Mil gracias por leer, por darme unos minutitos para esta historia: **_angryc, saraipineda44, cavendano13, calia19, maidely34, Santa, rjnavajas, patymdn, FlorVillu, morenita88, Marxtin, Cary, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Pancardo, Andre22-twi, Adriu, Mar91, Liz Vidal, OnlyRobPatt, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, .585, Esal, joabruno, liduvina, Keniie Masen, miop, Jade HSos, Chiki García, nicomartin, Smedina, Adriana Molina, Cinti77, ELIZABETH , Moni y todas aquellas lectoras anónimas._

**Espero poder leerlas la siguiente semana en La Fortezza (si todo sale bien).**

**Les mando buena vibra. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola chicas ¿Cómo van? Sin más que decir les dejo para que lean. Disfrútenlo porque el final les encantará... creo ;)**

**BPOV**

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué dudaste tan fácil de él?

La pregunta de Irina me demolió. Trajo a flote la culpa y el dolor que había tratado de controlar en las últimas horas. Con aquellas palabras había dejado en evidencia lo cobarde que fui para enfrentar la situación, lo insegura que había estado de mí misma y más aún mi inmadurez. Dejó en evidencia aquello que ya sabía, no estaba a la altura de Edward.

—Oh, mierda —Irina se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a mi lado para abrazarme—. Kate tiene razón y debo aprender a morderme la lengua.

—No, no, está bien.

Esperó unos segundos a que me recompusiera.

—¿Ahora puedes contarme todo?

—Sí, claro que sí. Veamos —tomó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo—. A Edward le conocí días después de que llegó a Seattle, estaba pidiendo trabajo en la cafetería a la solía asistir, ahí mismo escuché que estaba buscando lugares económicos para hospedarse, no tenía mucho dinero y estaba quedándose en un refugio.

Jadeé ante esa información, sabía que no tenía mucho dinero, pero fácilmente podía pagar los primeros meses de alquiler de algún pequeño departamento, sabía que Esme le había dejado algunos ahorros.

—La verdad es que desde que le vi me cayó bien al instante, y bueno, me acerqué a él y le dije que en mi departamento tenía una habitación desocupada con su propio baño. Él siempre creyó que lo hice por ayudarlo, y en cierta forma sí, pero en ese entonces mis papás estaban un poco recortados, así que lo vi como una manera de obtener un pequeño ingreso.

—Pero ¿por qué no rentó un departamento propio? Eso fue lo que me había dicho, que vivía sólo, me dio tu dirección y también fui tonta por no ver que la dirección que me dio correspondía con una zona exclusiva, por eso me sorprendí el día que fui a verlo.

—Yo no sabía que él no te había contado nada al respecto, hasta ese día, entonces entendí por qué siempre era él quien te iba a visitar a Forks y después a Seattle —Irina tomó un sorbo de su café—. La razón por la cual él no te dijo que estaba viviendo conmigo y que rentaba un cuarto en mi departamento fue que él no quería que supieras que estaba ahorrando la mayoría de su sueldo, ese dinero quería usarlo para sacarte adelante y demostrarle a tu padre que podía darte una vida digna. Él se sentía tan angustiado por ello y también herido en su orgullo masculino de que tu padre estuviera pagando tu educación.

—Dios, Edward. Se lo dije, se lo dije millones de veces —solté mi llanto.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres y su estúpido orgullo herido.

No podía creerlo, Edward había sido incapaz de confiar en mí y contarme el cómo se sentía respecto a mi educación, de todas formas ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? No podía pedirle que me ayudara a pagar porque sabía lo que habría hecho, habría renunciado a su sueño de estudiar ingeniería en Columbia con tal de darme a mí la oportunidad de estudiar artes, eso me habría hecho sentir miserable, porque no había nadie más que mereciera cumplir sus metas que él; al final sólo hubiera terminado sintiéndome culpable de quitarle la oportunidad por la que luchó tanto.

—Básicamente eso es todo —murmuró Irina.

—Sólo… sólo me gustaría saber qué fue de él después de esa noche. Es sólo que… —no hallaba las palabras para expresarme porque ni yo misma entendía esta necesidad y frustración por desconocer lo que había sido de él.

Irina entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió de lado, parecía que estuviera dándose una palmadita mentalmente en su hombro como diciendo "Bien hecho" y no comprendía porqué. Lucía bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

—Bueno, creo que debes imaginarte el cómo estuvo los meses posteriores porque me imagino que fue más o menos lo mismo para ti. Te buscó cuanto pudo, viajó a Seattle, se enfrentó a tu padre en Forks, llamó millones de veces, dejó centenares de mensajes de voz, emails e incluso cartas, hasta que entendió que no responderías. Se cansó —paró y por sus gestos adiviné que estaba evaluando si continuar o no—. No quiero hacerte sentir más culpable, pero su depresión fue tanta que perdió su trabajo, después fue recuperándose poco a poco, cuando se graduó papá vio lo valioso e ingenioso que es. Fue un alumno realmente destacado, así que le tendió una mano y lo recomendó con un amigo que vive en Inglaterra, para Edward fue la oportunidad de sellar y dejar atrás su historia contigo, su manera de terminar de sanar. Realmente le he visto poco después de eso, nos mantenemos en contacto de vez en cuando, yo regresé a Seattle después de casarme y él no regresó a Estados Unidos hasta ahora.

Para ese entonces mis lágrimas estaban por todo mi rostro. Él había sufrido tanto o más que yo, fui yo quien lo había llevado a eso, fui yo quien incluso puso en peligro sus metas.

—Creo que debo irme —le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas.

No me sentía para nada bien.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? No te ves para nada bien.

—No, me gustaría estar sola.

—Está bien. Yo realmente lo lamento.

—No tienes que disculparte, supongo que nos vemos en el juzgado.

Ella torció la boca.

—Espero que no —sonrió—. No me mal entiendas, pero creo que tu historia con Edward no ha terminado.

—No, terminará dentro de poco más de una semana en tu sala.

—No me refería a eso, Bella tengo la sensación que las cosas entre ustedes no están del todo dichas y cuando eso suceda se darán cuenta que su historia vale realmente la pena.

—Se te olvida un detalle —levanté mi mano izquierda donde se encontraba mi anillo de compromiso.

—Eso es sólo una nimiedad. Un par de palabras y todo termina.

—No creo que sea así de fácil.

—No creo que debamos complicarnos la vida más de lo necesario.

Mordí mi labio ante el hecho de no saber qué responderle. No podía creer que sólo pensara en que no podía terminar con Jacob porque me era difícil enfrentarme a él y no por mis sentimientos hacia él ¡Estaba tan confundida! Me resultaba confusa toda esta situación, por un lado tenía toda esta verdad revelada y las consecuencias de aquella noche, todas esas dudas que implicaban el "y si" o el "¿qué hubiera pasado si…?", por otro lado mi relación con Jacob ¿Qué implicaba todo esto en mi compromiso con Jake?

Tomé mis cosas y salí de la cafetería después de despedirme de Irina. Estuve caminando por la ciudad por un largo rato, preguntándome y recriminándome ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Y más importante aún ¿Qué quería hacer?

Llegué hasta Kerry Park y me senté en una banca, frente a mí tenía todo Seattle, bañada por la luz del sol en pleno crepúsculo con la circulación de las personas que regresaban de sus trabajos o simplemente habían salido a dar un paseo, me quedé admirando el horizonte, con esa iluminación la vista me transmitía una sensación de paz, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Admiré cómo poco a poco se iba ocultando el sol, cómo las luces comenzaban a aparecer en las grandes edificaciones de la ciudad remplazando los rayos del astro, la calma me llevó a uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi vida.

_Flashback_

_—¿Todavía sigues aquí? —le pregunté cuando entré a la oficina de mi padre, ya era tarde._

_Él dio un respingo al escucharme, no se había dado cuenta que había entrado. Me volteó a ver y me dedicó una sonrisa que le llegó hasta los ojos, marcando pequeñas líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos._

_—Yo sólo termino de ayudar a tu padre a archivar estos documentos —levantó la carpeta que tenía en su mano._

_—Me quedé esperándote afuera de la escuela —le dije mientras me acercaba a él—. Dijiste que irías, que tenías algo importante que decirme. _

_La sonrisa de hace unos momentos desapareció y se transformó en una mueca de desilusión. Se veía realmente triste ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a Esme?_

_—¿Esme está bien?_

_—¿Mi mamá? Oh sí, ella está muy bien._

_—Entonces esa cara a qué se debe._

_Torció un poco su boca y miró a todos lados, menos a mí._

_—Vamos, Edward ¿Qué pasa? Estuve esperándote por más de una hora. _

_—Yo sí fui, pero estabas con tu novio, no quise molestar. _

_—¿Mi novio? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_—El chico alto y moreno que vive en La Push. Yo lo siento, sé que luego viene a buscarte por acá, pero nunca creí que fuera tu novio._

_—¿Por qué lo sientes?_

_—Bella, perdón, yo lo que quería decirte… ¡Dios, soy un idiota¡_

_Lo miré tirarse del cabello, me pregunté qué sería aquello que lo tenía tan nervioso y enfadado al mismo tiempo. _

_—Yo malinterpreté todo, yo pensé… creí que te gustaba como tú me gustas a mí y quería ir a decírtelo. Tenía planeado llevarte a comer y hablar contigo, pero vi que estabas con Sam. Lo siento._

_Entonces recordé que mientras esperaba a que Edward apareciera, Sam llegó para entregarme un libro que le había prestado, me había mandado mensaje durante las clases para preguntarme cuándo podía entregármelo; él llegó justo cuando Mike pasaba y comenzaba a hacerme uno de sus comentarios desagradables, Sam para alejarlo y que me dejara de molestar me abrazó y besó mi mejilla, probablemente en ese momento había llegado Edward._

_—No, Edward. Sam no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo, solamente somos buenos amigos de la infancia —me acerqué a él y tomé una de sus manos, era tan varonil, con sus venas marcadas—. Eso es lo único que has malinterpretado._

_Me miró asombrado a los ojos._

_—Sam me abrazo porque Mike había comenzado a hacer sus comentarios insistentes como siempre. Te estuve esperando porque no sé, me imaginé que irías a decirme algo importantísimo._

_Di otro paso, nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados, su rostro había comenzado a inclinarse hacia el mío._

_—¿Qué querías decirme? —susurré al sentir su aliento chocando con el mío._

_—Bella, yo… Tú me… Es decir…_

_Lo interrumpí enredando mis manos detrás de su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia mí para unir mis labios a los suyos. Gemí al sentir el contacto, era realmente dulce, era mejor que mis fantasías. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, su agarre firme se vio reflejado en su respuesta al beso, sus labios tiernos se volvieron firmes y demandantes. Comenzó a acariciar con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior, me abrí para él y comenzamos a explorarnos. Me impulsé en un salto y él me tomó de mi trasero para poder montarme en sus caderas. Jaloneé su cabello, él soltó un jadeo. Después de algunos segundos nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros corazones acelerados. Ese había sido nuestro primero beso ¡Vaya primero beso!_

_Fin del flashback _

Me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido por completo, tomé mis cosas y regresé a casa. Mi cabeza era todo un caos; tantos pensamientos venían a mí a la vez y ni hablar de mis sentimientos. Había cometido tantos errores y la consecuencia de ello fue haberme separado del amor de mi vida, porque sí, Edward siempre ha sido eso para mí, incluso desde que empecé mi relación con Jacob lo supe.

Me acosté sin poder conciliar el sueño, mis sábanas terminaron revueltas, así que cuando me desesperé de estar en cama me levanté y preparé café.

—¿Insomnio? —preguntó mi mamá.

—Sí, soy toda confusión.

—Cariño —suspiró y se sentó a mi lado—. Hace unos años, antes de que tu padre muriera él me entregó esto —dijo colocando sobre la mesa un sobre amarillento por el paso de los años, incluso se veía que el papel estaba un poco tieso por el polvo—. Me dijo que te la entregara en su momento, le pregunté cuándo era eso y él sólo respondió que yo sabría y creo que este es el momento. Tengo una corazonada de que se trata sobre toda esta situación.

La miré a los ojos interrogante, pero me di cuenta de que ella tenía las mismas dudas que yo sobre por qué papá me habría dejado ese sobre y por qué se lo había dejado a ella después de años de no hablarse. Temblorosa, tomé el sobre y lo abrí; dentro se encontraba una carta perfectamente doblada, sin abrirla aún pude notar en el papel la caligrafía de mi padre marcada en esa página.

Saqué la hoja y la desdoblé preguntándome qué podría ser aquello que debía esperar a que mi madre creyera que era un buen momento. Antes de comenzar a leer mis ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas que se acumularon, me limpié con el dorso de mi mano y proseguí a leer.

_Mi dulce hija_

_Le pedí a tu madre que te entregara esta carta el día en que ya no estuviera, pero que esperara al momento en que sintiera ella que debía entregarla, me imagino que al igual que ella debes de preguntarte a qué me refería y la respuesta es Edward ¿Que cómo estuve tan seguro que sucedería tu reencuentro con él? Porque sus destinos están unidos, porque cuando dos personas se amaron de la manera en que ustedes lo hicieron no existe otro camino que no sea juntos. _

_Sé que te resultará confuso todo esto que estoy escribiendo debido a todas aquellas ocasiones que traté de hacerte entrar en razón o convencerte de que ese muchacho no era para ti y eso es lo que realmente pensaba, no porque Edward fuera malo, sino porque su vida ha sido difícil y porque no quería verte siendo infeliz, no quería que vivieras lo que yo pasé, mi experiencia me llevó a actuar, cuando seas madre entenderás que lo que quieres es evitar cualquier daño o dolor a tus hijos, sobre todo si tú lo has vivido, pero eso mismo me cegó y no me dejó ver que te estaba causando el mismo daño que tus abuelos me causaron y te estaba perjudicando de la misma manera en cómo nos afectaron a tu madre y a mí; es por ello que después de tantos intentos por entregar los documentos para tu divorcio me di cuenta que debías ser tú quien lo decidiera y cuando quise hacerlo y entregártelos para que buscaras a Edward ya estabas con Jacob, vi que por fin volvías a sonreír un poco, una pequeña chispa de tu luz había vuelto, sin embargo, nunca fue como cuando estabas con Edward._

_Bella, sé que cuando decidas casarte con Jacob descubrirás todo y creo que es una oportunidad que tendrás para pensar las cosas, para encontrarte de nuevo con Edward y quizá puedas remediar nuestros errores. Sé que buscarás continuar con tus planes hasta el final porque has dado tu palabra, pero ¿qué vida piensas tomar? Quizá puedas mentirle a los demás, incluso a tu madre, pero sabes, dentro de ti, que jamás llegarás a amar a Jake como lo amas a él._

_Hija, discúlpame por haberte robado la vida que yo tuve, ese es el más grande remordimiento que me llevaré a la tumba, pero si puedes hacerme un último favor después de todo, sólo te pido que seas feliz._

_Te ama, tu padre._

_—_¡Dios! —sollocé— ¿Qué hiciste, papá?

—¿Qué sucede, hija? —me dijo mi mamá abrazándome.

Le tendí la carta esperando a que terminara de leerla mientras me preguntaba cuántas ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de decirme que no había mandado los papeles de divorcio, él mismo dudaba de que Edward hubiera hecho aquello y aún así decidió no decirme nada de sus dudas, pero tampoco debía ni podía culparle porque fui yo quien dudó de él y no le di la oportunidad de explicarme lo que había sucedido.

—¿Hablarás con Edward? —me preguntó mi mamá.

—Creo que es lo que debo hacer si quiero cerrar todo este asunto.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, Bella?

La miré a los ojos, no sabía que responderle porque sinceramente ya no sabía qué hacer con todo esto ¿Acaso había otra opción que no fuera aclarar todo y firmar el divorcio de una buena vez y continuar con mis preparativos de la boda? ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Edward firmaría y regresaría a Londres; lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a obtener su perdón.

—No sé si es lo que quiero, pero sí lo que necesito para tener paz.

Ella sólo asintió mostrando de esa manera su apoyo, posteriormente me dejó sola para hacer la llamada, llamada que no hice por cobarde y que sólo me quedé con enviarle un mensaje, mismo que escribí una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar la manera más adecuada de poder dirigirme a él.

"_Edward, ¿crees que podamos encontrarnos mañana para platicar? Atte. Bella"_

Pulsé enviar y esperé a que me llegara su respuesta. Poco más de diez minutos hicieron falta para ello.

_"Por supuesto, dime la hora y el lugar"._

Mordí mi labio varías veces y le envié la dirección y la hora, sería a la hora de la comida. Después me di cuenta que quizá no sabría dónde se encontraba el lugar y decidí mandarle la ubicación exacta. Ya no obtuve respuesta

—¿Te fue difícil llegar?

Él soltó una risita amarga que se me clavó en el corazón.

—Parece que se te olvidó, las veces que venía a verte veníamos aquí a comer.

Bajé la mirada a mis manos que se encontraban unidas sobre mi regazo, me sentí una idiota.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—No tienes porqué, el que yo lo recuerde no te obliga a ti a hacerlo —su voz era dura e hiriente— ¿Tu prometido sabe qué estás aquí?

Negué con la cabeza únicamente, de pronto me sentí tan pequeña frente a él, me intimidaba su postura y todo él. Es como si hubiera venido a la defensiva e incluso listo para atacar, su torso hacia delante y firme. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera con él, por el contrario, siempre me hacía sentir protegida y me daba confianza.

—¿Qué quieres hablar? —me preguntó.

—He hablado con Irina.

—Por supuesto, no confiabas en mi palabra —sentenció— ¿Has comprobado que he dicho la verdad?

—No fue por eso que le pedí hablar con ella, quiero decir, sí, sabía que omitirías cosas para no dañarme, quería saber qué tanto me había equivocado contigo.

—¿Y cuál es tu veredicto?

—Lo lamentó tanto, arruiné todo, nuestra historia, nuestro futuro juntos.

Su rostro cambió, se transformó a un gesto de pesar y nostalgia. Él también se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de nosotros si aquella noche no hubiera sucedido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que rentabas una habitación en el departamento de Irina? —nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, al final él terminó apartándolos.

—No lo sé, por pena, por orgullo. No quería que tu padre se enterara de aquello, sólo le daría más excusas para seguir presionándote con hacerte ver que habías cometido un error. Al final no tenía nada que ofrecerte, Bella. Ni siquiera podía pagar un lugar al cual llevarte y tener nuestro espacio e intimidad, por eso siempre venía aquí.

—Es que no puedo creerlo ¿para ti era más importante lo que mi padre pensara de ti que yo? ¿Cuántas veces no te dije cuán orgullosa estaba de ti y lo mucho que te admiraba? ¿No era suficiente para ti?

—¡No lo entiendes, Bella! Tú no tenías que soportar esas miradas de desaprobación, esos comentarios haciéndote ver que te estaba llevando por un camino directo a la miseria. Te estaba quitando en lugar de darte.

—Maldición, Edward. No me mal entiendas, sé cuánta culpa tengo en todo esto, pero ¿acaso te das cuenta que tu inseguridad te llevó a ocultarme lo de Irina y que si hubiera sabido eso aquella noche no habría salido huyendo? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de tu inseguridad y tu búsqueda por la aprobación de mi padre?

—¿En serio? Porque como te dije el otro día, me parece que sólo buscabas la mínima excusa para ir de regreso con tu padre.

—Estás equivocado, sí, fui con mi padre después de eso, pero sólo para pedirle ayuda con el divorcio, después de eso continué trabajando por mi cuenta.

Él me miró sorprendido.

—Sabes qué, al final tampoco sabemos cómo habrían acabado las cosas para nosotros. Quizá nos hubiéramos divorciado por alguna otra razón, quizá… quizá estaríamos juntos. No lo sabemos.

—Te equivocas, Bella, porque yo sé que si las cosas aquella noche hubieran acabado de otra manera tú y yo seguiríamos junto. Lo haríamos y sabes por qué —me tomó de mis brazos y me pegó a su cuerpo—, porque yo te amo más que a nada, porque a pesar de todo este maldito tiempo sigues aquí —tocó el centro de su pecho—, porque no podrá haber alguien después de ti —susurró con sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? A Edward se le ha escapado, lo dejó salir. Al final Edward ya ha reconocido que la ama, incluso a sí mismo, ahora falta Bella ¿Creen que estos dos todavía tengan una oportunidad? ¿O los errores de ambos habrán terminado con cualquier posibilidad? Creo que Bella tiene razón, Edward de pronto perdió de vista a Bella y se empeñó tanto por hacer cambiar de opinión a Charlie o demostrarle que era suficiente que se le olvidó que era a Bella a quien debía de preguntarle lo que pensaba e incluso dejó de tomarlo en cuenta ¿Qué piensan de ello?**

**Como les dije en La Fortezza, este fic se alargará dos o tres capítulos más ¿Qué hacerla? De pronto mi imaginación sacó un par de escenas más y no quiero quedarme con las ganas y dejarlas sin leerlas, así que por lo menos dos capítulos más sí hay.**

**MIL GRACIAS MIS LECTORAS BELLAS, SABEN QUE SIN USTEDES Y SIN SU APOYO YO NO TENDRÍA NADA QUE HACER ACÁ: **_cavendano13, patymdn, saraipineda44, Santa, Chiki Garcia, Adriu, Andre22-twi, Lore562, Moni, Liz Vidal, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, cary, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, Cinti77, , Pameva, miop, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Smedina, ELIZABETH, Mar91, Damaris41, angryc, Esal, jupy, terewee Y TODAS AQUELLAS LECTORAS ANÓNIMAS._

**P.D. Pronto habrá nuevo capítulo de La Fortezza ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Nos leemos... ¡No olviden dejarme su comentario ;)! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mis bellas lectoras, muchas gracias por la paciencia y lamento tanto la demora. Ya saben los personajes son obra de nuestra hermosa Meyer, lo único mío es la loca idea de la historia ;)**

**EPOV**

Su dulce aliento se mezclaba con el mío. Podía sentir un palpitar salvaje agitando mi pecho, pidiéndome que actuara y la besara. Estaba sediento de sus besos, moría por volver a probar sus labios, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta cuánto tiempo llevaba deseándola, anhelando el volver a sentirla entre mis brazos.

Ella temblaba, podía sentirlo; sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillosos.

—Edward —susurró de manera anhelante— ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decirme?

El hechizo se rompió, me di cuenta de que acababa de confesar mi amor no muerto a la chica que había roto mi corazón, quien había dudado de mí y sin embargo no era eso lo que me dolía, sino el hecho de que estaba comprometida con otro.

Me preparé para decirle que había entendido mal, pero me vi incapaz de hacerlo. Miré a mi alrededor, entre los grandes edificios que rodeaban el parque buscando ayuda, algo que decir.

—¿Edward?

—Lo dicho, dicho está —fue todo lo que dije.

Ella mordió su labio, se veía confundida.

—Creo que tienes derecho a saber esto, veo cuán importante es para ti la opinión que tenía mi padre sobre ti.

Sacó un sobre desgastado de su bolso negro y me lo tendió. Lo tomé con dudas, no sabía qué se encontraba ahí. Cuando lo abrí me encontré con una carta de puño y letra de Charlie. Comencé a leer y conforme avanzaba entre las líneas comenzó a aparecer la ira y la recriminación. Si él hubiera hablado en su momento, Bella hubiera accedido a hablar conmigo cada una de esas veces que la busqué.

—Mi madre me lo dio hace un par de días, mi padre se la entregó antes de morir.

Sólo asentí con mi cabeza, me giré dándole la espalda y mirando entre los árboles. Miré cómo el viento agitaba las ramas, me concentré en el ruido de las hojas al ser agitadas, algunas caían de las ramas, como es esperado en pleno otoño, otras tantas se aferraban a sus ramas, esperando resistir las violentas ráfagas. El viento me daba de lleno en la cara, cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente, sentí como mis pulmones se expandían, solté el aire de manera lenta y entonces la miré de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Bella. Me imagino cuán difícil debió de ser leer la carta después de todo esto.

—No justificaré a mi padre, hizo mal al no hablarme de sus dudas, pero eso no me exime de mi culpa, yo era tu pareja, era yo quien debí de dudar de lo que vi.

Me senté a su lado y tomé su pequeña y delicada mano, la acaricié en círculos hasta que sentí su anillo de compromiso y la solté. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón volvía a romperse a causa de Isabella Swan. Recordé aquellos días posteriores donde me convertí en zombi, esperando que respondiera mis llamadas, o que apareciera pidiendo una explicación. Nunca sucedió.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —preguntó.

Miré el destello del diamante en su dedo.

—Lo que haremos es lo siguiente: dentro de una semana iremos al juzgado y firmaremos los papeles; entonces tú podrás seguir con tus planes de casamiento y yo regresaré a Londres.

Sus ojos titilaron asustados, me pregunté a qué se debía.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó con voz contenida.

—Es lo que debemos hacer.

Nos miramos por varios segundos. Si ella todavía fuera la Bella con la que me casé diría que estaba decepcionada de mi respuesta, pero eso sería buscar un pretexto para tomarla e irme con ella. Lo cierto es que ambos teníamos hechas nuestras vidas y que si no hubiera sido por estas eventualidades ambos continuaríamos en nuestros caminos.

—Bien, entonces nos veremos dentro de una semana en el juzgado.

Tomó su bolso y se levantó.

—Una vez más, lo siento. Realmente siento no haber demostrado que confiaba en ti.

Al ver que se marchaba mi corazón se oprimió. Me sentí desesperado. Quería alargar el momento lo más que pudiera, después ella regresaría a Jacob.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A casa.

—Todavía tenemos que hablar.

Me miró extrañada. Busqué a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar una razón para hacer que se quedara aunque fuera unos minutos más.

—Tú has obtenido tus respuestas, pero yo no.

De repente la vi avergonzada.

—Bella, sólo te he escuchado decirme que lo sientes, que lamentas no haber confiado en mí, pero quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, qué sucedió para que fuera tan fácil creer que te había engañado.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y se desplomó a mi lado. Su llanto fue en aumento.

—Oh, Edward, quisiera poder tener una respuesta para ello —se tapó su rostro con sus manos—. Yo no sé qué decirte, si por algo es por lo que me siento tan culpable es porque no tenía razones. Quizá fue la historia de mis padres, quizá fue la distancia y el cansancio de sólo verte de vez en cuando. Lo único que sé es que me arrepentiré toda la vida.

—Lo entiendo, yo también te extrañaba tanto. No sabes cuánto anhelaba cada noche por tenerte entre mis brazos. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales rentaba el cuarto con Irina, de esa manera podía ahorrar para ir a verte.

—Si tan sólo me hubieras dicho, yo también podía ir a visitarte. Sabes que también trabajaba, también podía ahorrar. Edward, a veces se te olvidaba que esta relación de pareja era de los dos y ambos debíamos hacer sacrificios, no sólo tú.

Ella tenía razón. Sabía que todo lo que me había dicho sobre mi orgullo y el querer demostrarle a Charlie que era suficiente para ella me había hecho perder de vista lo que realmente importaba, ella.

—Admito que tienes razón. En determinado momento presté más atención de la necesaria a las opiniones de Charlie. Pero eso no termina de explicar por qué creíste que te engañaba ¿Jamás te dio curiosidad el escucharme? ¿Leíste alguna de mis cartas, de mis emails?

—No, no lo hice. Le pedí ayuda a Ángela para catalogar tus correos como spam y de esa manera no tener la tentación de leerlos, tus cartas mi papá jamás me las dio, me dijo que llegaban y tomé la decisión de mudarme porque sabía que irías a buscarme.

—Vaya, te fue muy fácil sacarme de tu vida y hacerme a un lado. Y tienes razón, sí vine a buscarte en más de una ocasión. La última de ellas el día antes de partir a Londres.

Ella abrió sus ojos hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—Por supuesto que sí ¿Acaso no logras entender aún cuánto te amaba? Si no hice más por recuperarte fue porque no lograba dar contigo.

Agachó su mirada. Me di cuenta de que no estaba ayudando, sólo estaba logrando hacerla sentir peor. En ese momento me prometí no hacer más comentarios al respecto. Debíamos cerrar con esto y dejarlo en el pasado.

En el mismo instante en que me di cuenta de que en cuanto diera por terminado todo este asunto ella partiría, iría al lado de su prometido y yo sólo podría verla el día en que firmáramos nuestro divorcio. No podía dejarla ir tan pronto. Mi corazón no me dejaba y había ganado la batalla entre la razón y la emoción.

Miré a la gente que pasaba frente a nosotros, ajenos al atormentado momento que vivíamos, sin percatarse que estaba por perder al amor de mi vida una vez más ¿Qué podía hacer para detenerla por lo menos lo que quedaba del día?

—Se hace tarde —comentó ante mi silencio—. Debería marcharme, mamá estará esperándome. Quedé en llegar a la hora de la comida.

—Puedo llevarte, claro si no traes carro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se adueñó de su hermoso rostro. Era tan bonita.

—En el camino puedes contarme un poco de lo que ha sido de ti en estos años, además de haber encontrado a Jacob claro.

Su ceño se frunció, sus labios se crisparon y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos. Había marcado un distanciamiento y debía de eliminarlo si quería conseguir más tiempo con ella. No podía dejarla ir. No tan pronto. No estaba listo. Nunca lo estaría.

—Lindo auto —comentó cuando llegamos al Mercedes negro.

—Lo renté, ya que me quedan unos cuantos días más decidí solucionar unos asuntos del trabajo y ahorrar tiempo.

—Ahora eres un hombre importante —me dijo y pude percibir el orgullo en ella.

—No sé si importante, pero si muy ocupado —respondí mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

Ella me sonrió, pero su rostro se crispo en un gesto que evidenciaba su indecisión. Mordisqueó su labio repetidas veces.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Edward. Quizá es tarde para decirlo o no es el momento, pero quiero que lo sepas.

No pude resistirlo, durante mucho tiempo e incluso sin ser verdaderamente consciente de ello, estuve esperando por mostrarle hasta donde había llegado y decirle que todo esto había sido por ella, así que antes de que entrara al auto jalé de ella y la envolví con mis brazos, la estreché lo más que pude. Me permití por esos escasos segundos dejarme envolver por su dulce aroma a manzana verde. Sus brazos pasaron por mi espalda respondiendo a mi abrazo, incluso la imaginé respirando profundo, inhalando mi olor como yo estaba haciendo con el de ella.

Todo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor. Sólo éramos nosotros dos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Me separé despacio, contrariado por el deseo y anhelo de ella, quería que se marchara conmigo, no al lado de Jacob.

Debía parar esos sentimientos antes de que echaran más raíces y terminara destrozado.

En una semana me marcharía y ella continuaría con su vida. Quisiera o no, su camino ya se encontraba al lado de Jacob. Al final los motivos que le habían llevado a tramitar el divorcio era su boda y no podía espera que terminara con aquellos planes. Yo debía volver a Londres y seguir con mi trabajo. Quizá con el tiempo podría encontrar a alguien. Pero nunca sería ella.

—Lo siento —le dije mirándola a los ojos.

—Está bien. Quiero mostrarte algo antes de que me lleves a casa.

— ¿Qué es?

Al subir al carro ingresamos la dirección en el GPS, se trataba de una galería de arte.

— ¿Entonces esta galería es tuya?

—Así es, me dedico a vender obras de artistas locales. No es muy grande, pero me encanta. Además me da tiempo de pintar mis propios cuadros. Tengo un pequeño estudio atrás ¿Quieres verlo?

—Por supuesto —dije entusiasmado.

—Bien —su sonrisa no ha desaparecido. Es como si estuviera con la vieja Isabella.

Comenzó a mostrarme algunos cuadros, sus favoritos, aquellos artistas por quienes ella apostaba que pronto trascenderían. La veía tan feliz caminando por los salones y pasillos. Me alegraba tanto por ella, me sentía tan dichoso de ver que ella también había cumplido su sueño. Estaba orgulloso de Bella Swan.

—Esto es grandioso, Bella. Siempre he dicho que tienes buen ojo para el arte.

Seguimos caminando y de pronto noté que se había puesto nerviosa, sus pasos eran más pequeños y había comenzado a jugar con sus manos. Giramos hacia la izquierda, la galería era bastante amplia, dividida en varias alas, cada una dedicada a la distintas exposiciones, algunas mezcladas por tema, naturaleza, arquitectura, retratos, abstractos, entre otros. Pero cuando llegamos a la ala más alejada de todas comenzó a bajar su tono de voz.

—Esta es la última ala —dijo tímida mientras quita un cintillo que prohibía el paso.

Creí que esa sala estaba vacía debido a que no se permitía el paso, pero había varios cuadros colgados, la mayoría de ellas son pinturas en acuarelas, paisajes de Forks, alguno que otro de Seattle, siluetas de personas, retratos, una variedad. Hubo uno que llamó particularmente mi atención, era un ave que iba emprendiendo vuelo, pero conforme avanza la silueta comienza a tomar forma de una mujer. Su rostro reflejaba tal sensación de libertad que se invita a disfrutar de ella. Paz. Esa pintura me hacía sentir paz y dicha. Era realmente hermosa. Avancé junto con la pintura y vi que al final las alas del ave se convierten en el cobijo de la chica.

—Esto es realmente hermoso —susurré.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó a mi lado.

No me había dado cuenta de que hubiera avanzado junto conmigo.

—Sí, deberías abrirla. Estoy seguro de que se venderían rápidamente. Muchas de estas obras tienen vida, cuentan un historia y te contagian de ella ¿Quién es el artista? Si me preguntas es el mejor que me has mostrado.

Mientras me giraba hacia ella un retrato a lápiz llamó mi atención. Podría reconocer ese dibujo en cualquier parte y sabía quién era la artista creadora. Frente a mí estaba uno de los tantos dibujos que Bella me hizo durante nuestro noviazgo, recordaba a la perfección el día en que lo hizo.

_Flashback_

_Me siento tan cómodo. Es sábado y puedo darme cinco minutos más antes de ir con Charlie a la comisaría, además debo aprovechar y pasar a ver a Bella. Mejor me levanto de una vez, entre más rápido llegue a su casa más tiempo tendré para pasar con ella. Escucho su risita. Creo que todavía sigo un poco dormido, pero pronto siento algo en mi nariz, lo que me causa un cosquilleo. Me muevo un poco tratando de quitar aquello que me molesta. De nuevo su risita. Entonces siento un cuerpo calientito a mi lado. Es ella. Su aroma se encuentra a mi alrededor. _

_Finjo seguir dormido y en el momento en que vuelve a acercarse para hacerme cosquillas la tomo de su cintura y la giro para acostarla, me quedo encima de ella. La miro. Es un ángel. Es realmente hermosa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus grandes ojos penetran hasta mi alma. Acaricio su rostro y levanto mi mano hasta sus hebras oscuras que se encuentran esparcidas por mi almohada. Esa será mi nueva almohada favorita. _

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? —susurro contra sus labios._

_—Charlie tuvo que salir a Port Angeles con Harry. Así que vine a despertarte, no tendrás que ir hoy a la comisaría. _

_— ¿Cómo entraste? —le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla—. Hueles tan bien —enterré mi rostro en su cuello._

_Seguía sin poder creer que fuera mi novia. Dos meses juntos. _

_—Como toda la gente, toqué la puerta, Esme estaba por irse con una amiga y me dejó a cargo. Tienes que seguir mis órdenes. _

_— ¿Ah sí?_

_—Todo lo que yo diga —dice enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y jalando de mi cabello—La primer orden del día es que debes besarme. Mucho. Muchísimo. _

_Bajo mis labios hasta los suyos. Son suaves y apetecibles. Su aliento me llena por completo y trato de empaparme de ella. Sus delicadas curvas se acoplan a mi cuerpo, lo que provoca una mezcla de deseo y satisfacción. Comienzo a sentir como cierta parte de mi anatomía comienza a despertar y Bella no ayuda demasiado con sus movimientos pélvicos. Si no la detengo pronto no podremos parar esto. _

_—Bella —murmuro entre besos—. Bella esto…_

_—Shhh, Edward —toma mi cara entre sus manos y me mira fijamente—. Quiero que me hagas el amor, por favor. _

_Gruño y jadeo al mismo tiempo, si es que eso es posible. Estoy igual de deseoso que ella, quiero hacerla mía, pero no creo que este sea el momento correcto. _

_—No lo pienses, por favor —me dice después de colocar un beso detrás de mi oído. _

_Ella sigue restregándose contra mi erección. Me está poniendo las cosas realmente difíciles. _

_Pierdo totalmente la batalla cuando mete una mano dentro de mi bóxer tomando mi polla entre sus dedos. Nos hemos toqueteado con anterioridad y sé que no es virgen, cosa que no me molesta en lo absoluto, incluso me hace sentir menos nervioso de lastimarla y con más seguridad de poder hacer que se sienta bien con esto. Así que tomo la decisión porque ambos lo deseamos._

_Vuelvo a besar sus labios y trazo un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta el valle de sus pechos. Tiernos y suaves, lo suficientemente grandes para poder tomarlos con mis manos y acariciarlos. No lleva brasier, lo que me excita incluso más. Puedo sentir sus pezones tensarse mientras los rodeo, tentándolos con mis dedos. La escucho gemir mientras que sus manos comienzan a tocar mi espalda creando figuras abstractas sobre ella. _

_Me levanto sobre mis codos para verla. Sus ojos tienen un brillo lujurioso, reflejo de los míos. Somos bastante jóvenes, pero seguro estoy que nunca habrá alguien que pueda despertar mi deseo de la misma manera en que Bella lo hace. Sólo una mirada, sólo una caricia basta para despertar este apetito carnal. Nunca podré tener suficiente de ella, siempre habrá algo que me hará amarla más, anhelarla más. _

_—Te amo —suelto entre besos._

_—También te amo —dice antes de besar mi pectoral izquierdo. _

_Me hinco entre sus piernas y jalo su short -ropa inusual para el clima de Forks-, sus bragas de algodón se muestran ante mí. Ella me ayuda jalando la playera de su banda favorita para quedar completamente desnuda en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Me maravillo con su cuerpo. No es la primera vez que la veo en ropa interior, pero no importa cuántas veces suceda seguirá maravillándome en cada ocasión. _

_Me hace una seña para que me acerque de nuevo a ella y no se lo niego. Sus pezones me llaman a probarlos, rozados y pequeños. Tomo uno en mi boca y con mi mano acaricio el otro. Ella se arquea buscando más fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. La escucho gemir mi nombre una y otra vez; eso hace calentar mi alma. No habrá nada en el mundo que pueda hacerme sentir tan dichoso como el escucharla pronunciar mi nombre mientras nos entregamos de esta manera íntima. Acabo de descubrir mi sonido favorito en el mundo. Mi vista favorita es la de Bella sonrojada mientras hacemos el amor. _

_Dejo sus pechos y me dirijo al sur de su cuerpo. Beso los huesos de sus caderas, ella da un respingo por la sensación. Bajo un poco más y me encuentro con su sexo, húmedo y listo para mí. La miro antes de hacer lo que estoy pensando. Nunca lo he hecho con otra chica, pero QUIERO hacerlo con ella, siempre y cuando se sienta segura. Pido permiso con la mirada. Ella se sonroja aún más, pero me da su autorización. _

_—Bella, nunca he hecho esto con alguien más. Quiero que me digas si te sientes incómoda ¿de acuerdo?_

_—Tranquilo, confío en ti —me dedica una sonrisa para darme confianza._

_Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre ella, con un dedo recorro todo su sexo y verifico que está bastante mojada. Sin pensarlo más me dejo llevar por mis deseos primitivos y comienzo a besar sus muslos, subo a su vientre y después me abro paso entre sus piernas para devorar el punto más caliente de su cuerpo. Paso mi lengua con suavidad y lentitud, trato de ser consciente de sus reacciones para saber qué le gusta y que no, cuando toco el punto de nervios ella se retuerce y gime._

_—Dios, Edward —jala mi cabello para mantenerme pegado a ella._

_Decido unir mis dedos a mi boca. Toco su entrada y la rodeo un par de veces, quiero prepararla lo suficiente para que sea agradable para ella. Adentro un dedo y bombeo mientras succiono su clítoris. Ella está ardiendo al igual que yo. Puedo sentir como poco a poco todo mi deseo se acumula en mi polla. Lo que me pone más ansioso por adentrarme en su cuerpo, por poseerla de esa manera y unir mi cuerpo al de ella. Siento como comienza a tensarse y apretar mi dedo. _

_—No, no, para —me dice sentándose._

_— ¿Te he hecho daño? —pregunto preocupado._

_—No, tonto. Es que quiero terminar contigo dentro._

_—De acuerdo._

_—¿Tienes condones? _

_Me río porque antes de comenzar todo esto debimos de verificar eso primero. Afortunadamente tengo un par en mi mesilla. _

_—En el cajón de mi mesilla. _

_Ella asiente y se extiende sobre la cama hasta alcanzarlos. _

_—Veo que estás preparado. Bien, podré asaltarte una vez más —me dice con una mueca traviesa._

_Destapa el condón y me lo coloca. Juro que hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no correrme en ese preciso momento. Sentirla desenrollando el látex sobre mi falo fue lo más jodidamente excitante y erótico que he visto. _

_Ella me empuja para quedar recargado en la cabecera y sin perder contacto se coloca sobre mí a horcajadas. Toma mi pene y mientras nos besamos ella comienza a descender, llevándome a lo más profundo de su cuerpo. _

_—Joder, Bella._

_—Edward._

_Jadeamos al mismo tiempo. Espero a que ella se sienta cómoda y cuando veo que ha pasado el malestar inicial, comienzo a moverme, empujo mis caderas, adentro y afuera. Una y otra vez._

_—Dios, Edward._

_Esto se siente realmente bien. _

_—Mierda, Bella._

_Ella está por culminar, es ella quien comienza a mover sus caderas, sus paredes comienzan a aprisionarme. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás. Esta es una nueva imagen de Bella que tatuaré en mis recuerdos para siempre. Una Bella dominada por el placer y la pasión. _

_—Edward, Dios, Edward —se mueve más rápido. Necesito que su nirvana llegue ya porque yo estoy a punto de tocar el mío._

_Me inclino para tomar sus pechos con mi boca, paso mis brazos por su cintura para pegarla más. El nuevo ángulo me da mayor profundidad. _

_—Bella, córrete conmigo —le pido._

_Ella jalonea de mi cabello, dos estocadas más y ambos llegamos a la plenitud. Siento los espasmos de sus paredes. Ambos estamos agotados. Me acuesto y la dejo encima de mí mientras nuestras respiraciones se regulan. _

_—Eso fue perfecto —murmura en mi cuello—. Gracias._

_—Cuando quieras —respondo y ambos reímos._

_Me paro para quitarme el condón y lo tiro en el bote. Debo asegurarme de ser yo quien saque la basura la próxima vez. _

_Nos quedamos dormidos después de eso. Ella desnuda a mi lado, solo cobijados por mi sábana. Fue la siesta más complaciente. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Cuando desperté la encontré en el otro extremo de mi cama con su cuaderno de dibujo y lápiz en mano. Levanta la vista y me sonríe. La sábana le cubre sus pechos, pero gran parte de sus piernas está al desnudo._

_— ¿Qué haces?_

_—Promete no molestarte —me dice con una carita de súplica._

_—Lo prometo —no podía enojarme con ella nunca._

_Levanta su cuaderno y me lo enseña. Soy yo dormido, con una sábana cubriendo mi cadera, se nota que estoy desnudo y que si no fuera por ese trozo de tela mi virilidad estaría expuesta. Me sonrojo ante ello. _

_—Quiero un recuerdo de esto y cada vez que lo vea pensaré en lo que acaba de pasar —sonríe—. Prometiste no molestarme ¿Qué te parece?_

_¿Qué puedo decirle? Ella es realmente buena dibujando y pintando, es por eso por lo que ella debe cumplir su sueño de estudiar artes. _

_—Sólo puedo decir que me ves con ojos llenos de amor. Ven acá —tiro de ella y la coloco encima de mí._

_Pasamos el resto del día disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos. Siempre recordaría la primera vez con el amor de mi vida._

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Lamento si las ilusioné con el beso, pero creo que todavía no era tiempo. Quizás en el siguiente, todo puede pasar ;). Cada vez falta menos para el desenlace de esta historia, quizá un capítulo más y el epílogo, realmente no lo sé. Últimamente mi inspiración se encuentra bloqueada y voy de poco en poco. **

**De nuevo, lo siento tanto por la demora y lo siento doblemente porque todavía tardaré un poco en actualizar La Fortezza. Las cosas se me han complicado, es el último mes de la maestría y no he terminado mi investigación y debo prepararme para mi evaluación final del semestre, lo cual está jodido porque debido a la pandemia todo se complicó, pero en fin, no quiero soltarles más rollo. Lo siento también por eso.**

**MIL GRACIAS, MIS BELLAS LECTORAS: **_JossBel Masen, terewee, Mar91, Adriana Molina, Cinti77, joabruno, Jade HSos, miop, kaja0507, Leahdrcall, Andre22-twi, Jocelyn, ELIZABETH, Smedina, Adriu, Santa, cary, Lizdayana, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, Pameva, saraipineda44, Lu40, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, cavendano13, andryc, rjnavalas y aquellos anónimos ;)_

**No olviden dejarme sus reviews, alimenten mi alma en pena (lo digo en serio). **

**¡Nos leemos pronto... espero!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mis bellas lectoras, acá el nuevo capítulo. Recuerden que los personajes no me perteneces, lo único mío son las locas ideas de las historias ;)**

**Cap. 6**

**EPOV**

Caminé hacia el lugar donde estaba colgado, básicamente una pared sola para ese cuadro. Se encontraba prácticamente intacto. Me pregunté cómo es que había parado ahí, aunque era obvio que la dueña del cuadro había decidido colocarlo, pero me preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Los recuerdos de aquel día me bloquearon, me sentí como si hubiera sido golpeado por una enorme bola demoledora.

—Nunca he dejado que nadie entre aquí, es algo que no he querido compartir hasta ahora —dijo detrás de mí.

—Veo que todavía lo conservas.

—Entre todos los dibujos que tengo de ti ese es el que más me gusta.

— ¿Tienes los otros? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Jamás podría deshacerme de ellos.

Me giré para encararla. Era como si ella fuera un imán para mí, me sentí empujado a acercarme más a ella. Su aroma se hizo más intenso con cada paso que di y me embriagaba, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Isabella Swan no había perdido el poder que tenía sobre mí y eso me asustaba, porque en una semana ambos daríamos media vuelta y cada uno avanzaría en su vida, dejando al otro atrás. Pero era incapaz de hacer caso a la razón, estaba siendo dominado por mis emociones y mi corazón me llevaba a ella.

Pasé mis brazos por su pequeña cintura y la acerqué poco a poco a mí. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, podía sentir cada una de sus curvas amoldándose en los huecos de mi cuerpo. Nunca podría encontrar a alguien que encajara tan perfecto. Su sonrojo apareció. Ella era encantadora y me gustaría que hubiera sido mía en ese momento, pero no lo era. Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo porque había pasado tanto tiempo y había pasado tanto más anhelando sin saberlo. Me incliné, evalué su reacción, pero ella no se movió, así que lo hice. Tomé sus labios, los probé y que me vaya al infierno si no era el mejor sabor del mundo. Eran suaves, dulces y cálidos. Me moví hasta hacer impactar su espalda con la pared. Sus manos subieron hasta mi cuello, me pegó más a ella; era como si llevara el mismo deseo contenido. Sus labios se entreabrieron para tomar aire y aproveché para colar mi lengua a su deliciosa boca. Se volvió una batalla campal. Tomé sus manos que seguían en mi nuca para alzarlas sobre su cabeza, pero al hacerlo sentí el aro de oro que llevaba en su dedo. Eso resultó como un balde de agua fría, así que me separé.

—Yo lo siento.

Ella se mordisqueó su labio inferior que se encontraba más rosa de lo normal e hinchado, todo debido a la actividad reciente.

—No, no debes —trató de decir.

—Estás comprometida y te he colocado en una situación penosa.

Ella bajó la mirada apenada. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que volviera a mirarme a la cara.

—Se hace tarde, Renée debe de estar esperándote. —coloqué mi mano en su espalda baja empujándola fuera del aula.

—Espera, antes de irnos quiero mostrarte mi lugar especial —dijo con una tímida sonrisa—. Siempre hablamos de ello y quiero enseñártelo.

Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hasta llevarme a un pequeño pasillo oscuro detrás de las salas de exhibición. Llegamos a una puerta blanca de madera que se encontraba cerrada con llave. Ella la tomó de su bolso y abrió. Pasó a encender las luces y después de algunos segundos salió a decirme que podía pasar.

Al entrar me encontré con un taller de pintura, era un caos completo, pero de alguna manera tenía sentido y daba la sensación de que ese era el orden correcto. Ella estaba ahí, toda tímida como hacía unos momentos, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sus manos a la altura de sus caderas cruzadas, jugueteaba con sus dedos. Me recordó tanto a la Bella adolescente de la que me enamoré. Me pregunté si acaso todavía había alguna oportunidad para un nosotros ¿acaso ella todavía me amaba tanto como yo a ella? Recordé el beso que nos dimos en su ala, la entrega que sentí de su parte. Todavía estaba ahí esa chispa, ese aleteo en el estómago cuando la tocaba y ella me tocaba, cuando me miraba y me sonreía.

—La mayoría de las veces hago reparaciones, pero otras tantas suelo perderme por días pintando.

Caminó hasta un cuadro grande que se encontraba en el piso, recargado en la pared. Estaba cubierto por una gran manta. Ella la apartó en un movimiento grácil.

—Este es mi último trabajo. La verdad es que no estaba tan convencida de los colores, ya sabes, siempre me dijiste que optaba por tonos cálidos, así que he estado incursionando en algo nuevo —se encogió de hombros—. Además que me he vuelto buena con la acuarela, pero sigue sin gustarme mucho —hace un mohín.

Recordé todas aquellas veces cuando vine a visitarla y algún profesor le había dejado algún trabajo sobre acuarelas. Siempre buscaba un pretexto para no terminarlos, incluso el sexo le servía para ello y no es que me quejara al respecto.

—Es maravillo, en serio —lo dije con total honestidad.

Caminé por cada rincón de esa pequeña habitación. Estaba bien iluminada, con todo el material necesario. Incluso había una cafetera con cajas de galletas, lo que evidenciaba el gran lapso que pasaba en este lugar. Siempre imaginé algo como esto en nuestro futuro.

La imagen de Bella con un delantal manchado de pintura, cubriendo su vientre abultado y ocupado por nuestro hijo mientras entraba a hurtadillas espiándola se hizo presente. Durante mucho tiempo escenas como esa se hicieron presentes en mi mente, me torturaban, pero al mismo tiempo me consolaban.

—Sigues bebiendo litros y litros de café —le dije señalando la cafetera.

Ella sonrió culpable y se volvió a encoger de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? He hecho de todo por dejarlo, pero después de tanto fracaso he decidido rendirme.

Me reí porque conociéndola sabía que esos intentos por dejar de tomar el café habían sido a penas intentos por disminuir la cantidad café. Así había sido ella, sobre todo el primer semestre de su carrera. Adonde fuera llevaba su gran termo, lleno de café. Una pequeña adicción le llamaba ella.

_Flashback_

_Tomé mi maleta después de esperar más de una hora a que solucionaran el problema de equipaje de una familia que al parecer estaba haciendo un poco de contrabando. Pfff, como si tuviera tanto tiempo, apenas he podido conseguir un par de días para visitarla. Cada minuto era valioso, cada minuto quería pasarlo a su lado. Cada vez me era más difícil conseguir tiempo para viajar y sé que ella ha propuesto en varias ocasiones ser ella quien me visite, pero no quería que se diera cuenta que rentaba un cuarto en lo de Irina, ella se había hecho a la idea de que contaba con un pequeño departamento propio, no quería desilusionarla o que sintiera pena por mí. Esa no era la manera en cómo una esposa debía de mirar a su marido. _

_Caminé por el aeropuerto apresurado, ella ya debía estar esperándome en el departamento que compartía con su amiga Ángela. Esquivaba a las personas conforme avanzaba, pero me detuve de pronto. Ahí estaba ella, toda bella, toda sexy con su nariz sonrojada por el frío, quería llenarla de besos para que se calentara, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Tenía entre sus manos un letrero con las palabras "MI MARIDO" y a su lado un termo, café, lo supe al instante. Sonreí cuando ella comenzó a agitar su mano para que la mirara, como si fuera posible no hacerlo. _

_—Veo que espera a su esposo ¿no es usted muy joven para estar casada? —le pregunté tratando de jugar con ella._

_—¡Te extrañé tanto! —se echó a mis brazos y los míos la recibieron gustosos._

_Había echado tanto de menos el calor de su cuerpo, lo suave que era, su delicioso aroma a manzanas verdes. Necesitaba decirle que me diera una prenda con su olor, de esa manera quizá, sólo quizá la extrañaría menos. _

_—No más que yo a ti, mi Bella._

_Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y después pasé a la búsqueda de sus labios. Estaba sediento, era como si llevara semanas enteras en el desierto y de pronto ante mi colocaran un galón lleno de agua. Me recibió gustosa, no se quejó de mi brusquedad, correspondió a cada movimiento. Mi boca codiciosa quería tomar cuanto pudiera en ese momento. Habían sido dos meses completos sin mirarla. _

_Me separé cuando nuestras respiraciones ya se encontraban agitadas, pero por último decidí besar la punta de su nariz; como lo sospeché, estaba helada. _

_—Anda, tienes frío. Te prepararé chocolate y si Ángela es buena le daremos un poco —tomé su mano y comencé a caminar, pero me jalo hasta dejar su boca cerca de mi oído._

_—Ángela no está. Somos sólo nosotros._

_—¿Acaso estás tratando de seducirme? Porque déjeme decirle señorita que soy casado —levanté mi mano y le señalé el anillo en mi dedo._

_—Uff no sabes lo sexy que te ves con tu anillo de casado, sólo te hace lucir más tentador —de repente frunció su ceño—. Más te vale que no lo uses para atraer chicas, Cullen._

_—Sabes perfectamente que no, sólo tengo ojos para una chica, que se está congelando y si seguimos aquí se le caerá la nariz —tomé su pequeña nariz entre mis dedos y tiré suavemente de ella._

_Acomodé su gorro rosa y subí bien el cierre de su chaqueta, me pregunté por qué tenía tanto frío, al parecer iba bien abrigada. Quizás estaba por enfermarse, no debió haber salido con este clima. Llegaría a arroparla y prepararle un chocolate. _

_Caminamos por el aeropuerto y buscamos un taxi al salir, la mantuve pegada a mi cuerpo para hacerla entrar en calor. La sentí acurrucarse y de vez en cuando su abrazo se hacía más firme. La había extrañado tanto y cada vez era más doloroso dejarla. Había pensado seriamente en hacer mi cambio a Seattle, pero sabía que ella no me dejaría y se sentiría culpable, pero cada vez que venía a verla sentía miedo de que algo hubiera cambiado entre nosotros, que no reconociera lo que tenía frente a mí y eso me llevara a perderla. Suspiré y la pegué más a mi cuerpo._

_Al llegar a su apartamento fui directamente a dejar mi equipaje a su habitación. Tenía en una pequeña mesa un montón de oleos tirados, lápices y un par de cuadernos abiertos. Me acerqué a husmear un poco para ver en qué estaba trabajando. Eran puros bocetos, todos prometedores, y no es que lo dijera porque se tratara de mi esposa, sino porque era verdad. Levanté las hojas arrugadas que se encontraban regadas por el piso, al verlas me di cuenta de que se trataban de pinturas en acuarelas, sonreí al ver que seguía siendo su pesadilla. _

_—Bella, prepararé chocolate —le dije mientras salía de su habitación con intención de dirigirme a la cocina, pero no pude dar más de dos pasos._

_Mi esposa se encontraba frente a mí, se había quitado sus pantalones. Su chaqueta le cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos ¿Qué hacía? Estaba congelándose._

_—Estaba esperando que regresaras para que me dijeras qué te parecía —dijo con sensualidad mientras bajaba el cierre de su chamarra._

_Mientras lo hacía y la tela iba apartándose de su cuerpo el encaje que se encontraba cubierto hasta ese momento comenzó a aparecer. Joder, me empalmé en un segundo ante la imagen de Bella quedando en nada más y nada menos que un baby doll azul, lleno de encaje y transparencias a juego con una tanga del mismo color. Prácticamente tenía todo su cuerpo revelado ante mí._

_—Joder ¿por eso estabas muriendo de frío?_

_— ¿No te gusta? —giró en su propio eje y volví a maldecir al ver el trozo de tela perdiéndose entre sus exquisitas nalgas._

_—Tú quieres quedarte viuda —le dije al acercarme a ella._

_Bella me dedicó una sonrisa picarona y en una gran zancada estuve frente a ella. La empujé con delicadeza contra la pared a su lado. Tomé sus manos y las mantuve agarradas arriba de su cabeza. Bajé a su cuello e inhalé profundamente. Traté de empaparme de su aroma para llevarlo conmigo al día siguiente cuando me marchara. _

_Bajé con delicadeza uno de los tirantes de la prenda, aunque por dentro quería arrancárselo, liberando su pecho derecho. Besé su hombro y subí por su cuello hasta llegar al punto detrás de su oído que la hacía estremecer. Continué con mi camino hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales degusté a mi antojo. Tomé sus piernas desde la parte trasera de sus muslos y las envolví en mis caderas. Sus pechos estaban a mi alcance y tomé todo lo que pude de su seno en mi boca. Ella tomó mi cabello entre sus manos y tiró de él, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Después se movió de manera rápida y se deshizo de toda mi ropa. _

_Quería tomarla desde atrás, así que la bajé de mi cuerpo. Me incliné para besarla nuevamente y después tomé el otro tirante de su prenda para terminarla de quitar. La tela cayó hasta quedar como un charco en sus pies. _

_—Me estás matando, Bella. Me quemo —gruñí contra su cuello._

_—Arde conmigo —gimió al sentir mi dedo acariciando su sexo por encima de la tela de su tanga._

_La miré, prácticamente devoré. Ella lucía más que caliente con ese pequeño trozo de tela. No podía resistirme. Así que me hinqué frente a ella y bajé su tanga que le hizo compañía al baby doll. Tomé su pierna izquierda y la coloqué sobre mi hombro. Desde ese ángulo tenía la vista completa de su sexo húmedo y rosado. Me incliné un poco más y ahí estaba: mi lengua en contacto con su cálido y mojado centro. Ella sabía a gloria. Lamí y chupé. Golpeteé con mi lengua su clítoris, lo que hizo que ella pegara mi rostro a su feminidad. Sabía realmente bien._

_—Edward, por favor —gimió—. Te necesito._

_Me levanté del piso y la giré. Su bonito y sensual trasero estaba en todo su resplandor frente a mí. Tomé mi miembro al mismo tiempo que jalaba sus caderas y las dejaba en pompa. Me acerqué y tanteé su entrada. Me enterré en ella poco a poco, disfrutando de la sensación de ser devorado por esa pequeña y húmeda cavidad. _

_—Tan bueno —le dije—. Siempre lista para mí._

_—Hazlo más fuerte y rápido, por favor. _

_Movió sus caderas, siendo ella quien se follaba. Así que le di lo que me pedía. Tomé sus caderas con fuerza, pero tratando de no lastimarla, y comencé a arremeter contra su cuerpo. Una y otra vez. Su interior se apretaba cada vez más a mi alrededor hasta el punto de ser difícil el moverme. Llevé mi mano a su clítoris y lo masajeé. _

_—Edward —gimió mientras llegaba a su nirvana._

_La desventaja de aquella posición fue el no poder mirar su rostro mientras acababa. Pareció que había leído mi mente ya que miró sobre su hombro dándome una pequeña visión de su rostro distorsionado por el placer. _

_Me encargué de asegurar que se mantuviera en pie pues sus piernas se habían puesto flojas. Tomé mi playera que estaba en el piso, al lado de esa bendita prenda sexy y se la puse. Había recuperado su calor, pero no me arriesgaría que enfermara. _

_—Anda, ve a vestirte mientras preparo chocolate caliente._

_Media hora después estábamos ambos cobijados con una de sus mantas mientras veíamos una película y bebíamos el chocolate._

_—No se me ha pasado por alto que llevabas un termo con café esta tarde. Creí que lo ibas a dejar —le piqué sus costillas._

_Ella gimió y se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello._

_—Juro que lo he intentado. Lo juro, pero es imposible. Cuando dejó de tomarlo se vuelve peor. No puedo funcionar si no tomó por lo menos una taza al día. Aunque ya he reducido la cantidad._

_—¿Pero has podido dormir bien?_

_—Sí, todo bien, no te preocupes. Ya sabes, mi pequeña adicción. Me ayuda también cuando tengo que hacer esos horribles trabajos a acuarela. Es un fastidio. _

_—Sólo es el primer semestre. Mejorarás._

_Ella me sonrió, de esa manera tan radiante que me enternecía, y me besó mi mejilla._

_—Siempre tienes fe en mí._

_—Pues claro, eres mi esposa y te amo muchísimo —acaricié su mejilla—. Siempre estaré ahí para impulsarte y recordarte lo buena que eres._

_Fin del flashback. _

—Creo que se ha hecho tarde y recuerdo que dijiste que Renée te estaba esperando —le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

—Hubiera querido que esto lo empezáramos juntos —me dijo.

Sabía que no era su intención el lastimarme, pero ante el hecho de que había sido ella quien nos había arrancado esa posibilidad me rompió el corazón.

—Los hubiera no existen, Bella —pasé por su lado hacia la salida.

La escuché cerrar la puerta y avanzar rápidamente hacia mí. Caminó a mi lado en silencio y de esa manera salimos de su galería y emprendimos el camino hacia su casa.

—Es esa de ahí, la que está justo en la curva —me señaló la casa de dos pisos estilo mediterráneo.

—Bien, te dejo en la entrada.

— ¿No quieres entrar? Estoy segura de que a mi mamá le dará mucho gusto verte —me sonrió con la esperanza llenando su gesto y sus ojos.

No estaba seguro sobre ello, Renée siempre había apoyado nuestra relación y me llevaba bien con ella, pero sentí que al acceder a verla sólo terminaría abriendo más la herida que me dejaría esta noche.

—Realmente no sé si sea lo mejor —me animé a decirle.

Me estacioné frente a su casa y la sentí moverse a mi lado mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Edward —me llamó.

Me negué a mirarla, pero ella insistió, así que no tuve más remedio que mirarla. Se había sentado de frente a mí en su asiento. Sus ojos titilaban y brillaban. Tenía miedo.

—Edward, ¿es cierto lo que dijiste acerca de tus sentimientos?

— ¿Por qué quieres hablar de ello ahora, Bella?

—Por favor, necesito saberlo —susurró.

Miré sus mejillas sonrojadas, esos hermosos ojos tratando de mirar dentro de mí, sus labios entreabiertos y rosados invitándome a besarlos. Sólo un poco, sólo un poco, me dije a mí mismo. Necesitaba volver a sentirlos, volver a saborearla. Mi cuerpo se movió de manera autómata acercándome a ella.

—Nada ha cambiado. Te sigo amando, incluso más que el primer día —susurré cerca de ella.

Sus ojos se cerraros y también se movió, quedamos a sólo milímetros. Un solo movimiento de alguno de los dos y estaríamos besándonos.

— ¡Bella, ahí estás! —escuchamos la voz de Jacob y nos separamos de un jalón.

Miré fuera del carro y me encontré con Jacob cerrando la puerta de la casa y bajando los dos escalones del pórtico. Una enorme sonrisa estaba en su rostro y cómo no sonreír si ella bajaría del coche y regresaría a su lado ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Creo que lo mejor es que bajes, al parecer lleva tiempo esperando —dije con acritud mirando el parabrisas.

—Edward —ella susurró de nuevo—. Edward yo…

—Tu prometido viene a buscarte —le corté porque era incapaz de escucharla decirme lo que yo ya sabía. Nuestros caminos desde hace mucho se habían separado, con o sin divorcio.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y Jacob le extendió una mano a Bella para ayudarla a salir. Ella se mostró reticente, sólo me miraba, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no diría nada más decidió acompañarlo.

—Gracias, Edward, por traerla. Me imagino que esto de arreglar todo lo del divorcio es agotador, afortunadamente todo terminará en una semana —comentó muy amablemente.

—Sí, en una semana todo habrá terminado.

No esperé a que terminara de cerrar la puerta cuando arranqué y avancé quemando llantas. Miré por el espejo y lo miré abrazarla. Apreté mis puños sobre el volante. Era un estúpido, un reverendo y grandísimo estúpido. Y mientras me alejaba entendí qué es lo que debía hacer.

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que sea lo que Edward ha decidido? Me parece que Bella también ha comenzado a tomar sus decisiones, pero debe apresurarse si quiere recuperar a su esposo y creo que les falla un poco la comunicación a estos dos, en caso contrario ya estaría todo claro. **

**Por otro lado, he leído sus comentarios y me fascinan. Me han pedido que alargue un poco la historia y les tengo buenas noticias ¡LO HARE! No mucho, quizá un par de capítulos más, ya que originalmente tenía planeado que este fuera el último. No lo alargo más porque temo echar a perder la idea central y comenzar a meter paja sólo para rellenar y aumentar el volumen, pero prometo darles un par de capítulos extra ;)**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS: **_LadyRedScarlet, Mar91, JossBel Masen, Adriana Molina, jupy, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, cary, Lu40, Esal, kaja0507, Damaris14, miop, Smedina, rjnavajas, KRISS95, joabruno, Adriu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, ariyasy, Lizdayana, Jade HSos, Pameva, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, Liz Maratzza, angryc, fernyyuki, Andre22-twi, cavendano13, saraipinea44 y todas las chicas anónimas que me dejan sus comentarios.  
_

**No olviden dejarme su comentario, sobre lo que les parece y qué creen que vaya a suceder (quizá lleguemos a los 200 reviews ¡Qué emoción!). He quedado parcialmente libre, todavía debo corregir y terminar la tesis, pero espero poder actualizar pronto. **

**Las quiero.**

**Dai. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mis bellas lectoras les comparto este nuevo capítulo, que me llenó de ternura (en parte) ¡Las veo abajito!**

**CAP 7 **

**EPOV**

Saber lo que se tiene que hacer no siempre era igual de fácil a hacerlo. Pasé toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en lo que haría, y también, debo reconocer, que buscaba excusas para no hacerlo. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer y a esas alturas lo principal era buscar el salvar lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón si es que tenía la mínima esperanza de volver a amar algún día. Nunca como a ella, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

Salí de entre las cobijas y tomé mi teléfono. Eran las ocho de la mañana, esperaba que no fuera tan temprano. Si todo salía bien, o por lo menos mis planes, esto terminaría pronto. Busqué su número y esperé que respondiera porque dudaba que encontrara el mismo valor para intentarlo de nuevo. Un timbrazo. Dos timbrazos. Tres timbrazos. Alguien respondió.

—¿Sí? Bueno.

—Kate, soy Edward. Sé que es un poco temprano, pero me gustaría hablar con Irina ¿está por ahí?

—Oh, Edward. Claro que sí, está preparando a Carmen para la guardería. Ya mismo te la paso ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sólo quiero comentar unas cosas con ella respecto al divorcio.

—Oh, oh. Eso no suena muy bien.

—A veces cuando las cosas se acaban, se acaban, Kate.

—Edward, no sabes cómo lamento escuchar eso. Esperaba que en estos días arreglaran todo.

—Por lo menos ahora tenemos las cosas claras. Eso ayudó a cerrar este ciclo. Ambos podemos continuar con nuestros planes.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello, Ed?

—Sí, Kate.

—No te escucho que realmente lo estés.

—Kate…

—Ahí viene, Irina. Piénsalo ¿sí?

Escuché murmullos al otro lado de la línea. Supuse que Kate le estaba contando el porqué de mi llamada. Mejor, entre menos tuviera que explicar.

—Dime que lo que Kate me acaba de decir no es verdad —respondió Irina.

—Hola a ti también, Irina.

—Cullen, no estamos para eso ¡Explícame qué sucede!

—Necesito firmar el divorcio cuanto antes. Quiero regresar a Londres.

—No, no quieres.

—Sí, sí quiero.

—No, no lo haces.

—Sí, sí lo hago.

—¡Edward! Cabrón, te la di en bandeja de plata ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Ella está comprometida, Irina! He entendido que nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho.

—Pero la sigues amando —me aseguró. Ella me conocía bien y no tenía por qué negarlo.

Me quedé callado con la esperanza de que entendiera que para mi bienestar emocional lo mejor era partir ahora. Una semana más y con la posibilidad de volver a verla terminaría por dejarme destrozado y sabía cómo se sentía. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por ello una vez más.

—Por favor, Irina.

—Está bien, puedes pasar mañana a medio día. Tendré todo listo para que firmes el acta de divorcio. Sólo si estás seguro de ello.

—Lo estoy —aseguré.

—Supongo que entonces te veo mañana.

Creí que después de hablar con Irina me sentiría mejor, pero no fue así. El dolor y la sensación de ahogo no se esfumaron. Esperaba que lo hicieran una vez que partiera de vuelta a Londres, o por lo menos en algún momento de mi vida.

—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—

Me levanté temprano. Me vestí y desayuné, todo en un estado pusilánime. Había hablado con Heidi, mi asistente en Londres, recién me desperté, con la finalidad de que tuviera todo listo para mi regreso. Mi vuelo salía por la noche, había logrado encontrarme un espacio en el último vuelo del día. Emmett sabía al respecto y aunque no se mostró muy de acuerdo con mi manera de proceder, comprendió porqué lo hacía. No sería capaz de continuar y mucho menos de dejarla ir; si me quedaba hasta el día establecido en los juzgados terminaría rogándole por comenzar de nuevo, le pediría que dejara a un lado a Jacob y se fuera conmigo. Sabía la respuesta que me daría y no podría soportar aquel dolor.

Llegué acompañado de Tanya, pues Emmett había programado una reunión de manera previa a mi llamada y ya no pudo cancelarla, pero confiaba en ella; además, sólo se trataba de firmar el maldito documento. De manera previa se había acordado que ninguno de los dos queríamos o estábamos interesados en los bienes del otro. El fin había sido claro desde el principio: la anulación del matrimonio.

Sé que quizá debí llamarle para avisarle sobre la decisión que había tomado, pero creí que de esta forma también le facilitaría las cosas a Bella. No tendría que mirarme a los ojos al encontrarnos y después firmar. No tendría que darme explicaciones y decirme cuánto lamentaba, una vez más, el haber desconfiado de mí y de nuestro amor. No tendría que detenerse de tomar la mano de Jacob por temor a lastimarme. No tendría que decirme adiós.

Tanya se encontraba revisando una vez más el expediente, pero ambos sabíamos que no había nada que revisar, lo único que debía hacer era entrar ahí y firmar. Ambos levantamos la vista al escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Era Irina.

—Eres puntual, Cullen —me dijo con una sonrisa, pero vi que no llegó a los ojos. Ella realmente esperaba que al final Bella y yo pudiéramos arreglar el malentendido y retomar nuestra historia.

—A mal paso darle prisa —le respondí.

—En otros tiempos hubieras seguido insistiendo.

—Irina…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No puedes volver a poner tu corazón en el ruedo y salir lastimado. Lo comprendo —se encogió de hombros como señal de rendición.

Nos hizo pasar a su oficina y pidió que tomáramos asiento mientras dejaba sus cosas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y sentía mis oídos zumbar; no debía buscar una explicación para ello. Ya la sabía.

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de distraerme y dejar de pensar en lo que estaba por hacer. El escritorio y todos los muebles eran de madera, parecía caoba a primer vistazo. Una computadora, varios expedientes y un identificador de cristal con su nombre y cargo se encontraban en su escritorio. Había montones de libros de pasta gruesa y rústicos en todo el lugar.

—Aquí está el acta de divorcio —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros— Debes firmas aquí, aquí y aquí —me señaló en varias hojas—. Claro, siempre y cuando estés seguro.

Dejé de mirarla y tomé el bolígrafo que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta. Deslicé la punta por el papel tratando de dejar mi firma plasmada, pero me fue difícil. Sentí como si estuviera grabando con una barra de hierro caliente sobre mi pecho. El dolor era insoportable, mucho más que aquella primera vez que vi aquellos documentos.

Le entregué los papeles. Ella con una mueca torcida en el rostro los aceptó. Ahí estaba. Mi matrimonio con Bella había terminado.

—O—O—

—O—O—

— ¿Entonces es oficial que te regresas? —me preguntó Emmett, después de darle un sorbo a su café.

—No me queda más por hacer acá y en Londres me esperan varios asuntos. Vine aquí con el fin de arreglar mi divorcio con Bella y lo he hecho.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. Al parecer tampoco estaba convencido de que ese fuera el final para nosotros, pero tanto él como Irina debían aceptar que no había futuro para nosotros, así como yo terminé por aceptarlo. Bebí de mi taza de café tratando de que con ese trago se me pasara el sabor amargo que llevaba toda la tarde padeciendo.

—Está bien. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que sí. Hablando de eso necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Lo que quieras —se puso erguido esperando las indicaciones. Siempre atento.

Le pido que me dé un papel y un lapicero para anotarle algunos datos. Él se levantó para buscarlos y regresó poco después. Rosalie venía detrás de él. Le ayudé a sentarse, al lado de Emmett. Cada vez le costaba más moverse con la tremenda barriga, pronto daría a luz a un pequeño. Su estómago abultado me hipnotizo y me pregunté qué sentía mi amigo al despertarse cada mañana y ver que su amada llevaba en su vientre a su hijo, al producto de su amor, qué se sentiría acariciarlo y sentirlo moverse cuando escuchaba su voz.

— ¿Quieres tocarlo? —me preguntó Rosalie—. Cada vez es más inquieto, será igualito a Emmett. No sé qué será de mí.

—Luces muy bella ¿Puedo acariciarlo? —pregunté.

—Hey, hey. Esta mujer ya está tomada —dijo Emmett mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Rosalie.

—Idiota —respondió ella mientras le daba un codazo.

Me acerqué a ella y posé mi mano en su vientre. Al principio no sentí nada, pero a los pocos segundos sentí algo chocar con la palma de mi mano.

—Te está saludando —me dijo Rosalie.

Continué acariciando su vientre y me sentí embobado por el movimiento. Sentía una sensación de paz.

—Es realmente una experiencia increíble —susurré torpemente creyendo que podría asustarlo y dejaría de moverse.

—Sentir cómo se mueve tu hijo es una experiencia extraordinaria, pero ella se lleva lo mejor y lo peor —comentó Emmett.

—Hubo un tiempo en que tuve una ilusión de poder vivirlo.

Rosalie y Emmett me miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de deciles.

_Flashback_

_Esperé la llamada de Bella pacientemente. Me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme. Hacía poco más de un mes que no la veía y mentiría si dijera que no me encontraba nervioso por lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme. _

_Encendí mi computadora portátil e inicié sesión. Todavía no se encontraba conectada, así que aproveché el tiempo para continuar con algunas lecturas que tenía pendientes. Ya habían pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos. Bella nunca llegaba tarde a nuestras citas telefónicas, así que comencé a preocuparme. Decidí darle cinco minutos más, en caso de que no llamara me contactaría con Ángela. _

_No fue necesario, justo cuando estaban por acabarse los cinco minutos, ella me llamó. _

_—Hey, ya me habías asustado —le dije nada más al responder._

_Un enorme alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando la vi ahí, a través de la pantalla. _

_—Lo siento, estuve haciendo algunas cosas y se me pasó el tiempo —dijo con una voz quebrada._

_Me detuve a observarla. Se veía un poco decaída y bastante preocupada. Quizá estuviera teniendo días realmente difíciles en la escuela, pero algo en mí me decía que no se trataba de eso. Quizá había sucedido algo con Charlie._

_—Amor, ¿qué sucede? Te noto preocupada. _

_—Edward, debo de decirte algo —se mordió su labio. Sus ojos ni siquiera enfocaban la pantalla. Eso me preocupó._

_—¿Qué sucede —repetí. _

_Ella inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire de golpe. Fue hasta ese momento que me miró. _

_—Yo creo… no estoy segura… creo que estoy embarazada. _

_Silencio. _

_Estaba pasmado. Era como si todo mi cuerpo, todas mis emociones y sensaciones se hubieran anestesiado ¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo de Bella y mío?_

_— ¿Edward? —murmuró preocupada— ¡Mierda, lo sabía, lo sabía! _

_Lo siguiente que escuché fue un sollozo. Me enfoqué de nuevo en mi esposa. Ella estaba ahí con las lágrimas derramándose, cayendo por sus preciosas mejillas, limpiaba su nariz con su mano._

_—Lo siento, Edward. Yo realmente no sé qué pasó. Te juro que no he dejado de tomar mis pastillas. Yo…_

_—Para, para, Bella ¿Por qué pides perdón?_

_—Sé que nuestras condiciones no son óptimas, con trabajo y podemos vernos y ahora he metido la pata con esto. Soy una completa idiota. _

_—¡Hey! No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas nunca más ¿me has escuchado? No lo repitas nunca._

_—Pero yo…_

_—Silencio —tomé un gran respiro y me concentré en hacerla sentir bien, mis sensaciones y emociones podían esperar. Mi esposa me necesitaba—. Es cierto que nuestras circunstancias no son las mejores para traer a un bebé, pero te puedo jurar que haré todo lo posible para darte a ti y a nuestro pequeño o pequeña todo lo que necesiten. Arreglaré esto. _

_—No, Edward ¡Dios! Es que me he sentido tan culpable estos días porque te conozco y sé que harás cualquier cosa, incluso renunciar a tu sueño por nosotros y no puedo con ello —su llanto se acentuó._

_Me sentí tan mal por no poder estar con ella, por no poder abrazarla y consolarla._

_—¿No quieres tenerlo? —dije con temor. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, pero aceptaba que me dolería el que no tuviéramos al pequeño; al final él o ella era producto de nuestro amor._

_—¿Cómo no podría quererlo? Digo, es una mezcla de ambos y lo hemos hecho con mucho amor —sonrió por fin—. Pero sé lo que eso conlleva, sobre todo para ti. Ya haces demasiado. _

_—Tranquila, cariño. Primero, lo primero. Debes ir con un médico a que te revise ¿crees que Ángela pueda ir contigo? No me gustaría que fueras sola. Cuando sepamos que ambos se encuentren bien nos preocupamos por lo demás ¿te parece?_

_—Sí, yo le pediré que me acompañe —sorbió su nariz y me miró con timidez —¿En serio no estás molesto?_

_— ¿Podría alguna vez enojarme contigo? —le sonreí para calmarla. —Todo estará bien. Sólo confía._

_—Siempre —me sonrió. _

_Al día siguiente mientras caminaba hacia la oficina donde trabajaba de mensajero, pasé por una tienda de bebés. Jamás me había detenido a observarla, es como cuando sabes que las cosas están ahí, pero realmente no le prestas atención, sólo las tomas en cuenta cuando desaparecen o toman importancia en el momento. _

_Todavía tenía tiempo para llegar, así que decidí entrar. Me vi rodeado por carriolas, cunas, mamelucos, todo tipo de ropita para bebé. Las paredes en tonos pastel y en perfecta armonía. Caminé hacia las diminutas prendas, no sabía qué buscar o comprar, pero quería ser el primero en comprarle algo a mi hijo o hija ¡Diablos! ¿Qué color de ropa debía usar? ¿Serían vestiditos o pantaloncitos? Compraría uno de cada uno._

_— ¿Papá primerizo? _

_Me giré para encontrarme con la persona que me hablaba. Se trataba de una señora que andaba por los treinta. Se veía bastante amable._

_—Sí, mi esposa acaba de decirme que está embarazada. _

_—Bueno, deberíamos empezar entonces por la ropa de neonatales. Aunque es cierto que crecen bastante rápido, así que también sería bueno que compraran ropita para bebés más grandes._

_Caminamos hacia unos estantes que se encontraban al fondo de la tienda. Me mostró un par de mamelucos y conjuntos, los tonos pastel seguían dominando. Todo era tan diminuto, la ropa extendida podía ser fácilmente mi mano abierta ¿Sería así de pequeño? Después de varios minutos opté por unos pequeños guantes blancos para evitar que se rasguñara. Pedí que los envolviera para regalo, se lo enviaría a Bella pronto. _

_Durante todo la tarde estuve contando los minutos para llegar a casa y poder hablar con Bella ¿Le habrían dado una de esas imágenes de la ecografía?, podría pedirle que me enviara una ¿Cómo le habría ido? Esperaba que todo estuviera bien con ella y el bebé. De acuerdo con las cuentas el bebé podría estar naciendo a finales de junio y julio. _

_Necesitaba comenzar a moverme pronto, tendría que pedir mi traslado a alguna universidad en Seattle y buscar un trabajo. Tendría que rentar un apartamento para los tres; el bebé necesitaba tener su propio espacio. Me esforzaría por darle lo mejor._

_-O-O-O-_

_-O-O-O-_

_Esperé pacientemente a que ella se conectara. No demoré ni un segundo en cuanto la vi conectarse. Aceptó la videollamada._

_Me congelé en cuanto la vi. Su rostro se encontraba rojo, sus ojos hinchados y húmedos. Mi corazón se aceleró. Sentí mi rostro caliento. Comencé a tener un ataque de pánico._

_—Bella, cariño ¿por qué has llorado? ¿Anda algo mal con el bebé? Iré en cuanto pueda._

_—No, Edward. Es que… yo lo lamento —empezó a llorar._

_—¿Qué sucede, cariño? _

_—No estoy embarazada —sollozó—. Yo lamento haberte asustado con eso._

_Continuó llorando, así que esperé a que se tranquilizara. Tiempo que aproveché para analizar cómo me sentía. Me di cuenta entonces que me había hecho ilusiones de tener un pequeño fruto de nuestro amor y ahora todo se había esfumado. Sentí decepción de ver desaparecer todo el futuro que había comenzado a imaginar, pero traté de autoconsolarme pensando que todavía éramos jóvenes y teníamos tiempo por delante para construir nuestra familia. _

_Cuando Bella estuvo lista para hablar le pedí que me explicara qué había sucedido._

_—Hoy me desperté con los cólicos normales de la regla, fui al baño y efectivamente, era mi periodo._

_—Bella, pudo ser un aborto o algo así ¿has ido al médico? _

_Ella asintió._

_—Me confirmó que no estaba o estuve embarazada, el estrés al parecer descontroló mi periodo. _

_—Cariño, lamento no haber estado ahí para ti._

_—Está bien —se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos más tiempo para ello, es sólo que… Dirás que soy una tonta, pero ya me había hecho ilusión y realmente lo deseaba._

_Sonreí por su comentario y fue que le conté sobre mi visita a una tienda para bebés. En ese momento nos hicimos la promesa de luchar por tener nuestra propia familia. _

_Fin del flashback_

—Nunca me habías contado esa parte de la historia —me dijo Emmett.

—Supongo que al quedar mi vida con Bella atrás esa promesa lo hizo también —me encogí de hombros.

—Edward ¿estás seguro de irte? No le dirás o darás la oportunidad —me dijo Rosalie.

—¿Oportunidad de qué? Ella está comprometida, encontró a alguien más. Sólo puedo esperar que sea feliz y lo mejor para ella.

Rosalie me rodeó con sus abrazos y sentí vibrar su cuerpo por los sollozos que la embargaron. Supuse que era efecto del embarazo. Me aparté de ella y me despedí, Emmett me llevaría al aeropuerto, así que ésta era la última vez que la vería en un buen tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que ellos regresaran a Londres.

—Deben mandarme fotos del bebé en cuanto nazca —le pedí a Rose—. Los espero allá con ansias.

—Andando hermano, se hace tarde para tu vuelo —me dijo Emmett.

Me ayudó con mi equipaje, le di otro abrazo a Rosalie y partimos directo al aeropuerto. Mi último destino en Seattle. Conforme el auto avanzaba sentía que en medio de mi pecho comenzaba a formarse una enorme herida, que aunque buscara no encontraría ninguna llaga física. El dolor me era familiar.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y cuando apareció el nombre de Bella lo ignoré. No podría despedirme de ella, era cobarde, pero prefería que se enterara de mi partida por Irina, cuando ella llegara a firmar los documentos.

Emmett estacionó y estuvo conmigo hasta que anunciaron la salida de mi vuelo. Me miró con lástima, pero traté de ignorarlo. Tenía suficiente con mi propia miseria para agregar la lástima de otros. Cada paso que di me destruyó más. Temí no poder soportarlo así que me concentré en tratar de apagar mis sentimientos mientras abordaba el avión.

Un último vistazo a mis espaldas fue mi último adiós para mi Bella.

**BPOV**

_Ese mismo día en la mañana._

—¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? —me preguntó mi mamá.

—Sí, he perdido mucho tiempo y no quiero perder más.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa yo te apoyaré, pero si me permites opinar creo que haces lo correcto —me sonrió mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos.

—Oh, mamá, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde —murmuré.

Después de que ella se marchó de la galería me quedé sola y aproveché ese momento para marcarle a Jacob. Miré el teléfono una y otra vez, no porque dudara de lo que iba a hacer, sino porque sabía que lo lastimaría y en cierta forma me dolería a mí herirlo; Jacob había sido parte importante en mi vida, era el único que me había regresado parte de la esperanza que perdí esa noche y en cierta forma pasé buenos momentos a su lado. Nunca llegué a amarlo de la misma manera en que amé a Edward y a pesar de que en su momento creí que nuestro matrimonio había terminado siempre estuvo presente en mis pensamientos.

Marqué y esperé, golpeteé con mis dedos el pequeño escritorio mientras escuchaba los pitidos de la llamada. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar él respondió.

—Cariño, lamento la tardanza, estaba terminando una junta.

Lo escuche del otro lado de la línea dando órdenes y sonreí, tenía la esperanza que esa característica de Jacob haría todo más fácil; para él siempre estaba primero el trabajo y para mí nunca fue un problema, ahora entendía que se debía a que para mí él tampoco fue mi prioridad número uno.

—Jacob ¿crees que podamos vernos a la hora de comer?

—Por supuesto, cariño. Justo estaba por llamarte para vernos, antier te veías indispuesta y me quedé preocupado.

—Oh, no… no es nada —mordí mi labio porque no era del todo cierto.

—¿Segura? —escuché su preocupación y eso sólo me hizo sentir más culpable.

—Sí, estoy bien ¿Te parece bien si nos encontramos en la cafetería que está en la esquina de la calle de la galería?

—Bien, estaré ahí a las dos ¿te parece bien? Sólo te advierto que tengo a penas y media hora.

—Con eso es suficiente. Gracias.

—Nos vemos, cariño.

No pude concentrarme en toda la mañana. Por un lado estaba el tener que hablar con Jacob, después de eso hablaría con Edward y eso estaba comenzando a revolverme el estómago. Él ya había dejado claro sus sentimientos, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera la decisión que había tomado y mucho menos sabía qué esperar respecto a nosotros.

Básicamente me pasé todo el tiempo sentada en mi escritorio viendo el cambio de luz en la galería conforme avanzaban las horas y la inclinación del sol cambiaba. Se sentía bastante solo, yo y mi gran bocota al decirle a Ángela que no era necesario que viniera, por lo menos ella hubiera buscado la manera de hacerme reír y olvidarme del hecho de que estaba a punto de terminar mi compromiso con Jacob.

Llegué puntual, pero como siempre Jake se atrasó debido a asuntos de trabajo. Al mirarlo y ver que no había ningún tipo de reacción en mí mas que la culpa supe que la decisión que tomé era definitivamente la adecuada. Yo amaba a Edward y aunque el afecto que le tenía a Jacob era diferente, sabía que tampoco se merecía que continuara con esto sólo por sentirme con la obligación de cumplir con mi promesa.

Respiré profundo y comencé a hablar.

—Jacob, la razón por la que te he pedido vernos es porque creo que debemos de hablar sobre nuestro compromiso —le dije.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora que termine todo este proceso del divorcio con Edward tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido en los preparativos de la boda —tomó mi mano izquierda y la llevó a sus labios, pero antes de besarla se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su anillo— ¿Y el anillo?

—Oh, Jake —sentí un nudo en mi garganta—. Desde que todo esto comenzó sé que me has notado extraña y el ver a Edward me dio las respuestas que necesitaba.

Se sentó rígido en su silla. Sentí temor de que se lo tomara mal. Pero vaya estupidez esa ¿Cómo alguien podía tomarse bien el que su prometida le dijera que se ha dado cuenta que sigue amando a su no exesposo?

—Te escucho.

—Este tiempo que he conversado con Edward me ha hecho ver que cometí un enorme error al haberme separado de él.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Bella?

—No he dejado de amar a Edward y no quiero divorciarme. Lo lamento, Jake, en verdad no sabes cuánto lo hago. Me siento tan culpable, pero creo que tampoco es justo para ti el que yo continúe con estos planes amando a otra persona.

Saqué el anillo de mi bolsa y se lo entregué. Su cara era inescrutable. No sabía qué estaba pensando o qué pasaba con sus emociones, pero eso me impedía tener una pista de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Al ver que no hablaba decidí seguir hablando.

—Eres alguien muy importante para mí y no quiero lastimarte, pero actuar en contra de lo que siento sería cometer un error y ya he cometido muchos. Jake, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —. Como respuesta asentí con mi cabeza—. No puedo obligarte y agradezco que hayas sido honesta conmigo y no nos hayas llevado a ambos a una vida llena de infelicidad.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Jacob.

Tomé mi bolsa y salí de la cafetería. Me sentía mal por él, pero era mayor el alivio que me embargó. Ahora sólo debía llamar a Edward y hablar con él. Sonreí al pensar en nuestro futuro juntos.

Esa misma noche le marqué al hotel y a su número, pero no respondió.

_Días después._

—Bella, tranquila —mi mamá colocó una mano sobre mi rodilla que subía y bajaba sin parar.

—Mamá, ¿cómo puedo tranquilizarme? No he podido hablar con él, no ha respondido mi teléfono ¿y si cree que me he decidido por continuar con mis planes con Jacob?

Después de hablar con Jacob traté de contactarme con Edward, pero no lo logré, por alguna u otra razón me fue imposible hablar con él. Había llegado antes de la audiencia para poder hacerlo. No quería entrar a esa sala y firmar esos papeles. No quería. No lo haría.

—¿Bella? Adelante

Irina salió de su oficina y me hizo pasar. Cerró la puerta de inmediato y me pidió sentarme.

—Bueno, Bella. El plazo que puse para la firma de los documentos ha terminado. Después de obtener tus firmas podrás considerarte oficialmente divorciada.

—Espera ¿no esperaremos a Edward? —señalé la puerta.

Silencio. Irina bajó la mirada.

—¿Irina?

—Bella, Edward me llamó hace unos días y me pidió firmar los papeles antes.

—¡¿Qué?! —me levanté rápidamente.

—Edward se ha ido a Londres, Bella.

* * *

**Y bueno, Bella ha reaccionado un poquitín tarde. La pelota se encuentra de su lado en la cancha, ¿creen que haga algo para recuperar a Edward? ¿Qué hará ahora? Por otro lado, no sé ustedes, pero yo morí de ternura con Edward comprando los guantes para el bebé y también morí por la decepción que pasaron.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL CARIÑO Y APOYO QUE ME DAN Y LE DAN A LA HISTORIA: **_Liduvina, Kaja0507, jupy, Adriu, Esal, Pancardo, Marianacs, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Lizdayana, Smedina, Lu40, Adriana Molina, torrespera172, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Pameva, Andre-22twi, Liz Maratzza, LOCIN, rjnavajas, Chiki Garcia, Ferny, Liz Vidal, LadyRedScarlet, cavendano13 y todos aquellos anónimos._

**Ya estamos a casi nada el final de esta historia. Pronto habrá nuevo capítulo de La Fortezza. **

**¡Las quiero!**

**Dai. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**BPOV**

Mi respiración era entrecortada. Mi pulso se aceleró, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentí detenerse. Una sensación ensordecedora me impidió entender lo que Irina decía a mi lado. Todo se volvió borroso, mi mirada se había desenfocado, sólo capté movimiento a mi alrededor, pero ya nada tenía sentido. Él se había marchado. Era demasiado tarde.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, reaccioné hasta que Irina me sacudió. Parpadeé y cayeron lágrimas de mis ojos y no dejaron de caer. Mi corazón dolía tanto o más que aquella noche. Sentía que me estaban desgarrando en el centro de mi pecho. Él se había rendido y no podía culparlo.

Me levanté de la silla, podía sentir las miradas de mi madre e Irina fijadas en mí. No dije nada, tan sólo caminé hacia la puerta. No escuché nada de lo que me decían, ya nada me interesaba. Caminé por los pasillos, bajé las escaleras, salí a la calle y caminé sin rumbo. La gente que dejaba atrás me miraban preocupados, era como si vieran a un enfermo andar entre ellos y temieran que les contagiara. Poco me importaba.

Llegué hasta un pequeño parque, sólo había un par de personas sentadas en una banca. Me senté en una de ellas y fue hasta ese momento que desperté de mi letargo. Dejé que las lágrimas llenaran mis ojos y empaparan mis mejillas. El dolor se abrió paso en mi corazón, me quemaba todo mi pecho. Cada vez me costaba más el respirar, la presión en el pecho se hizo insoportable. Subí mis rodillas a la banca y metí mi cabeza entre ellas.

—Dios, Dios. Debes controlarte, debes controlarte —repetí y comencé a contar. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Ya pasará —escuché a Irina al mismo tiempo que me palmeaba suavemente la espalda.

Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba ella. Mirando hacia enfrente y de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú mamá se quedó preocupada. Vaya que caminas rápido —dijo con la respiración agitada.

—Quiero estar sola —murmuré.

—Nadie quiere estar solo —contestó. Hace una pausa antes de continuar—. La verdad es que no te entiendo, Bella ¿Por qué estás así?

—Él se fue, ¿no lo entiendes? Se fue

—Bella tuviste en tus manos la oportunidad de detenerlo.

—Pero ¿por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no respondió mis llamadas?

—Bella, me gustaría poder darte esas respuestas, pero lo único que sé es que él te sigue amando. Cuando tomó esta decisión sólo protegía su corazón.

—Lo he lastimado más que nadie en este mundo —sollocé—. Si tan sólo me hubiera respondido mis llamadas hubiera entendido que lo amo también, tanto o más de lo que lo hacía.

—Entonces la decisión es tuya. Edward firmó los documentos porque sabía que no soportaría el hacerlo frente a ti —hizo una pequeña pausa—. No quería hacerte pasar un mal momento al verlo derrotado, sabe que a pesar de todo te dolería verlo de esa manera.

Guardé silencio ante las palabras de Irina porque estaba totalmente en lo cierto. La única causante de la infelicidad de Edward era yo. La única causante de nuestra separación era yo. Nunca debí de haber dudado de él, debí de haberme quedado esa noche a escucharlo, a pedirle una explicación. Sabía que le habría creído. Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer sobre mis mejillas. No sabía qué era lo que más me dolía; el saber que todo se había acabado entre nosotros, lo estúpida que había sido o el ser la causante del dolor de Edward ¡Oh, Edward, amor mío!

—Un trago te caerá bien, andando.

Irina me arrastró a un bar que estaba en la esquina. Pidió nuestros tragos mientras yo continuaba perdida en mis emociones y pensamientos ¿Qué haría ahora sin Edward? Me pregunté cómo es que pude sobrevivir todos esos años sin él. Y como si la vida quisiera castigarme una serie de recuerdos me bombardeó. Todos llenos de amor y afecto, alegrías y risas.

—¿Cómo es que dejé ir todo ello? —solté sin pensar.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Irina.

Suspiré resignada.

—Sólo pensaba en lo estúpida que he sido al dejar ir a Edward. Quiero decir lo tenía todo con él ¿sabes? —tomé el pequeño vaso e ingerí todo su contenido en un solo trago. Estaba bastante fuerte; sentí el picor en mi lengua y garganta pasar, dejando un calor dulzón—. Edward siempre creyó que me estaba dando una mala vida, yo lo único que quería era tenerlo a mi lado, aún con la relación a distancia cada vez que lo veía el me daba todo.

—Necesitarás un poco más de esto —. Tomó los dos vasos y los levantó; pronto estuvieron llenos de nuevo.

Varios tragos después continué descargando todos lo que llevaba dentro. El alcohol había ayudado a aliviar el dolor en mi pecho y sólo quería sacar todo aquello que me torturaba y que me lastimaba.

—Cada día me levantaba y me decía una y otra vez que el dolor desaparecería, el amor se acabaría y creí que lo había hecho —tomé un gran respiro y recordé el día que volvimos a vernos después de tanto tiempo—. Pero vi esos ojos verdes aquel día en el juzgado y me di cuenta que sólo había estado mintiéndome a mí misma. Nunca lo olvidé y nunca lo haré, porque Edward es de esas personas, de esos amores, que se tatúan en tu piel, en tu alma, en tu corazón y en cada célula.

—Lo sé, quiero decir, cuando lo escuchaba hablar de ti eso era exactamente lo que me hacía sentir. Ojalá esto hubiera acabado de otra manera, Bella.

—Si no hubiera demorado tanto en reconocer que lo sigo amando —me encogí de hombros.

—La vida está llena de hubieras. Vamos, comienzas a quedarte dormida y no pienso cargar tu culo —me dio un codazo.

—Pero tú estás borracha y yo estoy borracha —comencé a reír—. ¡Oh, hay dos tú! ¿A cuál debo hablarle?

—Sí, esa es la señal de que debemos irnos —me tomó del codo y comenzó a llevarme hacia la salida.

—Espere, espera, mi bolso lo he dejado ¡Rayos, hay dos bolsos también! —traté de tomar mi bolso, pero no sucedió—. Ups, ese no es.

—Dios, ahora recuerdo que Edward dijo que no bebías —jaló de mí y afuera se encontraba Kate.

— ¿La emborrachaste? —dijo Kate de manera indignada.

—Las dos tú son muy bonitas —le dije riendo. Kate me miró con los ojos de par en par—. Tu cara es muy graciosa.

— ¡Irina! —le recriminó a su esposa.

— ¿Qué? Ella necesitaba desahogarse y sobria no lo haría. Anda, anda, llevémosla a su casa. Le prometí a su madre que la llevaría.

—Espero que incluyeras en tu mensaje que llegaría borracha —dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el asiento trasero.

Un objeto colorido y brillante llamó mi atención.

—No está tan borracha —dijo Irina frente a mí.

—¡Brilla! Brilla bonito —dije.

—Está bien, quizá un poco borracha.

—O—O—O—

—O—O—O—

Mi cabeza dolía horrores. Con el mínimo esfuerzo que hacía por moverme sentía que me pulsaba hasta casi explotar. Jodido infierno ¿Cómo es que terminé tomando tanto? ¿Por qué Irina me dejó hacerlo?

Me hundí entre las cobijas y almohadas de mi cama. Afortunadamente todo estaba en silencio y esperaba que se mantuviera de esa manera por las próximas horas. Giré un poco la cabeza para mirar el despertador que se encontraba por encima de mi buró y vi que pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Se me había hecho tarde para ir a abrir la galería. Tenía que levantarme y avisarle a Ángela o la pobre estaría esperando; pero mi teléfono estaba tirado en algún rincón de mi habitación y el sólo pensar en levantarme y tener que buscarlo provocaba que la jaqueca fuera aún más insoportable. Gemí por las terribles pulsaciones en mis sienes. Sólo hubo una ocasión en la que bebí tanto alcohol y fue después de mi primera y última visita a Nueva York, justo cuando arruiné lo más bello que tenía.

El dolor en mi pecho se hizo presente y multiplicado, era como si cada hora que pasara lejos de él mi corazón se destruía cada vez más. Había demorado demasiado en aceptar que todavía lo amaba, yo misma había ocasionado que se marchara. Me sentía desgarrada desde lo más profundo de mi ser ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir todos estos años? Él era mi vida entera, mi alma y se la había llevado con él.

Escuché un par de golpes en la puerta, quise ignorarlos, pero probablemente se trataba de mi madre preocupada ¿Quién sabe en qué estado me había traído Irina en la madrugada? Lo menos que podía hacer era tranquilizarla, después podría seguir sumiéndome en mi miseria.

—Adelante, mamá —mi voz estaba ronca.

—Cariño, Ángela está al teléfono, pregunta si debe abrir la galería.

—No creo poder ir, me siento realmente mal —murmuré.

— ¿Quieres hablar con ella? —me pasó.

Tomé la llamada de Ángela para ofrecerle un disculpa por no haberle avisado.

—Angie, no creo poder ir los próximos días a la galería ¿podrías encargarte? —mi voz denotaba el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Por supuesto, Bella. Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿te encuentras bien?

Cerré los ojos tratando de tomar un poco de fuerza para poder hablar de ello.

—No, Angie. Él se ha ido, todo ha terminado. Yo… —se me quebró la voz y no pude continuar.

El llanto comenzó de nuevo y cuando mi mamá me abrazó solté todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro. Llore hasta desgarrarme la garganta. Sentía que moría, que no podía continuar sin él. Mi cuerpo se sacudía y mi madre aguantaba de manera estoica.

—Llora, bebé, llora lo que necesites.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero poco a poco me quedé dormida entre los brazos de mi mamá. Soñé con Edward y con el futuro que yo misma nos había arrebatado.

Una parte de mí creía que merecía ese dolor. Era lo mínimo después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, del daño que le hice. Yo era la culpable del sufrimiento de ambos.

—O—O—

—O—O—

Había pasado una semana desde el día en que debía de firmar los papeles del divorcio. Trataba de posponer el hecho de hablarle a Irina; aquel día salí de su oficina sin firmarlos y parte de mí se resistía a contactarme con ella, porque mientras no firmara el proceso de separación éste no concluiría; sentía que de esa manera podía continuar unida a Edward por un poco más de tiempo; sin embargo, también era consciente que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría, en el que tendría que separarme de manera definitiva.

Tomé mi bolsa y mi abrigo. Regresaría a la galería después de varios días, Ángela había hecho lo suyo y se había hecho cargo de todo, sabía que podía tomarme unos días más, pero no quería seguir postergándolo. Tenía que continuar con mi vida y aprender a cargar con el dolor.

Al llegar hice un recorrido. Había un cuadro con un pequeño letrero que anunciaba su venta y un par de trabajos de restauración agendados. Mientras caminaba por cada sala me di cuenta que el cordón de la sala donde se encontraban mis pinturas y dibujos se encontraba corrido. Me asusté por un momento, pero aun así decidí entrar en ella. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado… a excepción de un cuadro. Aquel donde el ave con sus alas abiertas se transformaba en una mujer y las alas en su cobijo.

Caminé por todos lados, fui hacia mi taller y no lo encontré. Estaba por desesperarme, quería llevarme ese cuadro porque era especial para mí; a Edward le había gustado tanto que sentía que era otra manera de mantenerme unida a él.

Escuché que Ángela llegó y corrí hacia ella.

—Ángela ¿qué sucedió con el cuadro que estaba en mi sala?

—Lo he vendido. Dieron buen dinero por él —me sonrió.

—¿Lo vendiste? Pero si nadie ha entrado en esa sala ¿Quién lo compró?

Me acerqué al escritorio con la finalidad de buscar entre las transacciones y recibos de venta.

—La venta se hizo a nombre de una corporación de aquí en Seattle.

Busqué en la base de datos y efectivamente vi que la venta fue hecha a una empresa con dirección en Seattle. Me preguntaba si accederían a regresar el cuadro si lo solicitaba, así que tomé nota del número de contacto para hacerlo más tarde.

—Lo siento, no sabía que no estaba a la venta.

—Está bien, Angie. Trataré de recuperarlo.

Fue inútil el intento. La chica que me atendió fue firme y clara al señalar que su jefe no tenía intención alguna de regresar el cuadro, aun cuando dije que regresaría el dinero e incluso una clase de indemnización por las molestias. Al parecer no había sido mi día. Y estaba por empeorar.

—Hola, Bella —levanté la vista y me encontré con Irina.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más lento. El que estuviera en mi galería sólo significaba una cosa y no me sentía preparada para ello.

—¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó.

—Lo mejor que puedo —traté de sonreír.

—Me siento como una mierda, pero tengo que hacer. Supongo que sabes a lo que he venido.

Sólo fui capaz de asentir.

—La fecha límite ha llegado y debo entregar los documentos para hacerles llegar a ambos el acta de divorcio —dijo con pesar. Era evidente que ella también quería postergar esto.

—Sí, está bien. De todos modos no es como que se pueda hacer algo al respecto —extendí la mano pidiendo la carpeta con los documentos.

Plasmé con una inmensa tristeza mi firma en aquellos papeles que daban por finiquitado mi matrimonio con Edward. Sentí cómo se abría un enorme agujero en mi pecho, dejando un vacío en él. En ese instante parte de mí voló hacia donde sea que se encontrara Edward.

—Aquí está —extendí la carpeta y traté de sonreír.

—Te haré llegar el acta de divorcio y haré lo correspondiente con Edward.

—¿Has hablado con él? —pregunté con esperanza de escuchar una sola noticia de él. Ella negó.

—Hablaré con Emmett y él se encargará. Podemos ir a celebrar con unos tragos después de que esto terminé.

No respondí ante aquello.

—Mal chiste, perdón.

—Descuida —me encogí de hombros—. En algún momento aprenderé a seguir con este dolor y vacío.

—Kate me diría algo como que debo de dejarlos a ustedes aprender, pero no puedo quedarme callada cuando veo a dos amigos cagándola como ustedes lo están haciendo.

—Y claramente no es tu estilo.

—¡Exacto! Díselo a Kate. Es como si tratara de domar a un toro —exclamó—. Regresando al punto, creo que la pelota está en tu lado de la cancha. El divorcio no quiere decir que el amor se haya acabado.

La miré con el ceño fruncido sin terminar de comprender a qué se refería. Es decir entendía el punto central de la oración; efectivamente el amor no se terminaba por haber plasmado mi maldita firma en un papel burocrático, sin embargo no entendía adónde quería llegar.

—Bien, mi labor aquí ha concluido.

Dos semanas después Irina apareció en la puerta de mi casa con el acta de divorcio. Podría decir que sentí dolor al tenerla entre mis manos, pero cada día el pesar y sufrimiento estaban ahí, la diferencia es que incrementó al ver que mi lazo con Edward había terminado. En ese documento se encontraba el final de nuestra historia.

—Gracias por traerla hasta acá —le dije mientras se levantaba del sillón donde se encontraba.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. Ahora me siento como una mierda por haber hecho esto —torció su gesto.

—Sólo haces tu trabajo —traté de tranquilizarla.

—Avísame cuando estés lista para salir, prometo no dejar que te emborraches de nuevo.

La acompañé hasta la puerta y me despedí de ella. Algo bueno me había quedado de todo esto, y esa era Irina. Era una buena amiga y también lamentaba haber dudado de ella.

—Todo ha terminado —fui y me senté en el sofá con mi mamá. El nudo en mi garganta comenzó a acentuarse.

— ¿Estás segura de eso hija? —me cuestionó mi mamá.

Miré a Renée confundida y pidiendo que se explicara mejor.

—Cariño, tú y Edward tienen una conexión que va más allá de un documento que diga que están casados, mientras su corazón les diga que siguen unidos lo demás son simples y banales requisitos terrenales —me abraza y besa mis cabellos—. Sólo piénsalo. Ha llegado tu turno —es lo último que dice ante de levantarse e irse.

Me quedé pensando un buen rato en lo dicho por mi madre. No era la primera persona que me hacía insinuaciones similares ¿Acaso no estaba todo perdido ya? ¿Acaso no había terminado todo entre Edward y yo? Lo cierto es que un divorcio no borrada los sentimientos y emociones y claramente estaba segura que nunca podría hacerlo; me preguntaba si él podría eliminarlos. Pronto recibiría el anuncio de que nuestro matrimonio había concluido y seguiría la vida tan exitosa que había conseguido ¿Qué podía hacer yo al respecto?

Me imaginé tomando un avión hacia Londres y entonces lo entendí. Tomé de manera apresurada mi teléfono y me contacté con Irina para que me diera la dirección de Emmett. Escuché su alegría desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Tenía que apresurarme antes de que le enviara el sobre con los documentos.

—Ya era hora de que recapacitaras —fue lo último que me dijo Irina antes de colgar.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. Las ventanas de la planta superior se encontraban entreabiertas. Podía ver sombras a través de las cortinas de lo que suponía era la sala. Me paré con firmeza, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y caminé hacía la puerta.

—¡Ya sé, Rosie! Patearás mi enorme culo si vuelvo a dejar la tapa del baño arriba —escuché gritar a Emmett mientras abría la puerta. Cuando me halló frente a su puerta abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas —¿Bella?

—Hola, ¿Emmett? —dije más tímida de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir hola, Bella.

—¿Quién es, cariño?

Una mujer rubia se asomó detrás del enorme cuerpo de Emmett. Ella era realmente hermosa con rasgos finos, cabellos rubios y rizados hasta la altura de los hombros y sus ojos azules y brillosos, bajé la vista y me topé con un vientre que evidenciaba un avanzado embarazado. Supuse que debía de ser su pareja. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero parecía reconocerme.

—Hola, soy Bella —saludé.

—Sé quién eres —respondió con frialdad— ¿Qué buscas aquí? Edward no está como bien sabrás.

—Rosie, tranquila.

—Yo… yo sólo venía… —no pude continuar porque el llanto cortó mis palabras y pequeñas sacudidas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

—Anda, pasa —el tono de la mujer rubia pasó a ser maternal y protector.

Ambos se apartaron de la puerta y me acompañaron a la sala, donde esperaron a que me tranquilizara. Una vez me calmé, recordé el motivo de mi visita. Esa era mi prioridad.

—Emmett, sé que la notificación de mi divorcio con Edward te ha llegado el día de hoy. Irina se encargó de llevarme personalmente el mío, pero quiero saber si ya se lo has enviado.

Su rostro comenzaba a tornarse en confusión por no saber a qué se debía mi visita y por qué preguntaba por los papeles del divorcio.

—No, quedé en enviárselos el día de mañana ¿por qué?

—Necesito un favor, bueno dos tal vez —comencé a morder mi labio—. Quiero que me entregues los papeles a mí, quiero ser yo quien se los lleve.

Ambos estaban perplejos ante mi petición.

—Bella, no dudo de que tus intensiones sean buenas y que quieras tener un cierre claro de todo esto, pero ¿no crees que ya es demasiado dolor para Edward? —me dijo Rosalie—. Le ha costado tanto el dejarte ir de nuevo que no sé cómo podría resultar para él el verte de nuevo y después verte marchar.

—Ese es el punto, Rosalie. No quiero marcharme, no quiero estar en ningún lado sin él —los miré a ambos pidiendo que me entendieran—. Es cierto que lo he comprendido demasiado tarde, pero ahora lo sé. Sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero quiero remediarlos. Quiero otra oportunidad.

—Todavía lo amas ¿no es así? —preguntó Emmett.

—Con toda mi alma. Traté de comunicarme con él, pero nunca respondió; esperaba encontrarlo el día de la audiencia, pero Irina me dijo que había ido días antes y se había marchado a Londres.

—Temía el no poder firmar los papeles ese día viéndote a la cara. Tampoco quería hacerte pasar por un mal rato.

—Por favor, Emmett. Sé que no me conoces, pero te lo suplico. Quizá es mi única oportunidad de recuperarlo y demostrarle que lo amo.

Emmett y Rosalie me miraron con una mezcla de desconfianza y alivio, pero media hora después salía de su casa con el sobre y la dirección de Edward. Lo único que hacía falta era tomar el avión que me llevaría a él.

—O—O—

—O—O—

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza en mi pecho, martilleaba de manera furiosa. Estaba tan acelerado, pero no era para menos. Faltaba poco para que el avión aterrizara. Pronto estaría en Londres. Recordé la primera y última vez que había ido a visitarlo por sorpresa. Aquel viaje que terminó con nuestro matrimonio, sólo esperaba que éste fuera todo lo contrario. Cruzaba los dedos para que no terminara de la misma manera.

_Flashback_

_—Entonces ¿estás decidida? —preguntó Ángela._

_—Sí, no le diré nada. He ahorrado lo suficiente para pagar el boleto de ida y de regreso._

_— ¿No crees que se moleste?_

_—No, hace poco más de dos meses que sólo nos vemos por videollamadas. No puedo soportar más tiempo sin abrazarlo y besarlo._

_Estaba realmente emocionada porque aquel fin de semana viajaría a Nueva York para darle una sorpresa a Edward. Aunque él no me decía nada sabía que la razón por la cual no había podido visitarme en las semanas anteriores había sido por complicaciones financieras y quería demostrarle que estaba yo para apoyarle en lo que pudiera y que no sólo él debía de esforzarse en la relación. Así que había decidido ahorrar exclusivamente para el viaje. _

_Sabía que al principio podría enfadarse, pero después lo entendería porque estaba segura que al igual que a mí, él tampoco podía soportar más la distancia entre nosotros. _

_La noche anterior empaqué sólo un par de mudas de ropa. Aunque quisiera quedarme más tiempo no podía hacerlo. Se acercaban los finales y eso implicaba que debía entregar trabajos pendientes y prepararme para las pruebas. Especialmente con las malditas acuarelas._

_Escuché de fondo Every Breath You Take de The Police, su tono de llamada. Escarbé entre mi ropa hasta encontrarlo y me tumbé en la cama._

_—¿Cómo está el hombre más sexy de este planeta? —dije tratando de sonar sexy._

_—Extrañándote más cada día —me dijo—. Quisiera tanto estar a tu lado, Bella —dijo triste. Mi pobre esposo._

_—Quizá no tengas que esperar tanto —yo y mi bocota._

_— ¿Cómo?_

_—Nada, esperemos que pronto podamos vernos. También te he extrañado demasiado. Extraño poder abrazarte, besarte, que nos acurruquemos. _

_—Yo extraño tus hermosos ojos, tu delicioso aroma. Quiero estar contigo, quizá…_

_—No, no abandonarás tu sueño —le dije de manera tajante—. Sólo debemos soportar un poco más para volver a vernos —traté de contener mi emoción—. Mejor concentrémonos en lo que haremos cuando nos veamos de nuevo —dije con sensualidad para cambiar el rumbo de nuestra conversación._

_— ¿Y qué es eso? —siguió rápidamente mi juego._

_—Tú, recorriendo mi cuerpo con tu boca, con tus manos; con esas caricias tan tuyas que despiertan cada parte de mi cuerpo._

_—Bella —gruñó._

_—Quiero que me tomes con fuerza, que me demuestres cuánto me has extrañado —comencé a jugar con los pequeños shorts que utilizaba de pijama—. Dime Edward, cómo me demostrarás que me amas. _

_—Primero comenzaría por quitarte esa pequeña pijama tuya que usas para dormir. Me detendría especialmente en tocar ese hermoso trasero tuyo —jadeé ante la lujuria que se imprimía en su voz—. Joder, muy pronto me encuentro con tus sexo inflamado y húmedo. Puedo olerte, se me hace agua la boca por probarte._

_—Estoy tan mojada por ti —jadeé mientras metía mi mano en mi short y bragas. Sí, realmente estaba mojada. Solté un gemido en el momento en que toque mi manojo de nervios._

_— ¿Te estás tocando, bebé?_

_—Sí, Edward, sí._

_—De acuerdo —escuché el frufrú de la tela. Se estaba quitando la ropa—. Termino de quitarte tu ropa y me detengo a admirarte ahí tendida y desnuda. Tus pezones están erguidos, llaman mi atención y me inclino a chuparlos._

_Dejé a un lado mi teléfono y me quité de inmediato toda mi ropa. Quería estar completamente desnuda para acariciarme tal como me lo pedía y lo imaginaba haciéndolo. _

_—Pellizca tus pezones por mí, nena. Extraño saborearlos._

_Hice lo que me pidió y continué escuchándolo; sus jadeos acompañaban los míos. Estaba tan al borde. Me encantaba cuando teníamos sexo telefónico, pero por supuesto que no podía comparársele a tenerle ahí a mi lado. _

_—Nena, tu sexo sabe tan bien._

_—Mierda, Edward —gruñí—. Estoy a punto. Yo también quiero probarte._

_—Estoy tan duro para ti._

_—Imagina que te toco. Tomo tu pene entre mis manos y comienzo a masturbarte mientras tu me bombeas con tus dedos._

_—Estás tan apretada, quiero hundirme profundamente en ti._

_—Bombeo tu pene más rápido, tan rápido como se mueven tus dedos dentro de mí. Me acaricias tan bien —comencé a mover mis dedos más rápido y pellizqué con mayor presión mi pezón izquierdo—. Por favor, Edward, por favor._

_—Dime qué quieres nena —su voz entrecortada me decía que estaba tan cerca._

_—Dámelo, por favor, sólo córrete._

_— ¡Bella! —medio gruñó y medio gritó, pero pocos segundos después mi orgasmo también llegó. _

_— ¡Edward!_

_Estuvimos jadeando, nos escuchábamos y el imaginarnos el uno al otro desnudos al otro lado de la línea hacía todo más sublime._

_—Espero esto te ayude a extrañarme menos, guapo —le dije cuando mi respiración se calmó._

_—Jamás, hasta que te tenga en mis brazos de nuevo podré respirar de nuevo. _

_—Pronto, amor, pronto podremos vernos de nuevo y seguir con esto —dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Al día siguiente lo vería por fin. _

_Fin del flashback _

Aquella noche no dormí, la felicidad y plenitud de que reuniría de nuevo con él me mantuvieron despierta. Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que aquel viaje terminaría con mi divorcio y con nuestras vidas arruinadas. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la azafata me pidió abrocharme mi cinturón porque el avión estaba por aterrizar. Mi corazón martilleó con más fuerza; ya estaba en Londres y estaba ahí para recuperar al hombre de mi vida. Al amor que dejé ir hace tantos años.

* * *

**Mis bellas lectoras, a casi nada de concluir esta pequeña historia. Sólo nos queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. No esperaba que esta historia fuera a agradarles tanto, pero soy inmensamente feliz de ver los resultados... y bueno, regresando al capítulo ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Bella ha tomado su decisión y ha ido a salvar su relación, ahora a esperar ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Edward?**

**Como dije, me da mucho gusto que la historia les haya agradado. Mil GRACIAS por sus reviews que alimentan mi alma de escritora novata: **_Pameva, Jade HSos, JossBel Masen, joabruno, LizMaratzza, Esal, jupy, Smedina, Adriana Molina, kaja0507, Torrespera172, Lizdayana, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, miop, Lu40, Adriu, saraipineda44, Chiki García, Liz Vidal, ariyasy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, rjnavajas y cavendano. _

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo o en La Fortezza(que cada vez se pone más bueno)!... No olviden dejarme sus comentarios ;)**

**Las quiero.**

**Dai. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**EPOV**

Los primeros días posteriores a mi llegada fueron realmente difíciles. Cada día y a cada minuto la extrañaba y aunque trataba de no pensar en el dolor que se había instalado de manera permanente en mi pecho, era imposible no perderme en los recuerdos. Mi mente me jugaba en contra todo el tiempo imaginándola feliz al lado de Jacob, continuando con sus planes para la boda. Me torturaba pensando cuánto tiempo faltaría para que ese día llegara, porque al pensar en ella entre los brazos de aquel hombre mi sangre hervía y el dolor se mezclaba con la ira.

Traté de continuar con mi vida lo más normal que pude. El trabajo apenas había sido de ayuda, me metí de lleno en los deberes pendientes que había dejado, a tal grado que en un par de días ya estaba al corriente; aun así ella seguía presente en mi mente y seguiría siendo así por el resto de mi vida. Si algo había comprendido al final de toda aquella situación es que Bella sería siempre la dueña de mi corazón. Estaba tatuada en mi alma.

Emmett me había dicho que Irina le había informado sobre un pequeño retraso en el papeleo por alguna situación que se presentó con Bella; no quise saber al respecto, no quería que se despertara algún tipo de esperanza en mí, ya había sido suficientemente duro el haberme marchado y haberla dejado ir. Al final me avisó que todo estaba resuelto y el acta de divorcio tardaría unos días en llegar. Él se encargaría de enviarla por correo.

Mi interfono sonó e interrumpió el ritmo de mis pensamientos.

—Dime, Heidi.

—Una señorita viene a verlo. Viene de parte de Emmett.

Fruncí mi ceño. Seguramente se trataría de la acta de divorcio, así que le pedí a Heidi que la dejara pasar. Escuché unos tacones y levanté mi vista hacia la persona que caminaba hacia mi escritorio. Se trataba de Tanya. Vestía un vestido con la falda en tubo color beige y un saco color azul. Llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño alto.

—Tanya, qué gusto verte.

—Querido Edward —se acercó a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla—. Estoy de paso en Londres y antes de irme quise pasar a verte.

—Me alegro ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien. Arreglando mi traslado aquí, será algo sólo temporal o eso espero.

—Bueno, Emmett dijo que su traslado a Seattle sería temporal y mira.

—No, espero que no. No te ofendas, pero Londres no es para mí.

Continuamos charlando. Tanya me pidió ayuda para conseguir un lugar adonde mudarse, no había tenido tiempo de revisar departamento o casas, todo había sido tan repentino y en poco tiempo estaría en Londres. Accedí a ayudarle, pues recordé cuando Irina me ayudó a mí. Sabía lo que se sentía llegar a un lugar extraño y no tener idea de por dónde comenzar. Así que le ofrecí mi ayuda en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

—Mil gracias, sé que debes de estar hasta el tope de trabajo después del viaje y ahora te cargo la mano con la búsqueda de un departamento.

—Descuida, tengo un muy buen contacto que hará esto fácil —tomé una pluma y un papel para que anotara algunos datos sobre lo que buscaba—. En cuanto tenga algunas propuestas te las haré llegar a tu correo.

—Me parece bien —se levantó de su lugar y extendió su mano—. No te quito más el tiempo. —No me pasó desapercibido el anillo que posaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

—¿Te has comprometido? —pregunté asombrado. Cuando me encontré con ella en Seattle no me comentó nada y honestamente jamás se me ocurrió preguntar.

—Justo un par de días después de que te marchaste. No tuve oportunidad de presentarte a Félix.

—Emmett tampoco mencionó nada.

—Para ser honesta, son pocas las personas quienes saben. Ha sido uno de esos amores repentinos. No sabemos todavía qué haremos con esto de mi mudanza, pero espero que funcione —dijo con timidez.

—Te deseo lo mejor, a ti y a Félix —fue todo lo que pude decir. No estaba en las mejores condiciones para dar consejos sobre parejas.

Se marchó poco después. El saber de su compromiso sólo me trajo a la mente a Bella al lado de Jacob. Me preguntaba si su boda se acercaba o quizá ella ya se hubiera casado; quizá justo en ese momento ella estaba entre sus brazos. El dolor oprimió más fuerte mi pecho y terminé lanzando todos los objetos que se encontraban en mi escritorio. Heidi acudió de inmediato asustada por el estruendo. Verme fue todo lo que necesitó para salir de manera sigilosa y discreta.

Como cada día al salir del trabajo me fui directo a casa. Al llegar revisé mi correo esperando encontrar los papeles del divorcio. Suspiré aliviado porque aún no llegaban. Patético. Me pregunté por qué Emmett no se había comunicado aún conmigo para decirme que ya los había enviado o algo por el estilo.

Pasé directo a mi vestidor para ponerme más cómodo. Un jogger y una camiseta blanca fueron la elección. Estaba por irme hacia el estudio para leer un poco cuando llamaron a la puerta. Me pregunté quién sería ya que no solía recibir muchas visitas y que recordara no había quedado con nadie.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una figura femenina. Se trataba de Tanya que traía consigo una gran bolsa de papel de la cual salía un delicioso aroma a comida china. Levantó la bolsa y me sonrió.

—Un pequeño pago por el favor. Di que sí.

Me hice a un lado y ella entró. Decidimos tomar un poco de vino junto con la comida china. La velada estaba siendo realmente amena. Ella comenzó a platicarme sobre su tórrido romance con Félix, donde la pasión se había presentado instantáneamente. Reconocía que estaba bastante preocupada sobre cómo se tomaría el hecho de que tenía que mudarse por un tiempo a Londres.

—¿Entonces él no lo sabe?

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Tanya, debiste decirle en cuanto te enteraste que te trasladarían a Londres.

—En ese momento no sabía que aquello que comenzó con un par de acostones terminaría con un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo.

—No soy quién para juzgar el que le mantengas oculto esto a Félix pues como ya sabes me hubiera ahorrado mi doble divorcio si hubiera sido honesto con Bella sobre mi situación.

—¿Entonces crees que toda esta situación del divorcio es tu culpa?

—Fue de ambos. Si bien Bella falló en dudar de mí también tuve parte de responsabilidad —tomé una gran bocanada de aire, porque a pesar de haber concluido con ese capítulo el aprendizaje apenas empezaba—. Si yo le hubiera dicho que vivía con Irina, ella hubiera tenido idea de qué se encontraría al llegar a Nueva York, pero los hubiera no existen.

—Creo que tienen razón. Quizá deba irme y llamarle de inmediato —fue tanta la premura con la que se levantó de su silla que terminó derramando su copa de vino sobre su vestido—. Mierda. Lo lamento —dijo mientras trataba de limpiar su vestido.

Me apresuré a tomar un paño para la cocina y se lo tendí mientras que con otro yo limpiaba la mesa. Tras terminar de hacerlo me di cuenta que su ropa estaba totalmente arruinada, no importaba cuánto tallara el vino era una mancha difícil de quitar.

—Supongo que está arruinado ¡Demonios! Debo tomar un avión a media noche y ya he mandado mi maleta —continuó tratando de tallar la tela del vestido.

—Déjame lavarlo. Tienes todavía tiempo —recogí los platos y las copas utilizados en la cena. —La mancha está fresca y se secará justo a tiempo.

La llevé a mi cuarto y busqué una camiseta que pudiera usar. Me apresuré a preparar la lavadora con el detergente mientras ella se cambiaba.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. Espero funcione. Por cierto, ese cuadro en tu habitación es realmente hermoso e inspirador —dijo mientras me tendía el vestido.

Estaba terminando de echar a lavar la prenda cuando se escuchó el timbre. Dos visitas en una noche, esa sí que era toda una novedad.

—Descuida, abriré yo —escuché gritar a Tanya.

Salí pocos segundos después y fui a ver de quién se trataba. Me quedé estupefacto a la mitad del pasillo. Justo en la puerta se encontraba la persona a quien menos esperaba y quien menos hubiera imaginado que podría estar en la entrada de mi departamento.

Bella.

Sus ojos se pasearon entre Tanya y yo y supe de inmediato qué es lo que ella estaba viendo.

**BPOV**

Si creía que mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza cuando me bajé del avión, eso había sido nada en comparación a lo acelerado que se encontraba justo frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Edward. Corroboré que la dirección que Emmett me dio fuera la correcta y subí hasta el último piso. Me paré frente a la puerta marcada con el número 1020. Intenté no una sino hasta tres veces llamar a la puerta.

—Vamos Bella, vamos. No seas cobarde —me dije a mí misma y entonces lo hice. Oprimí el timbre y en cada segundo que pasaba la presión en mi pecho se acentuaba. Contuve la respiración hasta que se abrió la puerta.

No estaba preparada para encontrarme lo que vi en ese momento. Una mujer frente a mí, en el departamento de Edward con nada más que una camisa cubriendo su desnudez. Delante de mí se encontraba Tanya, la asistente de Emmett y con quien lo había encontrado corriendo el otro día ¿Acaso él ya había comenzado a avanzar y construir su vida?

Bajé la cabeza y apreté con fuerza mis ojos. Lo había perdido, ya nada podía hacer. La historia se repetía. De nuevo estaba yo ahí frente a su puerta viéndolo con alguien más. Yo… No, no, yo lo conocía, sabía cómo funcionaba su corazón. Él había dicho antes de marcharse que me amaba y no podía creer que ese amor hubiera desaparecido en unas cuantas semanas; por lo menos no tratándose de Edward.

Lo conocía. Sabía que para él como para mí nuestra relación y nuestro amor eran prácticamente sagrados y no iría por ahí acostándose con otras cuando todavía me amaba. Por fin lo había entendido. No estaba segura de que me aceptara nuevamente en su vida, pero no cometería el mismo error. No sacaría conclusiones sin esperar a que Edward me explicara qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que tomé un gran respiro e ignoré el hecho de tener a una Tanya semidesnuda en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —dije con toda la seguridad que pude reunir.

— ¿Qué…? Digo, sí por supuesto. Adelante, pasa —me apresuró Edward.

Me adentré en el departamento y dejé mi maleta al lado de la puerta. Edward y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos. Cada uno de nosotros tenía miles de preguntas reflejadas en el rostro. Estaba segura de que se estaba cuestionando qué hacía ahí, parada a la mitad de su sala. Yo por dentro moría por ir hacia él y abrazarlo, por sentir la calidez de sus brazos estrechando mi cuerpo y decirle que lamentaba el haber tardado tanto. Eran tantos los sentimientos y emociones que se hicieron presentes en ese momento, pero definitivamente el deseo y el amor eran lo que predominaban.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sólo fuimos conscientes de nuestro alrededor hasta que Tanya carraspeó para hacernos saber que se encontraba ahí.

—Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar. Así que iré por mi vestido y me iré.

—Lo acabo de meter a la lavadora —explicó Edward, pero seguía viéndome a mí.

Aparté la mirada hacia Tanya y se veía realmente apenada e incómoda de estar entre los dos y esas circunstancias.

—No es lo que estás pensando —me dijo—. Esperaré en la habitación de Edward a que terminé de secarse mi vestido.

—Puedo darte algo de mi ropa —le dije señalando mi maleta—. Sólo si quieres.

¡Diablos! Había parecido que trataba de correrla.

—Eso sería fantástico. Tengo un vuelo que abordar y prometo que te la haré llegar.

Edward me indicó dónde estaba su cuarto y acompañé a Tanya para que tomara algunas de mis prendas y se cambiara.

Al entrar lo primero que vi me dejó congelada. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Frente a mí tenía el cuadro que le había gustado en mi galería. Él era quien lo había comprado ¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta? Edward era el único que lo había visto, el único que sabía de su existencia. Recordé su reacción al mirar la pintura, lo mucho que le había gustado y eso fue todo lo que necesité para saber que había hecho lo correcto en viajar a Londres

Di media vuelta y dejé a Tanya en el cuarto mientras iba hacia Edward.

—Bella, no es…

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y uní nuestros labios. Él pareció bastante sorprendido al principio, pero a los pocos segundos me respondió de la manera en que mi cuerpo lo recordaba: con pasión y amor. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura, me pegó a su pecho y sentí de nuevo esa conexión. Mis curvas seguían abrazando cada hueco de su cuerpo y viceversa. El beso se volvió húmedo y hambriento. Sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda, mi cintura y caderas. Yo tocaba sus hombros firmes, sus cabellos sedosos y sus rasgos varoniles.

—Bella —susurró sobre mis labios cuando necesitamos separarnos— ¿Qué…?

—Debemos hablar, lo sé —besé la comisura de sus labios—. Te explicaré todo, pero ahora sólo necesito esto —volví a besarlo con toda mi alma, hasta que el aliento nos abandonó a ambos.

Él se inclinó y reposó su frente sobre la mía. Inhalaba todo lo que mis pulmones me permitían, quería llenarme de su aroma.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

—Lo siento, chicos —comentó Tanya—. No quería interrumpir. Se veían muy lindos, pero hay un vuelo que debo abordar. Muchas gracias por la ropa, Bella.

—No es nada —respondí mirando aún a Edward y después me giré—. Espero tengas un buen viaje.

—Estaré al pendiente respecto a tu departamento, cualquier cosa te diré —dijo Edward.

Tanya nos sonrió a ambos y salió del departamento.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos Edward me tomó entre sus brazos.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me expliques qué es todo esto —su aliento mentolado chocaba con mi rostro y sólo me incitaba a besarlo nuevamente.

—Quizá no quiero que me dejes ir, quizá vine aquí a implorarte que me aceptes —murmuré.

La opacidad en su mirada comenzó a desaparecer; en su lugar rayos de esperanza comenzaron a aparecer. La mirada de la cual me había enamorado regresaba a esos bellos orbes.

—He traído los papeles que acreditan nuestro divorcio —comenté. Su mirada comenzó a decaer de inmediato, así que me apresuré en agregar: —. Los he traído porque tengo la esperanza de que aceptes casarte conmigo nuevamente, pero esta vez para siempre.

—¿Qué? —estaba realmente asombrado.

—Después de que me dejaste en casa aquel día me di cuenta que no podía seguir con mis planes de casarme con Jacob porque no lo amaba. Siempre has sido y serás tú el dueño de mi alma —entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y fui consciente de que por fin me sentía en casa—. Traté de comunicarme contigo, pero no pude, entonces esperé a verte en la corte y pedirte que no firmáramos el divorcio, pero no llegaste —dije con tristeza—. Irina me dijo que habías ido días antes para firmarlo y me explicó tus razones.

»Fue entonces que me di cuenta que había actuado demasiado tarde. Me detesté tanto por el dolor que había causado en ti y me refiero a todo, por haber desconfiado y por no haberte dicho que también te amaba.

—Bella, no. No todo es tu culpa, si yo no hubiera sido orgulloso y te hubiera dicho que vivía con Irina entonces habrías tenido una idea de lo que podrías encontrarte aquel día —explicó apresurado—. Desde que llegué a Londres he estado meditando y llegué a la conclusión de que tenías razón. Me concentré tanto en demostrarle a tu padre que podía ser suficiente para ti que se me olvidó preguntarte a ti qué necesitabas para ser feliz.

—Oh, Edward. Lamento tanto haber arruinado todo aquella noche —me abalancé hacia sus brazos que gustosos me recibieron.

—Ahora estás aquí y eso es más de lo que esperaba —besó cada parte de mí que estaba a su alcance—. Ni si quiera podía darme el lujo de imaginarte aparecer por mi puerta como lo has hecho. Te imaginaba en brazos de Jacob y eso me llenaba de rabia.

—No sé cómo pude pensar alguna vez que sería capaz de casarme con alguien más —me aparté un poco, sólo lo justo para poder mirarlo a la cara—. Es totalmente cierto lo que dije. Quiero iniciar de nuevo una vida a tu lado.

Él me miró con esos hermosos ojos brillosos y llenos de amor. Era la misma mirada que me había dado aquel día en que le dije que Sam no era mi pareja y nos convertimos en novios. Amaba tanto el poder sentirme querida con sólo una mirada, el sentirme segura a su lado. Llevaba menos de una hora con él y podía sentir como mi cuerpo y alma despertaban del largo letargo en el que se encontraban y en el que ni siquiera me daba cuenta que estaba.

—Sí, mi respuesta es sí a cualquier propuesta que me hagas. Acabo de decidir que en este nuevo comienzo haremos las cosas a tu manera —besó la comisura de mis labios.

—Bueno, entonces empecemos por algo —me solté de su abrazo y fui hacia el bolso que había dejado en la entrada; en él se encontraba el acta de divorcio—. Para este nuevo inicio debemos terminar con esto. Toma —le di el sobre color manila—. Es el acta de divorcio.

Él la tomó, pero en cuanto lo hizo lo rasgo por la mitad y lo botó en la pequeña mesa de cristal que se encontraba a la mitad de la sala.

—No la quiero, no me interesa. Lo único que me importa es que estás aquí y que no pienso dejarte ir a ninguna parte. Ya no —me dijo con la voz ronca

Dio dos pasos hasta llegar a mí y me alzó en sus brazos. La decisión, mezclada con el amor y el deseo hicieron su presencia en sus gestos. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando avanzó por el pasillo que conducía a su cuarto. En ningún momento apartamos la mirada; y en aquella caminata recordé el día de nuestra boda y nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer. Sin embargo, en cuento cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros supe que ahí es donde daría inicio nuestra nueva vida juntos; sin reclamos, sin miedos, con confianza y amor.

Me depositó con suavidad sobre el mullido colchón. Me miró de manera detenida y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme; está demás decir que no jugué un papel pasivo, porque lo deseaba tanto, anhelaba tanto el sentir el contacto piel a piel.

Mis manos se adentraron en su playera, pude sentir la firmeza de su espalda y costados. Me maravillé delineando las líneas de sus músculos definidos. Él besó todo lo que estaba a su alcance: mi cuello, mi cara, mis clavículas. Lo escuchaba inhalar y contener el aliento, no lo culpaba también quería respirar y llenarme de su aroma. Había sido tanto tiempo sin poder estar así. Él definitivamente seguía oliendo de la misma manera, pero había algo que le daba mayor madurez y que al mismo tiempo lo hacía más atractivo y deseable.

—Te amo, Edward —solté sin más, sin pensarlo pero sí sintiéndolo.

Él me miró y de nuevo me sentí transportada al mismísimo paraíso. Podía sentir como un hormigueo me recorría hasta el último recoveco de mi cuerpo, cada una de mis extremidades las sentía cálidas y al mismo tiempo flojas. Jamás encontraría a alguien que me mirara como él lo hacía. Era como perderme en un viaje ancestral y primitivo, calmado y cadencioso.

—Oh, Bella —se giró sobre la cama y me dejó encima de su cuerpo. Podía escuchar su corazón y decidí concentrarme en ello. Conté cada latido, sentí cada golpeteo en su pecho ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir sin esto, sin él?

Pasaron minutos o incluso horas. Realmente no lo sabíamos, todo era tan cómodo. Al fin estábamos en donde debíamos estar. Él no paraba de rozar con la punta de sus dedos mi cintura, mis brazos, mi mejilla; enterraba sus dedos entre mis cabellos, mientras yo dibujaba corazones sobre su nuca tal cual lo hacía cuando éramos adolescentes y nos perdíamos toda la tarde en el prado.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —susurró—. Bella, no sabes lo feliz soy.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que no me aceptaras de regreso —confesé—. No te hubiera culpado si me hubieras dado una patada en el culo —reí—. Pero me alegra que no la hayas hecho —besé su pecho.

—Como si eso fuera posible. Eres mi vida entera.

Nos besamos nuevamente. No teníamos suficiente de ello. Esta vez fue lento, suave, nos dedicamos a disfrutar, a reconocernos, pero estaba lista para más. Mucho más.

Me moví para bajar hasta sus pantalones y jalarlos, pero él me detuvo.

—Tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora sólo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos. Dormir a tu lado, por favor —pidió. Entendí que había una parte de él que seguía temiendo que no fuera real el que estuviera ahí a su lado.

—Bien, pero no podrás dejarme de abrazar en toda la noche. Está prohibido, Cullen —sentencié.

Nos acurrucó a ambos bajo las cobijas y me sentí dichosa cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello como solía hacerlo cuando no podía dormir y aunque traté con todas mis fuerzas el mantenerme despierta y platicar con él no pude hacerlo. Fue como si mi cuerpo se relajara por primera vez.

—O—O—

—O—O—

Me desperté con un cuerpo cálido y duro a mi espalda. Estaba aprisionada entre piernas y brazos, pero para nada molesto, al contrario, resultaba bastante reconfortante. Esa había sido una de las cosas que más había extrañado, el despertar a su lado.

A los pocos minutos despertó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, apretó aún más mi cuerpo.

—Estás aquí —susurró en mi oído.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado, no si tú no vas conmigo —me giré entre la prisión de brazos y piernas y quedé maravillada ante la hermosa visión frente a mí.

Sus rebeldes cabellos despeinados de tal forma que debería de ser ilegal, resultaba demasiado tentador para su propio bien. Sus ojos adormilados le daban un toque de ternura que combinaban a la perfección con su lado sexy. Los rastros de una barba incipiente me llamaban a acariciarlo, él se apoyó en mi palma y al mismo tiempo recorrió con su mirada todo mi rostro.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dije.

—Lo único importante para mí es que estás aquí —besó la comisura de mis labios—. Ambos cometimos errores. Éramos bastante jóvenes y había muchas cosas entre nosotros; la enfermedad de mi madre, mi situación económica, la posición de Charlie sobre nuestra relación; pero ahora hemos madurado y ayer diste el claro ejemplo de que hemos aprendido de esos errores.

La miré confundida.

—Ayer cuando miraste a Tanya semidesnuda con mi camisa puesta creí que te darías media vuelta, que pensarías que entre ella y yo había algo —me dijo apesadumbrado.

—No mentiré, en un primer momento fue bastante impactante verla así, pero después recordé que me habías declarado tu amor antes de regresar a Londres y te conozco, sé quién eres y sé lo que se siente ser amada por ti. Hice lo que en aquel día no, me detuve a pensar y recordar quién eres, pero sobre todo lo que sientes por mí —dije apenada por reconocer que hace años no fui capaz de hacerlo y aquello nos condujo a pasar años distanciados siendo miserables.

—Está bien, dejemos eso atrás. Esa es mi condición, dejaremos el pasado donde corresponde y sólo nos dedicaremos a construir nuestra felicidad —me dijo llevando uno de mis mechones atrás de mi oreja.

—Sólo una pregunta y juro que no volveré a hablar del pasado —sonreí cuando sólo asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Amaba verlo de esa manera—. ¿Cómo terminó mi cuadro colgado en tu pared?

—Eso es muy sencillo —acarició mi mejilla y bajó hasta mi cuello—. Sabes que la primera vez que lo miré quedé impresionado, incluso sin saber que tú lo habías pintado había algo en él que me atraía. Después entendí que la mujer del cuadro me recordaba a ti y aunque sabía que nuestro matrimonio estaba por concluir no quería dejarte ir del todo; así que quería tener algo tuyo conmigo y le pedí a Emmett que lo comprara bajo el nombre de la empresa donde trabajo.

—¿Entonces no querías dejarme del todo atrás? —esa confesión por alguna razón me hizo sonreír.

—Bella, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera —dijo con seguridad—. Yo simplemente estoy atado a ti. Mi alma y mi corazón son completamente tuyos, aunque tú estuvieras al lado de Jacob jamás podría dejarte atrás —la firmeza en su voz hizo que se formara un nudo en mi garganta. Podía sentir en sus palabras su amor y anhelo.

—Tanto como la mía te pertenece a ti. No sé si podría hacer lo que hiciste tú, el marcharte creyendo que era por mi bien —hundí mi rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello—. Yo hubiera sido egoísta, incluso sé que lo fui al venir aquí y tocar tu puerta pidiendo otra oportunidad.

—No me quejo de ello. Quizá también debí de ser más egoísta y esperar a verte en el juzgado. Te hubiera tomado en brazos y te hubiera llevado lejos de ahí —comentó.

—Oh, Edward. Quedémonos así, por siempre. No quiero separarme nunca más de tu lado —me estreché a él y besé su cuello una y otra vez.

Realmente había extrañado el despertar a su lado, su aroma en las mañanas, la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus brazos alrededor de mí, sus suaves caricias en mi espalda, su barba rozando mis mejillas.

—Me alegra porque no te dejaré ir —salí de mi escondite y le sonreí.

Lo miré detenidamente, lo admiré y procuré grabar cada rasgo suyo. Su apariencia era más madura, con un porte de confianza y bastante masculino. Era realmente guapo.

—¿Qué miras? —me preguntó sonriente y después besó la punta de mi nariz.

—Te pusiste mucho más guapo —dije con picardía—. Pienso en que quiero explorar cada parte de ti para reconocer cada cambio en tu cuerpo.

—Bueno, creo que estás en todo tu derecho como futura esposa —su voz se volvió ronca—. Debes conocer en cada aspecto a tu marido ¿no es cierto? —asentí mientras mordía mi labio—. Yo también quiero saber cómo ha cambiado tu cuerpo; quiero adorarlo y amarlo —comenzó a acariciar debajo de mi blusa y rozaba la pretina de mi pantalón—. Pero primero debemos hacer una promesa.

—¿Cuál? —dije con dificultad. Mi respiración era bastante errática para ese momento.

—Jamás dudarás de mí, siempre me preguntarás antes de sacar conclusiones.

—Hecho —dije con firmeza pues no estaba dispuesta a cometer los mismo errores.

—Mientras, yo prometo siempre comunicarme contigo, no ocultarte nada sin importar cuanto quiera protegerte o avergonzado esté.

Besé su pecho cubierto por su playera una y otra vez. Estar ahí entre ambos nos hizo darnos cuenta que nuestro amor en lugar de apagarse sólo se había multiplicado. Ambos hicimos promesas sobre construir nuestro futuro juntos, sin dudas ni secretos. Rescataríamos planes que teníamos en el pasado y trabajaríamos para lograrlos. Juntos, como siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

**Bien mis bellas lectoras, sé que ha sido más de un mes de espera, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada quiero saber ¿que piensan? ¿creen que Edward debió hacer sufrir a Bella? Lo sé, sé que las asusté con el asunto de Tanya, pero Bella debía demostrar que realmente había aprendido de sus errores.**

**Sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo más el epílogo, PERO, considero que quedaría un poco cortado. Quiero darles un final donde sus planes en el pasado se hagan realidad y comiencen desde cero siendo realmente felices porque lo merecen después de tanto tiempo separados. Así que prometo que el siguiente capítulo y el epílogo serán totalmente feliz, dulce y sexy ;)**

**INFINITAS GRACIAS: **_cary, Santa, miop, .10, Jade HSos, Lu40, Adriu, jupy, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Torrespera172, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Lore562, LizMaratzza, ariyasy, Pameva, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, dana masen cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson._

**Procuraré que la siguiente actualización no demoré tanto, pero ando en los procesos finales de mi tesis así que depende más de mi asesor que de mí :(**

**¡Las quiero! No olviden dejarme sus comentarios (aunque no lo merezca por no actualizar). Amo leerlas.**

**Dai.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**EPOV**

—Ya es hora de despertar, dormilón —escuché su voz y después un par de besos en mi cuello.

Habíamos pasado toda la noche hablando y actualizándonos sobre lo que ocurría en nuestras visas antes de encontrarnos de nuevo. El día anterior quisimos pasar el tiempo acurrucados, acariciándonos, sólo disfrutando el uno del otro. No, no habíamos tenido sexo aún porque ambos pensábamos que primero deberíamos dejar todas las cosas claras. No teníamos dudas sobre nuestro amor ni el comenzar una nueva historia juntos, pero por lo mismo de que queríamos que funcionara, primero debíamos poner todos los puntos sobre las íes.

—Vamos, el desayuno está listo y no estoy dispuesta a tener que recalentarlo sólo porque estás de perezoso —mordisqueó mi oreja y dejó besos por toda mi mandíbula.

Llevaba su cabello suelto, con sus ondas naturales cayendo sobre su rostro y creando una cortina con un delicioso aroma a manzana verde y a panqués de plátano. Mis favoritos; no los había probado desde que me había separado de ella, así que el saber que los había cocinado hacía tan tentador el salir de la cama.

—Podemos desayunar en la cama —le dije.

—Edward, hemos pasado todo el día de ayer en la cama. No hemos salido de ella más que para lo necesario —apuntó—. Además tenemos que empezar a platicar sobre los planes a partir de ahora. Y quiero que me lleves a ver la ciudad en la que voy a vivir.

La miré impresionado ¿Ella estaba hablando en serio? ¿Quería dejarlo todo y venir a vivirse aquí conmigo? ¿A Londres?

Me senté rápidamente y tomé sus manos. No quería que se sintiera presionada o con la necesidad de tener que demostrarme algo y por ello estuviera proponiendo el venir a Londres. Tenía razón en cuanto a tener que comenzar a plantear nuevos planes para nosotros, así que me levanté de la cama y tiré de ella para ir hacia la cocina, donde efectivamente había una pila de panqués de plátano y una taza de café humeante.

—Me imaginé que como yo no has comido uno de esos desde hace mucho —dijo detrás de mí—. No podía prepararlos o comerlos porque me hacían pensar en ti.

—Tengo otra promesa para ti —le dije girándome hacia ella y abrazando su cintura.

—¿Cuál?

—Tendré un poco de esos panqués por lo menos dos veces a la semana —sonreí y me incliné hacia su mejilla donde dejé un beso.

Después de haber obtenido mi promesa de tener panqués de plátano dos veces a la semana continuamos con el desayuno. Una mañana que aunque me gustaría decir que había sido algo normal en nuestro pasado, no había sido así. La distancia y el tiempo fue algo que no nos dejó compartir tantos momentos especiales y normales entre pareja. Eso definitivamente era algo que debía de incluirse en los nuevos planes.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que haremos ahora? —preguntó después de comerse su último trozo de pan y sobarse su barriga.

—No saldremos si eso es lo que preguntas. Te quiero para mí, sólo para mí. Ha sido mucho tiempo que quiero recuperar —tomé su mano y tiré de ella para colocarla sobre mi regazo.

—Eso es lo que más deseo, pero debemos de hablar sobre qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora —me dijo.

—Lo único que me interesa de esos planes es que serán a tu lado —me recargué en su hombro y disfruté de sus caricias en mi nuca.

—Lo sé, pero debemos saber qué pasos daremos. He pensado que podemos mudarnos juntos, si te parece bien —noté cierto tono de timidez—. Quizá consideres que sea muy pronto después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero si no quieres puedo mudarme a un departamento…

—Para —coloqué mi mano sobre sus labios—, ni creas que aceptaré que vivas lejos de mí y para que quedé claro con lejos me refiero incluso a un departamento cruzando el pasillo —murmuré sobre su cuello, lo que hizo que su piel se erizara.

—Así que…

—Sea donde sea que vivamos lo haremos juntos —le dije totalmente convencido.

Después de una pequeña charla quedamos en que iríamos a vivir a Seattle. Sería lo más lógico, ella tenía a su familia allá y su galería. Yo en Londres sólo tenía mi trabajo, uno en el cual sería bastante sencillo conseguir el traslado y si no fuera así estaba seguro de poder encontrar algo.

—¿Estás seguro con esto? —preguntó Bella de manera tímida—. Yo no tengo ningún problema en mudarme acá. Tardaría un poco porque tendría que cerrar la galería o ver qué hacer con ella…

Presioné sus labios con mis dedos deteniendo su discurso.

—No, no quiero pasar más tiempo separado de ti —aparté mi mano cuando estuve seguro de que me escucharía—. La razón por la que llegué a Londres es porque necesitaba poner tierra de por medio; entre más cerca estuviera más grande era la tentación de buscarte y sabía que estabas herida y no querías saber de mí. No hay nada que me retenga aquí; mis amigos más cercanos se encuentran en Seattle y mi única familia eres tú ¿Por qué querría que nos quedáramos aquí?

—Está bien, entonces nos iremos a Seattle —Bella se encontraba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

—Mañana mismo pediré mi traslado. Quizá demore un par de semanas.

—Te esperaré, puedo quedarme aquí e irnos juntos —besó mi mejilla—. Tampoco quiero separarme de ti.

Y aunque quisimos no volver a separarnos tuvimos que hacerlo. Bella seguía viviendo con su madre así que debíamos encontrar un lugar para los dos, por lo cual tuvo que viajar dos días después de nuestro reencuentro para buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos vivir ambos; además de tener que decirle a su madre sobre mudarse conmigo. Emmett estaba más que feliz por ambos, argumentaba que estaría allá para el nacimiento de su bebé… y esperaba poder estarlo. El traslado fue fácil de lograr pues sería de mayor utilidad estando en Seattle, lo que realmente me detuvo de tomar el primer vuelo hacia el amor de mi vida una vez confirmada mi asignación a la oficina central fue la sorpresa que había estado preparando para ella. Estaba ansioso por ir hacia ella. Teníamos una nueva oportunidad para hacer todo esto juntos: la casa, la familia y hasta el perro si ella quería; pero esta vez lo haríamos bien.

Mi teléfono me sacó de mis cavilaciones mientras observaba la pantalla de la computadora. Di los últimos clics para confirmar y después tomé el celular. La foto de una Bella con el sol iluminando Hyde Park apareció en el celular; la había tomado en nuestra única salida que tuvimos mientras ella estuvo en Londres, no se había dado cuenta de cuando la tomé. Miré la hora, en Seattle serían pasadas de las diez de la noche. Seguramente estaba por irse a dormir.

—Preciosa —respondí como saludo.

—Te extrañó —soltó sin más y cómo culparla cuando todo en mí estaba pidiendo a gritos que abordara el siguiente vuelo y fuera con ella—. Es jodidamente extraño ¿sabes? No llevamos separados ni una semana completa y ya muero por verte. Prometí ser paciente, pero más te vale mover ese sexy trasero tuyo hacia acá.

Me la imaginé haciendo un tierno mohín y deseé tanto el estar a su lado. Pensé para mí mismo que sólo debía de terminar un par de cosas y pronto estaría con ella de nuevo.

—Sólo me faltan un par de cosas, estaré contigo más pronto de lo que crees —escuché su suspiro. Para ella más pronto no era lo suficientemente pronto… tampoco para mí—. Mejor cuéntame sobre los avances en la búsqueda de nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Es difícil hacer esto sin ti. Insisto, ven pronto —gruñó.

—Veo que andamos un poco gruñones ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

Tiempo atrás sabría qué hacer al respecto. El sexo telefónico funcionaba bastante bien para distraerla y disminuir su tensión, pero aunque nos había reconciliado todavía no llegábamos a ese punto; y no porque no lo deseáramos sino porque sentíamos que había muchas cosas por solucionar antes de eso.

—Es sólo que… —soltó un bufido—. Nada, olvídalo.

—Bella, por favor.

—Nunca hemos tenido la experiencia de buscar una casa juntos y recuerdo cuando solíamos hablar de ello cuando recién nos casamos. Sé que no estamos casados ya, pero es, ya sabes, una ilusión, fantasía; como quieras llamarlo. Es algo que quiero vivir contigo —podía sentir a través de la línea que se sentía apenada por admitirlo.

—Tienes razón. Es algo que debemos hacer juntos —tamborileé los dedos sobre la mesa pensando qué podíamos hacer para solucionar esa situación—. Ya sé ¿tienes tu portátil cerca?

—Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Vamos a buscar la casa digna para comenzar la historia de la familia Cullen-Swan —le dije mientras abría de nuevo mi laptop.

—¡Oh, Edward! —un jadeo atravesó la línea telefónica.

—Hagamos videollamada, compartiré pantalla para que podamos ver las casas los dos juntos. Será como ir a verlas —le dije mientras la buscaba por Skype—. Después tú harás la cita para que podamos verlas físicamente.

—¿Ya te dije que te amo?

—Mmm no me importaría escucharlo una vez más —coloqué el teléfono entre mi oreja y hombro mientras comenzaba la reunión con ella—. Colgaré, te veo en unos segundos.

No esperé demasiado cuando ella respondió mi llamada. Su hermoso rostro apareció en mi pantalla; tal y como dijo estaba en su habitación. Se veía adorable en su pijama con una Minnie Mouse estampada en la playera de manga larga. Tomó una cobija y se envolvió con ella.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunté.

—Sí, te cobraré bastante caro que no estés aquí para poder acurrucarme a tu lado —hizo un bello puchero.

—Lo recompensaré, nena.

—Estamos como en los viejos tiempos —comentó.

—No, ahora es mucho mejor —respondí—. Juro que cuento las horas para poder ir a ti. Sólo mi cuerpo se encuentra lejos, te has llevado mi alma y mi corazón contigo.

—Siempre has sido tan dulce.

Nos miramos a través de la cámara y me dieron unas ganas inmensas de besarla. Su nariz había comenzado a ponerse roja por el frío, así que me apresuré a compartir la pantalla de las páginas de inmobiliarias en Seattle.

—Estas son algunas inmobiliarias. Empecemos por definir qué es lo que queremos.

—Que sea una casa con un patio amplio —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Que tenga de cuatro a cinco habitaciones —continué.

—¿No son esas muchas habitaciones? —preguntó confundida

—Quiero muchos hijos —respondí de manera natural—. Quiero que tengan sus propias habitaciones.

—¿Muchos hijos? ¿Cuántos son exactamente muchos hijos? —observé cómo esa perfecta ceja se levantaba.

—¿Cinco? —miré cómo se entrecerraron sus ojos a manera de mostrar su desacuerdo— ¿Cuatro? —ella negó—. Está bien, que sean tres y la otra habitación podemos acondicionarla como tu estudio.

—Me encanta esa idea, que sean tres pequeños.

Respiré aliviado.

—¿Algún estilo de preferencia?

—Amm, me gusta el estilo mediterráneo ¡Sí, ya lo vi! —dio un par de brinquitos y su cara se iluminaba—. Quiero que se sienta realmente esa sensación hogareña, que cuando lleguemos a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo sintamos que es nuestro.

—Me agrada también el estilo mediterráneo, da esa sensación de un hogar acogedor.

Ingresé las características que buscábamos en los filtros y se arrojaron unos cuantos resultados. Todas las casas eran realmente bellas, abrí la galería de fotos que se encontraban de cada una de ellas. Avanzamos entre las opciones a punto de darnos por vencido al no encontrar alguna que nos diera la sensación de que fuera nuestro hogar; aquel lugar donde comenzaríamos a construir nuestra familia.

—Quizá si cambiamos de estilo o aumentamos el tamaño de la casa.

—No uses eso de pretexto para tener los cinco hijos que quieres —me señaló—. ¡Oh, espera! Esa de ahí, la tercera que se muestra en la página.

Fui hasta donde ella me había señalado. En cuanto la vi supe por qué la había pedido. Pude imaginarme de inmediato ahí con ella. Viendo el paisaje a través de la amplia ventana que abarcaba la mitad del piso de la entrada. Llegando a casa y ella corriendo a mi encuentro, o bien, yo preparando la cena esperando que regresara de su galería.

La casa tenía un amplio jardín rodeándola. Era de tres pisos, con puertas y contraventanas de madera, los muros color beige. Baldosas, piedras y farolas enterradas en el césped marcaban el camino hacia la entrada. La cochera se encontraba a desnivel, donde iniciaban escalones que llevaban a la puerta. Los techos ligeramente inclinados y con tejas cubriéndolos.

—Tendremos que mandar a cercar. Nuestros hijos podrían tener algún accidente o alguien podría pasar al jardín y molestarlos —dije con seriedad.

—Sólo tú puedes preocuparte por unos hijos que por ahora sólo existen en nuestra imaginación —dijo riéndose.

—Tú lo has dicho, cariño: por ahora —le guiñé un ojo.

Hicimos un par más de elecciones en caso de que no pudiéramos conseguir esa casa, pero implorábamos porque sí pudiéramos lograrlo. Ya había empezado a imaginar toda una vida ahí.

Un bostezo se le escapó y supe que era hora de cortar la llamada por mucho que me doliera.

—Anda, ve a dormir. Pronto estaré ahí para velar tus sueños —le dije al despedirme.

...

...

Tres días después me encontraba viajando a Seattle. Bella no lo sabía, ella creía que todavía estaría en Londres por un par de días más- Quería darle una sorpresa; por lo que tuve que pedirle a Emmett que fuera por mí al aeropuerto.

—Hombre, qué bueno verte por acá de nuevo y mejor aun sabiendo que te quedarás —mi amigo me recibió con un caluroso abrazo.

—¿Cómo está Rosalie? —le pregunté.

—Claro, como ella es la embarazada poco importa el futuro padre.

—No seas dramático —le dije mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

—Ella está bien, por fin me hizo caso respecto a dejar de trabajar. Bella ha ido a verla un par de veces.

—Sí me ha dicho cuando hablamos. Me dijo que cuando acudió a ustedes para saber mi dirección le dio miedo —reí.

—Ya sabes cómo es mi Rose —se encogió de hombros, pero al mismo tiempo se mostró orgulloso.

Me llevó a su casa donde justamente se encontraba Bella, Rosalie le había pedido ayuda para guardar la ropa del pequeño antes de su llegada que cada vez se encontraba más próxima. Estaba más que ansioso por encontrarme con ella de nuevo. Me había costado tanto el no revelarle que llegaría aquel día, sobre todo cuando hacía dulces pucheros mientras hacíamos videollamadas o el par de ocasiones en que las cosas comenzaron a subirse de tono durante nuestras conversaciones.

—Por cierto ¿está todo listo? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto, mañana podrás pedirle a tu chica que se case contigo. Otra vez —bromeó mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

Al entrar escuché una dulce risa proveniente de la cocina. Eran como pequeñas campanas de viento. Me sentí de inmediato atraído hacia ese lugar. Dejé mis cosas en la entrada y caminé hacia ella. Se encontraba de espaldas, sentada en un banquillo en la barra de la cocina. Rosalie me vio y trató de disimular, pero falló; por lo que Bella se giró y al verme se levantó de manera rápida de su asiento y se arrojó a mis brazos. Sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura.

—Estás aquí —susurró enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

—Estoy aquí, cariño. Estoy aquí —la estreché entre mis brazos y aspiré el aroma de manzana verde que se desprendía de su cabello.

—Te extrañé tanto —me dijo mirándome a los ojos después de despegar su rostro de mi cuello. Los suyos se encontraban brillosos, radiantes— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegabas hoy?

—Quería darte una sorpresa —respondí.

Un par de carraspeos nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja y Bella al darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo la compañía que teníamos en la cocina se sonrojó y bajó rápidamente de mi cuerpo.

—Disculpen por interrumpir, pero temíamos que si no lo hacíamos las cosas podrían llegar a subir de tono y hay un menor de edad en la habitación —dijo Emmett tocando el estómago de Rose.

Ella le dio un manotazo.

—Lo lamento —dijo una Bella toda sonrojada.

—No lo hagas, es bueno ver esta faceta de Edward —dijo Rosalie sonriéndonos—. Es bueno verlos a los dos así. Daban pena, en serio que sí.

Todos nos reímos con ella.

Dos horas después terminábamos de cenar y ya estábamos preparados para irnos.

Tomé el abrigo de Bella y sus guantes -el invierno se veía a la vuelta de la esquina- y no quería que se enfermara. No ahora que estábamos a nada de iniciar el nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia. Sostuve la prenda mientras ella se lo ponía y después deposité un pequeño beso sobre la punta de su nariz.

—Gracias por la cena de bienvenida, Rose. Estaba deliciosa —le dije.

—No fue nada. Sólo un pequeño pago a Bella por haberme ayudado a acomodar la ropa del bebé. Queda poco más de un mes para su llegada —Bella estiró su mano y la posó sobre el vientre de Rosalie.

—Vendré la próxima semana para ayudarte con las cortinas y te traeré el cuadro que te prometí —dijo.

—¿Un cuadro? —pregunté curioso.

—Es sólo una manera de agradecerles por haberme ayudado cuando decidí ir por ti —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Fuiste por mí cuando tú ya me tenías —besé su mejilla y ella soltó una risita suave.

Salimos de la casa de Emmett y Rose y fuimos hacia el coche de Bella. Una vez dentro esperé a que encendiera el carro, pero no sucedió. La miré interrogante, pero ella sólo se mordía el labio.

—¿Qué? —dije con una sonrisa.

—No sé adónde llevarte —dijo con un poco de timidez— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa con mi madre? No sé quién estaba más ansiosa de verte, si ella o yo.

Reí

—También quiero verla, pero preferiría que fuera mañana. Quizá cuando lleguemos ya se encuentre acostada.

—Tienes razón ¿entonces?

—Reservé una habitación en el mismo hotel de la vez pasada.

—Entonces al hotel.

Ya en el hotel me acompañó hasta la recepción, pero en el momento de despedirnos todo lo que nos habíamos reprimido en la casa de Emmett salió a flote. Nuestro beso se volvió intenso en el mismo instante en que se tocaron nuestros labios, rodeé su cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro tomé su cabeza. Ella se aferró a mi camisa y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre mí, lo que me dejó sentir cada una de sus curvas. Mis pantalones comenzaron a hacerse más apretados en mi entrepierna.

—Llévame arriba —pidió al separarse y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

—¿Estás segura? —junté mi frente con la suya.

Ella comenzó a reírse y me besó de nuevo con furia.

—Llevo esperando esto desde que fui a Londres —se mordió su labio inferior y la besé suavemente para liberarlo de la prisión de sus dientes.

A penas pusimos un pie en la habitación la acorralé contra la pared. La tomé de sus muslos e hice que se enrollaran en mis caderas. Pegué mi cuerpo lo más que pude al suyo. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera vibrando ante el placer de tenerla así. Unimos nuestros labios con desesperación. Había sido demasiado tiempo, había tantas emociones explotando en ese momento que sólo éramos capaces de actuar dejándonos llevar por ello.

Bella tironeó de mi cabello cuando mordisqué su labio inferior. Bajé hasta su barbilla y continué por el camino que me marcaba su mandíbula. Llegué hasta su lóbulo y también lo mordí suavemente.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado —susurré en su oído y como respuesta obtuve un gemido—. Quiero hacerte mía, quiero admirar tu cuerpo y reconocerlo.

—Edward, por favor —dijo ella mientras movía sus caderas sobre mi erección.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi camisa y con dedos torpes comenzó a desabrochar los botones. Jaló de mi camisa y entre maniobras y con ayuda de la pared logró quitarme la prenda. Comenzó a tocar mis hombros y bajó hasta mis bíceps y después pasó a mis pectorales.

—¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio? —jadeó.

—No tenía mucho donde perder el tiempo —le dije.

—No, no. Hazte para allá, tengo que mirarte bien —la bajé con cuidado y di un paso hacia atrás para dejarle espacio. De inmediato su mirada recorrió todo mi torso—. Estoy perdida.

Reí por su comentario.

—Ahora es mi turno.

Mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia ella noté que recorría cada parte de mí con su mirada. Había hambre en ellos, expresaban algo tan primitivo.

Me dediqué a quitarle cada prenda de su ropa de manera lenta. Realmente quería tomarme mi tiempo en esta ocasión. Cada movimiento fue una oportunidad para acariciar, rozar su piel, besar cada tramo que quedaba al descubierto. La suavidad, tal cual el terciopelo, me incitó a seguir tocándola; su aroma me estaba embriagando, los ruidos emitidos por ella eran música para mis oídos. Estaba hambriento de ella, pero quería disfrutar del momento. Sería nuestro primer encuentro íntimo después de todos estos años, quería que fuera especial.

Me paré frente a ella para admirar la esculturalidad de su cuerpo. Eran trazos maduros los que marcaban sus curvas. Sus pechos realzados por la prisión de su sostén, erguidos y firmes. Su cintura pequeña daba paso a sus amplias caderas y seguían un recorrido de piernas largas y torneadas. Ella era simplemente perfecta.

—Tan hermosa —susurré más para mí que para ella.

La llevé hasta la cama y la recosté boca abajo. Ella miró sobre su hombro y yo le guiñé un ojo mientras me quitaba el resto de mi ropa. Mi erección quedó libre de la prisión del bóxer, estaba bastante duro, me sorprendía que no me hubiera corrido con sólo mirarla. Me incliné sobre ella y tomé el broche de su sostén para liberar sus pechos, ella me ayudó levantando su pecho, después aproveché para besar toda su espalda hasta llegar al elástico de sus bragas. Las bajé hasta debajo de sus nalgas y besé ambas. Terminé de bajar la última prenda que tenía y subí por sus piernas dejando besos húmedos. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas sobre su hombro.

La giré y observé su figura esparcida por el mullido colchón. Me acerqué a besarla y ella respondió de inmediato. Tiró mi cuerpo hasta que quedé recostada sobre ella, pero me aseguré de dejar mi peso sobre mis brazos. Sus piernas rodearon mis caderas y empujaron mi trasero hacia ella. Sentí la punta de mi miembro tocar la humedad de su carne. Gruñí por lo bajo ante ese pequeño roce que sólo era un preludio de la llegada a un paraíso.

—Hazlo —pidió en mi oído—. Por favor, no me hagas esperar.

No caería tan fácilmente. Besé su cuello y bajé hasta sus senos. Tomé uno en mi boca y con mi lengua rodé su pezón y después lo succioné, ella se agitó debajo de mí, pero yo continué con mi acometido. Pasé al otro pecho y repetí la acción. La miré directamente a los ojos mientras bajaba por su vientre besando, soplando y terminando por mordisquear sus caderas.

—Mierda, Edward ¿en serio? —parecía desesperada—. Tenemos toda una vida.

—Pero hace mucho que no te adoro —dije quejándome.

Ella iba a comenzar a decir algo, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un jadeo en el momento en que pasé la punta de mi dedo entre sus carnes. Bajé hasta su abertura e introduje un dedo, lo giré y acaricié la suavidad de su cavidad. Saqué mi dedo y volví a tocarla por fuera. Su vulva se encontraba brillante por su excitación. Mi miembro dio un respingo ante la anticipación de poder enterrarme en ella. Sólo faltaría un movimiento de mi parte y estaría dentro de ella. La presión en mi vientre se hizo insoportable y de continuar así terminaría corriéndome sobre su cuerpo. Así que abrí más sus piernas, me acerqué un poco más y humedecí mi polla con sus jugos. La miré de nuevo a la cara mientras comencé a adentrarme en ella. Su estrechez y calidez me recibieron y traté con todas mis fuerzas de no llegar al nirvana en ese momento.

—Edward —jadeó Bella y arqueó su espalda.

Tomé sus pechos en mis manos mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas de manera cadente. Su rostro se distorsionó por el placer. Me agaché y chupé sus pezones, primero uno, luego otro. Ante la inclinación, la penetración se hizo menos profunda, pero permitía que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran en otros puntos, provocando que el placer aumentara.

—Dios, justo ahí, justo ahí —repetía una y otra vez.

Volví a besar su cuello y después su labio. La sensación de besarla mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la pasión era casi sobrenatural. Sus paredes comenzaron a volverse más estrechas, eran casi una prisión que ya me impedía moverme.

—Bella, te sientes tan bien —gruñí en su oído.

El nudo que se había empezado a formar en mi vientre cada vez se hacía más intenso, más apretado y cuando el interior de Bella comenzó a palpitar anunciando su orgasmo, mi pene se sacudió en su interior y liberé mi simiente en ella. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, ambos estábamos jadeantes y sus piernas estaban a mi alrededor; poco a poco comenzaron a aflojarse. Me incliné un poco y dejé un beso detrás de su oído. Me acosté a su lado y tiré de ella para dejarle encima de mí.

Ella llevó una de sus manos a mi nuca y comenzó a acariciarla. Se sentía bastante bien.

—No he usado condón —le dije—. No es que…

—Shhh, lo sé —me dijo—. Sigo usando la píldora.

Me levanté un poco y besé suavemente sus labios. Ella me sonrió y me besó de vuelta.

Después de esa vez nos acurrucamos debajo de las cobijas. Ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho mientras que con sus dedos índice y medio trazaban patrones heterogéneos. Yo por mi parte acariciaba su espalda y el brazo que tenía a mi alcance. Disfrutaba de la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo a mi lado, el sentir su respiración sobre mi piel, su aroma a mi alrededor y el palpitar de su corazón chocando con mi piel. No sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir todos esos años sin ella.

—Estoy tan feliz de que ya estés aquí —me dijo y después besó mi pecho—. Supongo que aquí inicia realmente nuestra nueva vida.

Cerré los ojos y pude vernos a ambos envejeciendo juntos, con nuestros pequeños creciendo y compartiendo nuestra dicha. Los malentendidos nos separaron, pero el destino había tocado nuestra puerta para decirnos que nuestro amor no había terminado y teníamos una nueva oportunidad.

—Sí, aquí inicia nuestra nueva vida.

* * *

**Bueno, pues casi llegamos al final de esta historia. Les dije que les daría un final feliz a este par porque lo merecen y aprovecharán muy bien la oportunidad que les ha dado el destino, ya lo verán en el epílogo ;)... morirán de amor.**

**INFINITAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: **_kaja0507, Maris Portena, miop, nicomartin, LizMaratzza, jupy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Smedina, torrespera172, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, rjnavajas, Pameva, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Santa, Liz Vidal, Adriu, Jade HSos, Wenday 14, , indii93, cavendano13 y las personitas anónimas. _

**Espero realmente lo hayan disfrutado. Les agradezco mucho su tiempo y no olviden dejar sus reviews para alimentar mi alma ;)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Dai.**


	11. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Observaba el tobogán de un rojo brillante con escaleras amarillas y redes a los costados. Se había vuelto una postal cotidiana en mi vida y quizá sería así por los próximos diez años. Nadie podía asegurarlo. Mi amigo, Emmett, estaba a mi lado, refunfuñando porque su hijo de siete años continuaba diciéndole una y otra vez que era la última vez que se subía al bendito tobogán. Llevábamos más de media hora escuchando ese discurso.

Aunque había sido un día cálido, la tarde comenzaba a enfriarse, básicamente por las corrientes de aire típicas del otoño. Las hojas de los árboles estaban esparcidas de manera heterogénea por el pasto y senderos del parque. Abroché mi suéter grueso y tomé el montón de ropa que tenía a mi lado.

—¿Una vez más, pa? —dijo el pequeño Aiden acercándose a su padre.

—Mocoso, tu madre te dejará sin hermanos si dejo que te enfríes. Acabas de curarte de una gripe —respondió Emmett y casi pude ver un puchero.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver mis no hermanos en esto —se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenías que parecerte a tu madre?

Emmett tenía razón, cada uno de sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de Rosalie. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos claros, pero sobre todo en el carácter fuerte. Lo único de mi amigo en ese niño eran sus hoyuelos. Mi amigo se giró hacia mí y me hizo un gesto, sólo pude reír.

Me paré y caminé hacia la parte de atrás del juego donde se encontraba otra resbaladilla. Justo ahí se encontraba una pequeña juntando un montón de hojas secas para después subir por la escalerilla y tirarse por el tobogán para caer sobre ellas. Su hermosa carcajada vibrante se escuchó por todo el lugar. Dulce y alegre. Ese ruido tenía el poder de sacudir mi corazón.

—¡Papi! —gritó y corrió hacia donde estaba. Sus coletas se sacudieron a cada paso, sus pequeños piecitos cubiertos por un par de botines invernales se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

—Pequeño capullo ¿qué estás haciendo? —levanté su cuerpecito de una niña de cuatro años.

—Juego con las hojas, papi —rió de nuevo—. Es divetido.

Observé esos grandes y expresivos ojos tan iguales a los de su madre y es que mi pequeña era un clon de los genes Swan, sólo que su cabellera oscura tenía algunos reflejos rojizos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la actividad física que estuvo disfrutando se movían mientras hacía muecas. Aunque se sentía calientita era mejor abrigarla pronto, no quería que se resfriara.

—Vamos a ponerte tu abrigo, corazón —la puse en el piso y ella comenzó a danzar—. Cariño para poder ponerte tu abrigo debes dejar de moverte.

—Oh, lo siento —dejó de moverse y le puse su abrigo azul— Ya quiedo que mami venga conmigo al padque.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no es suficiente conmigo? —le hice cosquillas en la barriga y ella se apartó riendo.

—Papi tonto, yo te quiedo —lanzó sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor.

—Anda, ya se ha hecho tarde y tu madre nos estará esperando.

Tomé su mano y caminamos hacia donde se encontraban Emmett y Aiden que todavía discutían.

—Mira, Edward y Maddie ya vienen —nos señaló mi amigo—. Andando, muchachito.

—Pero, pa´ —Aiden comenzó a hacer muecas mientras se ponía su gorro—. Que conste que lo hago porque quiero un hermano, aunque sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver con esto.

—Andando —Emmett lo levantó como un costal de papas y lo lanzó sobre su hombro— Así que pequeña Maddie, me enteré que andas en un proyecto ultrasecreto.

—Sí, tío Emm. Mami y yo tenemos un poyecto sequeto, pelo no te puedo decil nada.

—¡A mí sí, Maddie! —gritó Auden desde el hombro de su padre.

—No puedo, es sequeto, Auden —gruñó mi hija.

Le di un apretón en su pequeña mano para que entendiera que estaba bien. Maddie había estado muy concentrada en ese proyecto que había iniciado con su mamá y realmente quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que llegara el momento indicado.

—Aunque mami dice que ponto podemos dev… devela… ¿cómo se dice, papi?

—Revelarlo, pequeño capullo.

—¡Sí, eso! —saltó mientras caminábamos hacia el carro de Emmett—. Puedes estad ahí si quiedes, Auden.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —declaró el niño.

—Nos vemos mañana en la oficia —me dijo Emmett—. Debo llegar a bañar a este mugroso.

—No quiero bañarme, no apesto —decía Auden mientras lo metían a la parte trasera del auto.

Continué caminando hacia la casa con mi hija de la mano.

—¿Podemos cantal mientas caminamos?

—¿Qué quieres cantar, pequeño capullo? —le pregunté.

—La que mami canta, me dijo que yo podía ayudale.

Comenzó a cantar, sacudía nuestras manos unidas mientras avanzaba entre saltos. No había nada que me diera más dicha que verla feliz y disfrutando. Mi corazón se expandía con cada sonrisa, cada mirada y cada suspiro de esta pequeña; mientras que se encogía con cada sollozo, cada lágrima y cada llanto. Esta niña de cabellos oscuros me había poseído desde el primer momento en que la vi, cuando la posaron en mis brazos en medio de su llanto anunciando su llegada a este mundo. Tan sólo vi sus ojos y supe que ya me tenía en la palma de su mano.

Soltó mi mano cuando llegamos a casa y echó a correr hacia las escaleras de la entrada.

—Maddie, cuidado, sabes que no debes de correr por las escaleras —corrí detrás de ella.

—Corre, papi, mamá debe de estad espedándonos —siguió saltando.

Estaba llena de energía, ni siquiera dos horas en el parque y una caminata llena de canciones y saltos habían logrado que se cansara un poco. Su madre y yo pensábamos seriamente cómo podríamos seguirle el paso. Afortunadamente iba al jardín de niños y teníamos una niñera que le estaba ayudando a Bella.

En cuanto abrí la puerta ese torbellino que tenía por hija entró corriendo y gritando.

— ¡Mami! —fue directo a la puerta que se encontraba al fondo de la casa.

Era el estudio de Bella conde ambas habían estado pasando mucho tiempo en días pasados, todo había comenzado como una estrategia para agotar su energía y al final se convirtió en un proyecto para involucrarla en la nueva etapa que se avecinaba. Maddie se encontraba realmente feliz de dejar su aportación.

—Maddie —digo en voz baja y después llevo mi dedo índice a mis labios cuando ella me mira.

—Lo siendo —se lleva sus pequeñas manos a su boquita que forman una "o".

Ambos caminamos hacia donde estábamos seguros que se encontraba mi esposa. La puerta emparejada nos indicó que así era. Al abrirla la encontré con un trapo en una mano y en la otra llevaba un pincel, a su lado varias brochas esparcidas sobre la mesa.

—Ya estamos aquí —le dije nada más entrar.

Bella levantó la vista hacia nosotros y una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Dejó lo que tenía entre sus manos sobre la mesa y se acercó a nosotros.

—Han demorado bastante.

—Auden no dejaba de jugad, mami.

—Así que sólo era Auden ¿eh? —miré hacia abajo y Maddie me señaló con su pequeño dedito que guardara silencio.

Bella acarició el cabello de nuestra hija mientras le sonreía con complicidad, como dije, su energía era bastante bien conocida por los amigos y familia.

—Espero que no hayas estado todo este tiempo de pie —señalé, Bella me puso los ojos en blanco después de eso.

—No, estuve con Irina y Kate hablando en el jardín, he venido aquí en cuanto se fueron y eso fue hace veinte minutos, papá.

—Sólo digo, no queremos arriesgarnos —le dije posando mis manos sobre su barriga de poco más de siete meses de gestación.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Todo está bien, la doctora te lo ha dicho —me dijo mientras yo acariciaba su estómago. Era de mis experiencias favoritas desde el embarazo de Maddie—. Deja de sonreír, Edward, ¿no crees que me doy cuenta que te sientes orgulloso porque al final te saliste con la tuya?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería, pero no lo aceptaría. Ella me miró con esos bellos ojos azules entrecerrados.

—Mami, mis hedmanitos se moviedon ahí dento —dijo Maddie mientras movía sus manitas de un lado a otro sobre el estómago de Bella—. Se siente dado.

—Quizá manifiestan que tengo razón y papá se salió con la suya —Bella seguía dándome su mirada.

¡Hey! No era mi culpa que resultara que tendríamos mellizos, básicamente era su culpa porque las probabilidades de tener un embarazo múltiple se debían a sus genes, no a los míos.

—¿En qué tiene dazón papi? —mi pequeña nos miraba a uno y a otro.

—Verás —la cargué y fui directo al pequeño sillón que Bella tenía en el rincón para sentarla en mis piernas y explicarle—. Hace unos años le dije a mami que quería tener muchos hijos y se está cumpliendo mi deseo.

—Muchos hedmanitos, como Matt —señaló arriba—. Yo quiero muchos hedmanitos, mami —Maddie miró a su madre con sus grandes ojos, brillantes y hermosos—. Soy buena con Matt, sedé buena con los melliz.

—Sí, exacto, con Matt y estos dos pequeños tendrás suficiente trabajo como hermana mayor —le dije bajo la atenta mirada de mi esposa.

—Oh, sí, nos encargaremos de eso —dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha simulaba unas tijeras cortando.

Tragué con dificultad. Y es que después de habernos enterado que tendríamos a otra pequeña y pequeño al mismo tiempo no quisimos volver a correr el riesgo, así que me haría la vasectomía, no era del todo de mi agrado pensar en ello, pero era la mejor opción.

—Vigidadé que Matt siga domidito —mi pequeño capullo se levantó de mi regazo y salió del estudio para vigilar que su hermano de casi dos años siguiera dormido.

—Sí que es una buena hermana mayor —dije al mirar el lugar por donde había salido.

—Me pregunto cómo lo tomará esta vez; cuando Matt nació ella era muy pequeña para entender lo que sucedía —dijo Bella.

—Estará bien. Maddie es muy inteligente y nos encargaremos de hacerle saber que aquí hay mucho amor para todos —me acerqué a ella—. Y la pintura en la que han estado trabajando para el cuarto de los peques la tiene entusiasmada, es su manera de aportar a la nueva llegada a la familia —coloqué de nuevo mis manos en su vientre y después en su cintura para acercarla a mí—. Ahora en lo único que debes preocuparte es en mantenerte sana y en cuidar a estos pequeños que ya comienzan a hacer travesuras desde tu barriga —me pegué a ella lo más que su bultito me dejaba y besé suavemente sus labios.

Recordé en ese momento cuando nos enteramos que tendríamos mellizos.

_Flashback_

_—Maddie estará decepcionada —le dije a Bella mientras tomaba su mano. Estábamos sentados en la sala de espera, faltaban algunos minutos para que la llamaran._

_—Lo sé, pero ayer no pudo dormir nada, su estómago le molestó toda la noche, pobrecita de mi bebé —me respondió._

_Ella tenía razón, Maddie había estado despierta toda la noche por el dolor en su barriga. Se había levantado en la madrugada para ir a nuestra habitación, estaba llorando, apenas escuché uno de sus sollozos corrí para tomarla en mis brazos. Mi corazón se agitó con dolor al ver sus lágrimas, el miedo me inundó. Mi pequeño capullo estaba sufriendo. Quería que me dijera que podía hacer para parar su malestar, haría lo que fuera, lo que me pidiera para hacerla sentir mejor. _

_—Pequeño capullo, ¿qué sucede?_

_—Me duele, papi, me duele —lloró y se hizo bolita entre mis brazos._

_—Oh, mi bebé._

_—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —Bella se levantó y encendió la luz de la mesita._

_—Me duele, mami, mi badiga —ella extendió sus brazos pidiendo ir con su mamá. Se la entregué mientras iba hacia el baño y buscaba la caja con los medicamentos de los niños y la llevé adonde estaban mis dos amores._

_—No quedía despetad a Matt, mami —se acurrucó en su pecho._

_—Tranquila, corazón, estarás bien —Bella comenzó a acariciar su estómago._

_—Deberíamos llamar al médico —le dije preocupado._

_—¿Tené un bebé como tú? —preguntó Maddie._

_Bella y yo reímos ante su ocurrencia._

_—No, cariño, creo que esto tiene que ver con todo ese chocolate que comiste —dijo Bella todavía entre risas—. Te daré medicamento y se pasará._

_—Ya no comedé pocholate, lo judito —todavía había lágrimas que se bajaban por sus mejillas._

_Bella me pasó a mi pequeño capullo y continué masajeando su estómago, mientras, ella buscó el jarabe que necesitábamos, lo preparó en un pequeño vasito y midió la cantidad que el pediatra le recetaba a mi bebé. La sentía sacudirse por su llanto y de vez en cuando la sentía encogerse. Cuando vio que Bella se acercaba a nosotros se escondió en mi cuello._

_—Vamos, pequeño capullo, es para que deje de dolerte, por favor —imploré. No quería ver que siguiera llorando. Sentí cómo asentía. _

_Bella le dio el medicamento y justo en ese momento se escuchó un grito. _

_—¡Addie! —se trataba de Matt, se había quedado dormido con Maddie, seguramente se asustó al no ver a su hermana a su lado. _

_—Toma, iré a ver a Matt. _

_Salí hacia la habitación de Maddie que estaba justo al lado de la nuestra. Al entrar mi pequeño estaba sentado en la cama. Encendí la luz y él volteó a verme asustado._

_—Aquí estamos, campeón —¡Dios! Mis hijos querían matarme, sus ojitos estaban brillosos, se habían formado unas cuantas lágrimas. Sus manitos se abrieron y cerraron pidiendo que lo tomara en brazos—. Mi pequeño, aquí estamos._

_—Addie, no —trató de decir._

_—Maddie está con mamá, le duele la barriga._

_Lo acurruqué en mi pecho y le hice dormir, después lo llevé a su cuna por temor a que se fuera a caer estando solo en la cama._

_—O—_

_—O—_

_Bella apretó mi mano sacándome de mis pensamientos. Seguíamos esperando a que la llamaran._

_—Maddie ya está bien, Rosalie los está cuidando —me dijo—. Será mejor que te controles, papi, viene un nuevo pequeñín en camino, sino terminarás con un ataque al corazón. _

_—Es que no me gusta verlos sufrir, Bella. Me parte el alma —Bella volvió a dar un apretón a mi mano—. Son mis pequeños y me preocuparé por ellos, igual que por este pequeño —coloqué mi mano en su pancita casi inexistente—, aunque sean grandes y emprendan su propio camino._

_—Eres un padre extraordinario —se inclinó y besó mi mejilla_

_—Isabella, adelante —dijo la doctora Evans. _

_Caminamos hacia el interior del consultorio, inició preguntando sobre los síntomas y cómo se había estado sintiendo, si ha estado ejercitándose, si ha presentado alguna molestia. Bella le narró que las náuseas continuaban y el cansancio había comenzado a aparecer. Sentía que su vientre había comenzado a crecer a un nivel más rápido a comparación de los embarazos de Maddie y Matt, sin embargo, se sentía muy bien. Nada fuera de lo normal. _

_—De acuerdo, papis, pasaremos a realizarle la ecografía —nos indicó el pequeño cuarto que se encontraba a un lado._

_Seguí a Bella para ayudarle a desprenderse de su ropa. Besé la parte de atrás de su cuello antes de subirse a la mesa de exploración, una vez que se encontró acostada besé su vientre y lo acaricié en pequeños círculos. Debía de decir que mi dicha por ver a mi esposa embarazada era una de las más grandes que había sentido en mi vida y a eso se le sumaba el lado cavernícola y lujurioso que se despertaba en mi al verla con mi bebé en su vientre. _

_La doctora entró y preparó todo lo necesario. Colocó un preservativo sobre el transductor y después se colocó entre las piernas de mi esposa. _

_—Sentirás un poco de presión —introdujo la sonda en mi esposa que dio un pequeño saltito—. Veamos, estamos alrededor de la semana nueve, escucharemos los latidos del bebé._

_Movió unos botones y de pronto la habitación se llenó de unos latidos furiosos y firmes. El sonido más bello que había en la tierra, aunque había algo extraño, no es que fuera experto, pero no recordaba que se escuchara de la misma manera con Maddie y Matt._

_—¿Por qué se escucha así? —Bella hizo eco de mis pensamientos. También había preocupación en su voz. _

_—Vaya, vaya, sí justo ahí están —dijo la doctora Evan mirando el monitor._

_—¿Están? —preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo._

_—Señor y señora Cullen, serán padres de dos pequeñines y eso que escuchan son dos corazones latiendo sanos y fuertes._

_Bella y yo vimos hacia la pantalla donde nos señalaba y vimos dos sacos, no estaban del todo definidos, pero ahí estaban dos pequeños cacahuates. _

_—¿Ha dicho dos? —pregunté incrédulo. _

_Bueno, definitivamente esa era una nueva experiencia. Venían dos pequeños en camino, nuestro amor daba fruto doble. Miré a Bella y ella estaba en shock, me asusté porque sabía que este embarazo no había sido planeado como el de Maddie y Matt, incluso ya no estábamos pensando en tener más hijos y de pronto, tras unas fallas con las pastillas de Bella por algunos antibióticos que tomó, aquí estábamos con dos hermosas sorpresas._

_—¿Bella? _

_—Tendremos dos pequeños —se giró hacia mí y vi las lágrimas de felicidad, exactamente igual que sucedió con nuestros otros hijos._

_Fin del flashback._

—En mi defensa debo decir que esto fue más culpa tuya que mía —le dije besando las comisuras de sus labios.

—No fue mi culpa enfermarme —dijo sonriente—. Y tampoco sabía que mi abuela había tenido gemelos.

—Todo jugó a mi favor entonces —besé su mandíbula y comencé a bajar por su cuello—. Quizá el destino quería que tuviéramos muchos hijos —sonreí porque sabía qué cara acababa de poner.

—Supongo que entonces es bueno que la casa tenga cinco habitaciones —dijo entre jadeos pues continuaba besando su cuello y mandíbula—. La parte mala de un embarazo múltiple es que con este tamaño ya no puedo lanzarme sobre ti.

—Yo puedo hacer todo el trabajo, descuida —le dije acariciando su espalda por debajo de su suéter.

—Mmm —gimió—. Justo así fue cómo creamos a este par.

Reí en su cuello. Era cierto, justo en su estudio y después de varios días donde Bella había estado enferma terminamos haciéndolo en su sillón. Las imágenes de ella apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, subiendo y bajando en mi regazo mientras yo tomaba sus pechos en mis manos. Justo así fue como terminé engendrando a mis dos cacahuates.

—Vamos a descansar, mañana tendremos la visita de todos —tomé su mano y salimos de su estudio.

Antes de ir a nuestra habitación entramos a la de Matt, donde se encontraban nuestros dos hijos. Nos encontramos con una de las escenas más enternecedoras: Maddie se había metido a la cuna con su hermano, supusimos que para arroparlo y arrullarlo, pero al final terminó por quedarse dormida. Había terminado agotada después de todo. Su brazo rodeaba el infantil estómago abultado de su hermano que dormía en un pijama de mameluco blanco con copos de nieve estampados.

Le hice la señal a Bella de que mantuviera silencio y fui al pequeño armario blanco, ahí tomé una manta para cubrirlos. Conocía a Maddie y sabía que terminaría descobijando a ambos. Solía patear las cobijas mientras dormía, así que lo envolví bien. Matt se movió un poco, sólo para terminar más acurrucado a su hermana.

—Se salvó del baño —dijo Bella cuando cerré la puerta.

—Por lo menos ha quedado agotada, es una fortuna que tu madre venga a quedarse las próximas semanas —comenté.

—Lo sé, ya no puedo seguirle el ritmo —se quejó.

—Oh, cielo, me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo en casa con ustedes y ayudarte —le dije.

—Tranquilo, todos me están ayudando y siempre haces lo que puedes. Has hecho más que suficiente modificando tu horario para pasar las tardes con los niños y tomándote algunas semanas después de que nazcan los mellizos —acarició mi mejilla.

—Pero quisiera estar más tiempo, no es suficiente —le dije.

Podía jurar que acababa de hacer un puchero al estilo de Matt.

—Eres el hombre más increíble en el mundo. Soy inmensamente afortunada de tenerte a mi lado. Escogí al mejor padre para mis hijos —se estiró tanto como le dejaron los mellizos en su barriga para besarme.

Dulce. Sus labios dulces y tiernos se movieron de manera lenta y apasionada. Su sabor me tentó a profundizar y explorar. Saqué mi lengua y acaricié el botón de su labio inferior, su boca se abrió en mi encuentro. Mi corazón se aceleró como lo hacía cada vez que la tocaba o ella me tocaba. Sí, mi vida era una constante taquicardia.

—O—

Salí del baño de nuestra habitación y vi a Bella tomando su bote de loción, me lo tendió y fue a su lado de la cama. Cada noche le ayudaba a humectarse su vientre, piernas y pies. Era un pretexto más para tocarla.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy que vino Irina trató de convencerme sobre ser la madrina de ambos —señaló su barriga.

Solté una carcajada, al parecer seguía sin estar satisfecha de ser la madrina de uno de los mellizos. Había pasado los últimos meses peleando con Emmett sobre quién tenía más derecho de ser el padrino o madrina de los mellizos. Irina fue la madrina de Maddie y Emmett de Matt, así que lo que nos pareció más justo a Bella y a mí fue que cada uno fuera el padrino de uno de los melliz; pero seguía sin estar satisfecha.

—Bueno, ya la conoces —dije—. Siempre busca salirse con la suya y creo que nos lo ha dejado más que claro.

Ambos reímos porque estoy seguro que también vino a su mente el día de nuestra boda.

_Flashback_

_Estaba dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación de la granja donde sería la boda. Todo parecía estar arreglado, había demorado poco menos de un año en organizar la fiesta. Pequeña e íntima, yo no tenía familia a quienes invitar, sólo mis amigos, la madre de Bella y unos cuantos miembros de su familia, así como unos pocos de sus amigos. _

_En cuanto Bela vio las fotos de Woodland Meadow Farms en Snohomish se enamoró del lugar, fue como si ella siempre hubiera sabido que ahí sería nuestra boda. Pocos días después ya teníamos fecha y lugar para la ceremonia. _

_Sólo faltaba poco más de media hora para que mi vida quedara unida a la de Bella de manera oficial. Habíamos estado viviendo juntos desde que compramos aquella casa que habíamos visto en internet dos semanas después de mi llegada a Seattle, pero queríamos remediar el error que habíamos cometido hace unos años y para ello debíamos de volver adonde todo empezó, pero esta vez de la manera correcta._

_— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Emmett asomándose por la puerta—. Al parecer la novia lo está._

_—¿Lo está? —pregunté como idiota._

_—¿Por qué preguntas como si te pareciera difícil de creer? —entró a la habitación._

_—No lo sé, son los nervios supongo. Necesito verla ya —le pedí._

_—Bien, para eso debemos salir de aquí —señaló la puerta detrás de él._

_Comencé a caminar, pero él me detuvo para acomodar el cuello de mi camisa blanca. Dio un paso hacia atrás y me miró de arriba abajo. Después levantó los dos pulgares aprobando cómo me veía en mi traje azul. La ceremonia se decidió que fuera a medio día, con el sol bañando las copas de los árboles y la luz atravesando las ramas y bañando la pequeña tarima donde nos encontraríamos Bella y yo. Los invitados se encontraban sentados frente a nosotros en sillas de madera pintadas de blanco con lazos de color melocotón. La recepción sería en un prado rodeado de árboles, bajo una gran pérgola de madera con organza y flores colgando de las esquinas. _

_Llegué al final del pasillo y di vueltas por la tarima mientras esperaba a que Bella apareciera del otro lado. Eran los minutos más largos de mi vida y el colmo es que el juez que nos casaría no llegaba todavía ¿Acaso era una señal?_

_—Deja de morderte las uñas, es un hábito desagradable —Irina apareció a mi lado._

_La miré de arriba abajo. Estaba seguro que ese no era el vestido que Bella había elegido para sus damas de honor. Irina traía un traje negro a medida con tacones de aguja. Nada mal, pero me preguntaba qué diría Bella al verla de esa manera._

_—¿Qué…?_

_—Shhh, ahí viene la novia —me dijo señalando el final del pasillo. _

_La miré extrañado cuando se puso en el lugar del juez, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar la música que habíamos elegido para este día. Giré de inmediato para encontrarme al ser más bello en la tierra, la persona que podía darme y quitármelo todo con sólo una mirada. Su belleza era sublime, casi sobrehumana. Parecía un ser divino mandado a bendecirme con su amor. Su figura cubierta de encaje parecía flotar por el camino marcado. _

_Nuestros ojos se conectaron y entonces sentí la calma invadirme. Esperé de manera paciente los pocos segundos que demoró en llegar a mi lado. Iba acompañada de su madre. Ella también sonreía. De pronto Bella se dio cuenta de la figura que se encontraba a mis espaldas y recordé a Irina, seguía sin saber qué estaba haciendo ahí. _

_—Me dijeron que estaba ya todo listo —murmuró Bella cuando llegó a mi lado y miró de reojo a Irina._

_Irina carraspeó cuando entendió que ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de Kate, sabíamos qué estaba pasando. _

_—Estamos reunidos aquí…_

_—Espera, espera ¿tú eres el juez? —pregunté. _

_—No exactamente —hizo una mueca._

_—Irina ¿qué hiciste? —pregunté porque estaba seguro que había algo detrás de todo esto y era mi boda con Bella, no aceptaría una de sus bromas o locuras._

_—Puede que al señor Watts se le haya ponchado una llanta de camino acá y no pueda asistir —la miré con los ojos entrecerrados— ¡Ay, está bien! Me encargué de que no llegara. _

_— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Bella._

_—Antes de que crean que soy una perra, perdón por los niños presentes —miró al público que teníamos detrás—. No podía dejar que alguien más los uniera en matrimonio cuando de alguna manera fui la causa de su separación y además porque fui yo quien los reunió de nuevo y logró que se reconciliaran._

_Otro carraspeo detrás de nosotros nos hizo girar._

_—Según yo recuerdo fracasaste y fue gracias a Rosalie y a mí que Bella fue a buscar a Edward —dijo Emmett._

_—¡Sólo le dieron la dirección! —dijo Irina— ¿Acaso tienes el permiso para casarlos? —Emmett sólo se encogió de hombros. _

_—¡Basta! Lo único que quiero es casarme con Edward. Me da igual quien lleve a cabo la ceremonia, sólo quiero salir aquí con él tomando mi mano —me miró y sentí lo mismo. Esta ceremonia era meramente un trámite porque nuestras almas se habían unido hace muchos años en aquel pequeño pueblo. _

_—¿Ves? La dama lo ha dicho, seré yo quien los case._

_Irina al final se salió con la suya y terminó uniéndonos. Realmente ni Bella ni yo le prestamos atención porque estábamos perdidos el uno en el otro. En ese momento sólo éramos nosotros dos, nadie más existía. _

_Fin del flashback_

—De los mejores días de mi vida —le dije subiendo y bajando mis manos por sus piernas. La tomé de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y acomodar la cama.

—¿Cuáles son los otros? —preguntó detrás de mí mientras me abrazaba. Yo seguía destendiendo la cama y acomodando sus almohadas.

—Una pista, todos tienen que ver contigo y nuestros hijos —le dije girando en su abrazo. Me incliné hacia ella y besé su frente—. Ustedes son mi más grande tesoro —posé mis manos en su vientre y de inmediato sentí la revolución que había ahí adentro—. Están ansiosos por nacer.

—Sí que lo están, ya estamos preparados para recibirlos, peques —dijo Bella colocando su mano sobre la mía.

Estaba por agregar algo cuando escuchamos un par de golpes suaves en la puerta. Le sonreí a Bella y fui a abrir. Frente a mí se encontraba Maddie tomando la mano de Matt quien llevaba su pequeño peluche.

—¿Podemos dodmid con ustedes? —preguntó Maddie.

—Sííí —murmuró el pequeño Matt mientras tallaba sus ojitos.

—Por supuesto que sí, campeón —me agaché para cargarlo—. Ven aquí, pequeño capullo —también tomé a Maddie y los llevé a la cama. Ambos gatearon hasta ubicarse en medio de la cama y Bella se encargó de cobijarlos.

—Recuerden que debemos ser cuidadosos con mamá —les dije.

—Sí, no nos movedemos —dijo Maddie. Sonreí porque sabía que a mitad de la noche terminaría con su cabeza sobre mi estómago. Por ello Matt se quedaba del lado de Bella porque solía acurrucarse con ella y no se movía más.

Pocos minutos después ambos ya dormían entre nosotros. Bella acariciaba la cabecita de Matt y yo la de Maddie.

—Tendremos que comprar una cama más grande si esto sigue así —sonrió Bella.

Lo haría, incluso mandaría a construir una, si era necesario. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerlos feliz, por vivir momentos como estos. Me quedé dormido viendo descansar en paz a mis hijos y mi esposa.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que después de recibir aquellos papeles que me notificaban que mi matrimonio con Bella no había concluido estaría de esta manera, a su lado, con dos hijos y otros dos en camino definitivamente sí lo hubiera creído, porque el amor que nació entre nosotros no era fácil de olvidar. Sí, cometimos errores, pero los superamos y construimos una familia sobre los cimientos de aprendizaje, confianza y amor.

* * *

**Mis bellas lectoras esta historia llegó a su fin. No tengo más que agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de cada capítulo y darme un poco de su tiempo leyendo mis locuras, dejándome sus comentarios, mandándome un mensaje, en fin. Han sido de gran compañía en este año tan loco. Espero que hayan disfrutado este epílogo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Sé que no soy la mejor escritora, pero me divierto mucho creando estas fantasías y en parte si sigo en este mundo de fanfiction es por ustedes, por todo su apoyo. Les agradezco su paciencia, pues quienes me conoces saben que en mis otras historias publicaba con bastante frecuencia y en este año he estado demorando más de lo usual. Mis disculpas por ello, espero dentro de un tiempo volver a mi ritmo habitual, pero soy un caos completo y se viene más caos en mi vida y estoy tratando de prepararme mental, emocional y físicamente para ello. Gracias infinitas por darle aliento a mi alma y descanso a mis emociones caóticas con sus comentarios. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE ALIMENTAN MI ALMA Y CORAZÓN: **_kaja0507, Maris Portena, liduvina, Mar91, Teresa Aguirre, jupy, LizMaratzza, Santa, Smedina, Twilight all my love 4 ever, LadyRedScarlet, Adriu, nancygov, Lizdayanna, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, rjnavajas, Lore562, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson y aquellos anónimos. _

**No me despido, espero leerlas en el siguiente capítulo de La Fortezza, espero tenerlo para la próxima semana, PEEEEERO, sí quiero decirles: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Les mando todo mi cariño, abrazos y mis mejores deseso para estas fechas. Espero disfruten con sus seres queridos. **

**P.D. Les tengo una sorpresa... Ya tengo una nueva historia en mente. El pequeño adelanto es un trío amoroso Jacob/Edward/Bella, Bella será la tercera en discordia. Estén al pendiente, ya comienzo con mis labores de investigación, espero pronto tenerles el summary.**

**Las quiero.**

**Dai.**


End file.
